Her Wounds, His Child :: Hiatus until March
by MysticSorceror
Summary: When Kyoko finds herself pregnant after being raped Ren steps up to the challenge of living together and raising the child as his own. When secrets start to unfold however how will their lives change? RenXKyoko. M for subject matter not for much content.
1. Prologue

**Alright so this winter and next year I am going to try something that I haven't done for a long time and that is work on six different Skip Beat fanfics (of course These Paws only has 4 chapters to go so it's more like five). Please support me on this mission.**

**Her Wounds, His Child**

"_Oh," the man smiled to himself, "You really are her...and in that get up I thought you were someone else, a real beauty in fact,"_ _the man grinned as he looked at his prey, the woman he felt his heart attached to. He bit her neck and kissed her three times down to her shoulder as she shivered in fear and tried hard to fight against him, but it was too hard. He had become too strong for her, too desperate. She hated him, this ultimate baka, absolutely hated him and she screamed, tears streaming down her face and ruining her makeup. Why was he doing this? Why was the singer doing this? She tried to ask herself before her screams entered nothing into the night._

**Prologue**

Kyoko walked nervously into the hotel room she was sharing with Ren, her clothes were torn and her face was pale with fear. She didn't seem to be moving correctly and it just seemed wrong, her body was too stiff. She looked at Ren...no Cain in the bed and burst into tears. Why was it that now she had had experiences with another guy that she feared his disdain, his hate. She burst into tears as she felt her legs give out on her and ran a hand through her messy hair that was styled more like Kyoko's than Setsuka's. How had he even found her out? How had that idiot realized who she was or was he just used to taking advantage of any pretty girl...not that she found herself to be very pretty of course.

As she sat there the tears streaming down her face she looked up to find a shocked Cain standing above her, no that look on his face, that wasn't Cain was it? That looked more like, "Tsuruga-san..." she whispered unable to keep the pain out of her voice. "I'm sorry..."

He crouched down beside her and put his hand out to catch some of the tears but they were still coming, he put a hand to her cheek as she shivered remembering that night's interactions. She pushed him away before catching the concern and shock in his voice.

"Mogami-san?" he asked before finding her breaking down as if having a panic attack, "Ssh..." he whispered, "Did someone attack you?" he asked his voice not covering the angry growl that came out.

"I...I'm o-o-okay Tsuruga-san," she whispered as all emotions left her face, she just felt like nothing, would he think of her that way as well? Would he start seeing her as dirty as she now saw herself? Her first kiss had been stolen by the singer she hated most and now her first time had been taken as well. She tried to get up but fell down again as she saw his want to help, his hurt, his urgency. She couldn't tell him what happened but as he saw her ripped bra strap he asked her unable to hold the anger out of his voice.

"Look at me," he said angrily as Kyoko turned to him, frightened about what would happen next. He was angry at her now, he hated her for being so weak, "Were you raped?" he asked pain in his eyes.

She slowly nodded and he couldn't help himself but take the shaking girl in his arms and hold her tightly.

"It's alright..." he whispered, "It's not your fault...it's not your fault..." he whispered to her kissing her head as she flinched each time he kissed her and he realized the hurt he was placing on her. _I'll kill that bastard!_ Ren thought to himself feeling a deeper sense of revenge than he had ever felt before, however he kept trying to comfort his Kyoko.


	2. Chapter One :: Misplaced Hate

**Alright so this first chapter reveals the real father behind the baby Kyoko doesn't know about yet but it also shows another side to Ren. Honestly, I was going to update this fic next week but I was blown away by the support and reviews so thank you very much for reading.**

**Chapter One :: Misplaced Hate**

Ren looked around at the set he was supposed to be filming at any moment only to find that the fit with his character wasn't there that day. What it meant was that although he felt anger it wasn't in a Cain manner, not in a way that would do anyone any good. He kept looking back at Setsu...no Kyoko in Setsuka clothing, before seeing her weak smile at him. She got up out of her chair and walked over to her idiot "brother".

"Brother," she whispered in English, "Shouldn't you be concentrating on that jerk Murasame?"

He blinked at her before grinning back, he put a hand on top of her head, "Only when I know you're alright Setsu," he replied in English as she nodded weakly.

"I'm alright," Setsuka replied as Cain narrowed his eyes and stroked her hair out of her eyes to which she flinched. He looked away and sighed.

"Right," Cain whispered to her disbelieving her, "Was it Murasame?" he asked her as she paled and then shook her head.

"I don't know where a guy like that would even start," she told him before remembering the scene at the hotel room

"_Mogami-san?" Ren asked as she continued crying, he had asked her to sit on the bed with him and told her that he wasn't going to be sleeping with her until she asked him to, not caring that he was breaking Cain's character as much as worrying whether him sleeping there would hurt her emotionally. "Are you sure you can't tell me anything more? We can go to the police, tell them what happened. Get the guy arrested." He placed a hand over her shaking one and she immediately pulled away._

"_You know them..." she whispered weakly before shaking her head._

"_Okay so I know them," Ren said thinking of all the people he did know, first thinking of the people he knew well but Yashiro wouldn't do a thing like this and Lory, Lory wouldn't touch Kyoko in that way especially since he had warned him, Ren, not to touch Kyoko in that way. "Who was it? Fuwa?"_

_He caught Kyoko's widened eyes and heard a growl, she looked away, "I can't tell you..."_

"_Why?" he asked her desperately now thinking it was Shou who had hurt her, he knew that Shou had stolen her first kiss but he never imagined the guy would do something like this. Seeing Kyoko's reaction however he feared he had guessed correct._

"_After what happened in Karuizawa..." Kyoko whispered without Ren able to hear her thinking about the time she had been targeted by that unknown being, was he even human? Shoutaro was at least human but at this time her mind was working over time and she didn't realize what Ren was thinking. Her voice paused as she saw his anger. "If only he hadn't come after me," she shivered._

"_You mean when he followed you?" Ren asked as Kyoko shivered, "I'm going to kill him."_

"_Please," Kyoko whispered, "Don't make things worse," she asked as Ren's eyebrows shot up and he stared at her. "Please don't ruin the Tsuruga Ren image."_

"_I don't give shit about my image!" Ren snapped as Kyoko flinched, "I care about you!"_

Kyoko turned pale as she thought about her words and shook her head quickly, _he cares about me? No he was just saying that because I'm his kouhai or because I'm Setsuka. He...he would never risk his image, he's worked too hard for it. Maybe Cain would though. _She saw Cain continue to stare at him but the softness in his eyes, that was Ren staring at her, Ren concerned about her.

She grinned, forcing the smile onto her face, "Brother, if you don't concentrate on the scene," she told him, "You might not beat Murasame"

"Of course I'll beat him," Cain nodded back, "Why didn't you want to stay in the hotel room like I asked you to Setsu, that's what I'm most worried about."

"Because who could leave an idiot brother like you alone," Setsuka replied as she flicked him on the forehead. She caught Cain offering her a supportive smile and forced her own out. She couldn't believe he had even offered to take a day off of work in order to take care of her, she shook her head, Tsuruga-san never took days off of work but Cain Heel probably did all the time. Yet, at the same time the director and a couple of other people knew this was Ren so wouldn't their images of his punctuality and his commitment be shattered.

Cain's eyes turned sad as he looked at her before nodding, he put an arm around her shoulder once Taira was finished and held her close to him. She shivered again and recoiled at his touch but he still held her, still eyeing Taira in case his first guess was wrong and this guy, who seemed a little too interested in his "sister" was the one who had taken advantage of her.

"So," Murasame shivered as he looked up at Cain who had his makeup on again, "You ready to fight?"

Cain looked at Setsuka who at once whispered in his ear however she wasn't "translating" for him but instead telling him that she'd be okay if he left her side, after all he had left her with the makeup people when putting his contacts in.

"I told you! Speak Japanese when you're in Japan!" Murasame snapped at Cain who stared at him as if he were an annoying fly.

"Scum," Cain whispered as Murasame's back straightened and he saw Cain go onto set as BJ. The last time he had been filming it seemed that Cain had lost control and really become BJ, he was nervous in case this was the day his life would end but he had to keep going, keep acting.

"Alright," Konoe called out, "Heel-san, try not to go too far this time," he said nervously as Cain nodded. He took one last look at Setsuka before the fight began, this time all that was in his head was Shou and how much he wanted to kill that asshole!

First of all Taira lauched ahead with a couple of punches which of course Cain effectively dodged, next he had jumped into the air before landing on Taira's side with a grin and suddenly all went dark. His body was moving but all he could think about was Fuwa and how much he'd kill him for taking advantage of Kyoko, he was sure it was him.

"Cain!" he heard but his hand tightly clamped onto "Shou's" shoulder, "Heel-san!" he heard again, but his other hand went to "Shou's" neck. He heard his name a couple more times but he was sliding the knife lightly over "Shou's" neck, making a cut without him knowing what he was doing. He felt someone grab his arm but knocked them away and then heard the name that would awaken him, "Tsuruga!" the director called out.

As he woke up he caught the assistant director crumpled on the floor and Murasame clutching his neck where it appeared he was bleeding. He blinked confused as to what happened before feeling Kyoko holding his arm, this was worse than last time and he knew he had gone too far both as an actor and as a human. He nervously looked around and then adopting his Tsuruga Ren mannerisms, he had launched into his anger unable to control it because of his concern about Kyoko and now they knew, now they knew that he had tried to kill someone on set.

"Tsuruga?" Murasame choked looking at Ren who looked across at Kyoko who had ripped off her pant leg and was turned it into a bandage for the guy. She stared across at the top actor, disappointment in her eyes as medics came out to take Taira away.

"In my room now," Konoe told him as Ren nodded knowing he had really fucked this up. Kyoko followed after him. "I apologize for revealing your identity," Konoe replied, "It was the only way to get through to you. You do know that you've been getting too deep into this role, it makes it brilliant for you but I am worried about both you and the other actors. As a director I have to make sure that no actual violence happens on set and perhaps it was my fault for trusting you with a real knife."

"Will..." Ren asked knowing his days as Cain were over, "Will Murasame-san be alright?" he asked concerned sickened at himself over what had happened.

"The wound wasn't that deep," Konoe commented, "I think once it's bandaged he'll be alright. We'll be replacing you in the movie now, I hope you understand."

Ren shivered but felt Kyoko's hold on his shoulder, she held on lightly trying to comfort him when really it should be him that should be comforting her. "I understand, if this gets released to the press then..."

"I'll make sure it doesn't," Konoe nodded, "No one knew you were Cain Heel until today, if they want to spread those facts then it'll be up to them, I think you could deny it."

"I'd like to get changed and then make an apology to the cast," Ren said formally as Kyoko looked down. This was the true Ren, the real Ren, the one who cared about her but she felt that she had failed as Setsuka and as his protection charm.

"I'll allow that," Konoe replied as Ren nodded feeling himself defeated, he hadn't been able to control himself but now he had to deal with his feelings of guilt, depression and anger all at once. As they left the room Kyoko tilted her head up at Ren.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked him as he put a hand to his forehead.

"I'm such an idiot," he replied, "All I kept seeing when I was on that stage was Fuwa."

"Oh," Kyoko said quietly before feeling herself becoming weak, she stumbled slightly and Ren caught her to find a couple of tears sliding down her cheeks.

"What is it?" he asked concerned, "What's wrong?"

"I..." she whispered, "I failed the task...I wasn't able to protect you, I don't know why the president even set me such a task. I know you have to give me negative poi-" she said sadly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked her, "You were magnificent, I'm the screw up. Give me your book at the hotel room, I'll cover it with hundreds of 100 point stamps."

"Why would you do that?" Kyoko asked.

"Why else," he shrugged as Kyoko paused trying to figure it out, "Because you deserve them..." he said after a pause where he had debated telling her that he loved her only after last night he couldn't.


	3. Chapter Two :: Confessions

**Again I have to thank everyone for your support, this is a short chapter but I hope you like it**

**Chapter Two :: Confessions**

**Two Weeks Later**

Kyoko screamed as she sat in the bathroom at LME before bursting into tears, collapsing and resting her cheek on the seat of the toilet. She hadn't spoken to Ren since the day that he had been thrown off of being Cain Heel and she hadn't seen him since they had reported to the president either but he looked vacant, scared even. It wasn't that her senpai didn't want anything to do with her, with his numerous unreceived phone calls it seemed he cared a lot and she felt guilty for telling him and burdening him with her problem. She had asked Ren not to do anything about this and he had respected that, but told her if he ever saw that person around her again he would skin him alive, which seemed like an odd thing for him to say.

Sitting there on the floor of the bathroom she stared at her belly before taking a look at the test she had placed on the floor. Pregnant! Pregnant with Beagle's puppy! She broke down harder unable to take her pain in stride and the sound could be heard and gloom could be felt outside of the room. She froze wondering if Ren was now trying to film the second-rate drama that Yashiro had found him. Shaking her head quickly from side to side she realized that she couldn't tell Ren, he would think she was disgusting for having that things baby.

Standing up, she wiped her tears away and took a few breaths in before putting the test at the top of her bag and then flushed the toilet and went to wash her hands. As she came out she froze and sighed in relief, she was the only one in this room however as she opened the door she noticed how late it was and felt awkward. Who was the first person she should tell about this? Okami-san? Moko-san? President Takarada?

Looking around she froze before she caught someone sitting down on the bench opposite the woman's bathroom and blinked. Had he found her? "Tsuruga-san..." she whispered before seeing his anger and frustration. Timidly she came over to him thinking he was going to reprimand her for the mistakes she had made and the test she now carried with her.

"Mogami-san?" he asked giving a gentleman's smile, "Have I done something wrong?" he asked before his expression changed, his smile faded and pain shone in his eyes, "Have I hurt you in some way?"

"No! No! No!" Kyoko panicked weakly before looking at the clock on the wall, it was eight so perhaps he was going to offer to take her home, "I can get home by..."

"Just let me help you," Ren sighed as he stood up wanting to gain a little closeness to her, after all she had confided in him that night but ever since she had ignored him. His face turned harder, "Or have you been getting someone else to help you?"

Kyoko looked at him nervously, her heart pounding in her chest, she bowed deeply, "I'm sorry Tsuruga-san, I have to go home now."

Ren froze before gesturing for her to come with him, "Yashiro is sorting out some office work tonight so I'm a free man," he joked, "Why don't I take you home?"

"I..." Kyoko shook her head and then bowed deeply again before her bag opened and the test slipped out. She turned and looked away, "Excuse me," she said before leaving. Ren blinked before taking the test and looked at it before chasing after her. Kyoko saw him and walked faster not sure why his face looked so desperate, getting onto her bike she sped away only to find him running behind her as if they were in a race.

Finally launching himself into a jump and landing in front of the bike he grabbed hold of the handlebars and risked getting hit but instead slowed the bike down until Kyoko stopped it herself. Looking at her breathlessly, his Ren Tsuruga image shattered and even he couldn't believe he had run that fast, he panted out the words, "You're pregnant?"

"How did you?" Kyoko asked as Ren panted

"You dropped this," he said holding onto the handlebars with one hand and taking the test out with the other. "You're pregnant?" he asked adopting a hurt puppy look and Kyoko nodded.

"I'm soooooo sorry" she apologized, "I...I...I didn't want you to know,"

Ren sighed as he saw her get off the bike, and he held her in his arms as she shivered, her tears dampening his shirt. "So you're not going to keep it?" he asked her professionally keeping all emotions off of his face since this was her choice

"I have to keep it..." she whispered before looking down and let all her emotion out as Ren just held her tighter, rubbing her back gently to calm her. "I mean...I'm not fit to be a mother, but to not even give the life inside of me a chance."

"I think that..." Ren tried trying to keep his pro-choice views to himself, "It's not a real life..." there he had let it slip out as Kyoko shook her head.

"I can't..." she whispered, "I can't kill them Tsuruga-san. They're my child...but then I'd need to tell everyone that I was..."

"Tell them it's mine," Ren told her as she took a step back and laughed weakly.

"What?" she asked wiping away at the tears that were still falling, "Tsuruga-san you can't be serious," she whispered before looking at his face and noticed how serious he was about this, more serious than she had ever seen him.

"I am, tell them that it's mine," he said as Kyoko blinked at him.

"Why?" she asked nervously

"Because I love you and because I know I'll love your child like it's my own. This way you can still keep your acting career and we can take care of the baby in my apartment." He paused as Kyoko froze, was that too much said? He saw Kyoko shake and looked away.

"Is this a forced relationship?" she asked coldly starting to awaken her demons.

"Mogami-san..." he said weakly, he bowed his head, "My apologies, I went too far."

"And if..." Kyoko said awkwardly, "I said that I had feelings for you too, Tsuruga-san"

Ren relaxed before looking at her feeling that he was blessed and that he was getting a second chance, still at the same time he knew this shouldn't be about him. "I'd only have to say I love you for all of you."

Kyoko looked down, "I can't love," she told him sadly, "Just like I probably won't be able to love this child, but I do like you Tsuruga-san. I admire you, I feel happiest with you. It's when I'm alone without you that I'm really scared."

"Then I hope to do my best to keep the two of you safe, healthy, and happy," he nodded as Kyoko looked at him.

"Tsuruga-san...you'd make a great husband and father," she said as he opened his mouth, "But I'm not ready for that. I'm your kouhai Tsuruga-san! Your underling! I'm only seventeen, just like that highschooler you like."

Ren paused with a puzzled expression on his face, "Like that high schooler I like?"

Kyoko slapped a hand over her mouth as his eyes grew wider and he rose an eyebrow.

"Kyoko-san?" he tried as she froze when he said her name, "Are you telling me that you've been dressing up as a chicken to fool me?" he sighed giving her a no good shake of the head, "That's not very appropriate for..."

"Please forgive me Tsuruga-san! Punish me! Torture me! I'm so sorry..." she said as Ren laughed at that.

"Alright I'll forgive you," he nodded before clapping his hands, "You do well as a rooster you know Kyoko-san," he leaned down putting his cheek next to hers, "You know that if we want to make this work for both of us you're going to have to call me Ren"

Kyoko shivered but then pushed out a forced and very quiet, "Re—n san"

Ren shook his head, "No good Kyoko, you have to say it louder."

"Ren-san..." Kyoko repeated in an unnatural way. It just felt so wrong for her to be saying it like this, she was so far below him both as an actor and in life.

"Nope take off the san," Ren told her before Kyoko growled and watched him.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Kyoko asked him before Ren looked at Kyoko.

"We'll make this work," with that he kissed her and she froze, he pulled away with a smile looking at the girl he loved happily but still terrified for her future.


	4. Chapter Three :: Moving In Together

**So I hope more people enjoy this than the last chapter and this is my Christmas gift to everyone so I really wanted to thank you for your support.**

**Chapter Three :: Moving in Together**

"_So..." Kyoko smiled thankfully at the Daruma-ya couple as they were in the backroom together, the four of them, with everyone outside wondering why Ren Tsuruga had suddenly entered the place and a group forming around the entrance to the back wanting to get his autograph. "I'd like your permission to keep working here but to move in with Tsuruga-san,"_

"_Kyoko dear," Okami-san answered, "Are you sure? Has something upset you here?" she asked nervously as Kyoko's eyes widened and she shook her head._

_Ren placed a hand on Kyoko's shoulder, "I should be the one asking permission to take Kyoko away from here. We have already decided to be in a relationship together and feel we know each other well enough to live together," he said choosing his words carefully as the boss kept a firm glance on him._

"_Is this true Kyoko?" the older woman asked gently as Kyoko nodded._

"_I know this is a sacrifice for Tsuruga-san...or...Ren, but I really want to accept his offer. I know that living with him would be best for me at the moment," she said before Boss spoke up._

"_You two are hiding something aren't you?" Taisho-san asked as Kyoko and Ren exchanged a look. Kyoko nodded nervously and Ren wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders._

"_Kyoko-chan is expecting a baby, my baby. Whereas Kyoko does not want to consider marriage at the moment, we have decided that it would be best for the baby to be raised as a couple." He bowed formally noticing Taisho-san's look of dismay and Okami-san's look of confusion. _

"_Kyoko," Okami asked as Kyoko's back straightened. _

"_I will not lose track of my dream in show business," she said_

"_I will make sure of that also," Ren smiled to Kyoko, "I do not expect Kyoko to become a housewife and mother in the traditional sense, we are going to raise the baby together meaning shared responsibility. I will be taking less jobs when the baby is young and have the money to pay for a nanny."_

"_Kyoko dear, if this is what you want then of course we'll support you. Please feel free to keep working for us for as long as you are able" she smiled kindly _

_Kyoko grinned before turning to Taisho-san, who pointed the knife he was holding at Ren's genitals._

"_If he betrays you I will castrate him," he said as Ren's mouth dropped open._

"_Then I'll make sure never to betray her," he said knowing he would never do anything on purpose to hurt Kyoko, not on purpose anyway._

Ren stopped as he finished putting all his books, scripts and files into one bookcase leaving the other completely empty. He turned to Kyoko who was just observing him tensely, she had offered to help but he had told her that for the sake of his organization system it was better if she made herself comfortable by the TV. However this wasn't the only strange thing he had done, he had already emptied drawers and even entire rooms for her. He turned round to find her looking at him.

"Tsuruga-san?" she asked with a look of exhaustion, "I already told you that you do not have to reorganize everything in the apartment, I have been here before. As your kouhai and as a guest in your home, I must remind you that I do not have a lot of things."

"I know," Ren turned to her with a smile, "But I hope that changes some day, although..." he looked up trying to think, "We are going to need to move to a larger apartment, perhaps even a house."

Kyoko's mouth dropped, "L-Larger Apartment? Tsuruga-san...what are you thinking of?"

"Well when the baby comes we'll have to have a nursery," he replied as if it was the obvious answer, he blinked at her wide mouthed expression before she quickly shook her head.

"That won't be necessary!" she exclaimed shaking her head quickly, "I mean, the baby can just sleep in the guest room with me."

"That is now your room," Ren repeated again, "You must get used to calling it that Kyoko,"

Kyoko froze hearing her name being said by him and tensed up, she could hear that chest unlocking itself that she had feared love would come out of and with love the fear of being abandoned. She paused as she watched him pick up the scripts for Dark Moon and Box R and slide them neatly into the second bookcase before looking around at her belongings. _Doesn't he feel that he has his own dreams? Wouldn't that include being able to act internationally? Is that high schooler really me? If he thinks about being the father to this baby am I preventing that from happening..._she thought sadly.

"Kyoko?" Ren began, "Do you have any more books?" he asked as she paused and then nodded going over to a box to retrieve them. As she put them down on the table Ren noticed how all of them were second hand princess-themed books and mostly for children. "I see..." he beamed at her, "These would be ideal if the baby turns out to be a girl."

Kyoko nodded before screaming inside her head, _He's doing it! He's secretly laughing at me! He thinks I'm stupid for just..._she caught Ren looking into one of the black books she had set next to the story books and froze. Was he about to read her diary?

As Ren looked in it all he could see were the words 'DIE SHOUTARO! FAIL TSURUGA!' he froze and then closed it. He shook his head knowing not to read another person's journal afterall he had more secrets than most people himself. As he turned to Kyoko he saw the anger and sighed.

"Why are you giving me that "No Good" sigh and frown?" she asked, "Is there something in there that makes it so you don't want to live with me Tsuruga-san?"

"No, not for the diary..." he said, "But you have displeased me Kyoko," he smiled before his eyes showed that more dangerous, emperor-of-the-night feel to them and Kyoko flinched. "Won't you call me Ren? Won't you allow your child to call me father?"

"Re-Ren" Kyoko tried again as he clapped for her, "You really do change easily don't you?" she said with clenched jaw.

"Does that annoy you?" Ren asked as she shrugged,

"I've learned to live with it," she said with a smile back, relaxing her body. "So, when do we tell the press?"

"I'll leave that up to you to decide when you want it done," he replied, "I think the scarier question is when do we tell the president."

Kyoko flinched as she imagined what Lory's reaction would be and a sweat drop left her forehead, "Yes..." she shivered as Ren laughed at that reaction.

"Need me to warm you up?" he asked blowing on his hands and rubbing them together.

"No thank you!" the young chestnut haired girl replied quickly as she grabbed her belongings and left for her new bedroom to set things up. She looked around feeling at once upset that she should be living in such a fantastic place without really deserving it, she hadn't earned it but Ren...Ren had been so good to her was it perhaps that he was planning to torture her slowly?

"_You really do have the best body Kyoko-san" Reino smiled as he closed the gap between his mouth and her neck, kissing her again and then sliding his tongue down slowly as he pinned her down. "Soon all you will think about is me..."_

_He held on tightly to her wrist, "I'll be your puppet master and your body will be a puppet except without that lifeless quality, you're far too unique for that."_

Kyoko felt the tears slide down her face as she stared at the bed in Ren's...no her and Ren's apartment. She started to fold clothes before breaking again as the memories of those days came back. Before she knew it Ren had knocked on her doorway and was watching her, seeing how upset she was. Walking over to her he slid his hands up her neck but she just took a step backwards. "Why?" she asked him in a hollow kind of manner, "Why did you choose me?"

"What?" he asked wanting to wipe away all those tears, but this was Kyoko, she was nervous enough already before the incident after she would be ten times as insecure.

"Why Ren? I mean..." she looked away before mumbling, "Even with your dark side...you're perfect to me, why me?" she looked at him only to find that he hadn't heard what she had just muttered. "Why me?" she asked

"Because I love you," he whispered before taking a deep breath, "I've loved you since I was ten."

Kyoko paused and looked at him with a dumbstruck expression, "Come again?" she asked almost falling over from how she hadn't expected that.

He froze uncomfortably, looking away nervously wanting to know if it was right to tell her all of this right now. He smiled in a smug satisfied kind of way before leaning in closer to her, "Are you really that interested in my past?" he asked, "You really want me to tell you? What about if I whisper it in your ear right now?"

"No, no that's okay!" Kyoko suddenly said getting dangerous vibes from him, "You can keep your past in the past and I'll keep my past in mine."

"Good, because it's not a past I desire with you..." Ren replied taking a step back, "It's a future."

"Let's try our best to work together," Kyoko said earnestly however Ren put two fingers on her forehead, sighed and shook his head.

"This isn't work Kyoko," he sighed, "This is life, let's try our best to love one another...how about saying that?"

"No thank you!" she said before Ren laughed a little.

"Let's give it time and see what you say," he told her walking away as she pressed herself against the side of the doorway watching him. _Kyoko..._she asked herself, _Do you really love him enough to do this with him? _She nodded before hearing Ren call out to her again, "Good night Kyoko, allow my love to keep you warm tonight."

She paled before looking at the door and shut it, "Good night!" she said in a rushed tone before the door slammed harder than she meant. She sighed before sinking down on the ground, her cheeks completely red.


	5. Chapter Four :: Loss of Contacts

**So unless a lot of people are interested by this cliffhanger I'm going to take some time and update the rest of my fics. Please look for the next chapter later on in the week.**

**Chapter Four :: Loss of Contacts **

Kyoko looked to the side as she woke up in the large bed, it wasn't quite as large as Ren's own bed but it was bigger and more comfortable than the futon that she had used at Okami-san's house. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes only to look around at the nearly empty room. Ren had already promised her to knock before he came in if he ever wanted to talk to her and not to enter on his own so she felt safe, well safer than if he hadn't said that.

She stood up before looking around and decided to shower and then prepare breakfast and possibly bentos for her and Ren. Going into the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom she grinned as she saw the large bath tub and shower and the makeup kit from Moko-san proudly displayed next to the sink. She looked in the mirror and smiled at her reflection before looking around. She had soap, but no shampoo or conditioner. She froze.

_Idiot Kyoko! _She scolded herself, _How could you forget those things? An actresses hair must be washed every day...no a person's hair must be washed every day so that people see them at their best. _She took a deep breath in before looking down nervously, was it best for her just to skip the shower for today? No, that wouldn't do especially since she had Box R to shoot. She nervously looked at the door before glancing at the time, it was 6:00, there was a possibility that Ren would be awake.

Putting on her robe, Kyoko walked over to Ren's room and knocked on the door only to not get a muffled answer which she didn't know what it was. Slowly and cautiously she opened the door only to find Ren's figure looking into the mirror of the bathroom where the door was open. Smiling at how she hadn't woken him up she walked over to him before looking into the mirror, "Tsuruga-san..." she asked carefully.

Ren looked at himself as he had one contact in and was just about to put the other in, he sighed speaking to himself, "Idiot...what were you thinking..." he whispered, "Kyoko doesn't..." he lifted the contact up to look into the mirror before seeing Kyoko. He blinked and then noticed her look of shock as he saw her staring at him. "Kyoko?" he asked before looking down, casting his eyes down quickly, "Sneaking into a man's bathroom, here I was thinking that you were a sweet girl with feminine virtue when in reality you couldn't keep away," he whispered to her, the contact still on his finger.

"Tsuruga-san..." she said before shaking her head determined, "Ren, are your eyes not really brown?" She kept a steady voice but as he looked up at her again, one brown eye and one green, he saw her surprise. "Ren...can you look at me?" she said sounding frightened as he put the brown contact back into the case and then took out the other contact before placing it in the case with the solution.

"Yes," he said with a smile, "You've found out now," he raised an eyebrow, "What are you going to do with this information Kyoko?" he smile although inside her was shaking.

"Your eyes are beautiful," she told him, "You shouldn't hide them...but I guess if you're really that self conscious about it I won't say a word. It does shock me though," she admitted with a smile, "Do you have any hair products?"

"Hair products?" he raised an eyebrow before giving out the gentleman's smile. "You mean you want to wash your hair?" he asked before digging out some of the hotel mini bottles of shampoo and conditioner, "Would these be acceptable?"

Kyoko smiled before he handed them to her and as she touched his hand, unable to look away from his eyes a memory flashed in her mind.

" "_Kyoko-chan," Corn grinned at her, "Hold out your hand," he told her as she blinked at him. Her heart hurting from how he was leaving her, she looked at his green eyes and his blonde hair quite natural for a fairy. As she did so he put Corn in her hand and she stared at it in wonder._

"_You're really giving this to me?" she asked_

"_Of course," he said with a grin, "It'll take all your sadness away..."_

"_Thank you..." Kyoko beamed at him as she looked at him._

Kyoko looked down troubled, Corn's face was blurry to her but she could make out his eye color and hair color, the same color eyes as Tsuruga Ren. She looked at him open mouthed as he tilted his head to the side, "Kyoko?" he aksed her, "Is everything alright?"

"Y-yes," she said nervously, "Just memories..." she froze before remembering Ren's question about whether she had lived in Kyoto when he had picked up Corn and his face when she had yelled out the name. At first she thought it was because of how loud she was yelling and the word. Her face stiffened and she looked at him nervously. "Ren...are you a fairy?" she asked, "Are you a member of the fairy court?"

Ren looked at her before laughing and she frowned. _Should have known better than to ask him about something like this. Of course Tsuruga-san laughed when I told him about Corn as well. _She froze, he had been so rude to her at first but perhaps...maybe...

"Trust you to think that," he said adopting a lighter laugh and a comfortable face, Kyoko looked into his eyes before frowning as she shook her head. She remembered his words from last night and froze...what was that thing he had said about loving her since he was ten years old. She frowned before thinking about Corn...ten...Corn...green eyes...Kyoto...

Without thinking about what she was doing she took a step past Ren as he watched her and then reached to open the cabinet above the sink but he put his hand on top of it keeping it closed, "Ren...what is your real name?" she asked before realizing that Beagle had said something about Ren's name.

"My real name?" he asked as she nodded

"Yes, your real name," she repeated, "I know when we were at Karuizawa you admitted yourself that Tsuruga Ren is a stage name."

Ren blinked at her before looking away from her unable to keep eye contact with her.

_Kyoko froze, her heart breaking over how Beagle had said those things about Corn. She saw Ren walking away and although the words weren't registering in her mind she could still hear them. "Speaking of which, that guy was also right about "Tsuruga Ren" being a stage name. But the names people use in show business are either their real name or a stage name. By randomly guessing you would still have a fifty percent chance of getting it right?"_

Kyoko looked at Ren a determination in her eyes that he wasn't expecting. Ren however chuckled.

"How wrong I was to think that you were an innocent young women Kyoko when these things that you want to know are about my past. Here I was thinking that you would never see past the gaze, you really are somewhat stu-" he began but Kyoko growled in frustration.

"Don't you dare treat me like an idiot!" she said nervously, "I know your games Ren, if you don't want to tell me your name then don't...just don't act like this. You know I can..."

Ren looked at himself in the mirror concentrating on his eyes, "I've always kept a great deal of distance between myself and that person..." he began as Kyoko looked at him, her fists by her side.

"The president said..." she began, "That you were fighting a battle against yourself, a battle that involved Cain Heel. Is your real name Jack Tsuruga-san?"

Ren looked at his eyes, was it okay to tell her? Was it okay to let her in on this secret? How would she see him afterwards? Would he be as disgusted with him as he was?

_This is Tsuruga-san,_ Kyoko thought preparing herself for the worst, _If he's really this troubled with it then it must be bad. I know that Shoutaro didn't want his name to be asked so is it really alright if Ren tells me? Of course Ren is risking everything already for me, risking his reputation and his chances of the future he wants. He must think I'm a disgusting creature, even more disgusting because of this...pu-baby. Is he secretly as disgusted with me as I am with myself._

Ren looked at her, the emperor of the night look in his eyes hoping to scare Kyoko away, "Should I whisper it in your ear Kyoko?" he asked, "Slowly concentrating on each syllable, shall I kiss you again?" he asked as she flinched, the memories of that night with Beagle in her head.

"If that's the way you feel you need to do it," Kyoko replied as he took a step towards her, he bent down low before pushing her hair away only for her to shiver.

"If you wish to escape," he whispered to her in a hot steamy voice, "Now is your chance..."

Kyoko shook her head, "I don't want to escape," she told him before he took an awkward breath and whispered in her ear.

"My name...Miss Mogami...is Hi-zu-ri Ku-on"


	6. Chapter Five :: Discoveries

**So I decided I'm not going to ask for reviews anymore since it's a little immature and just update when I feel like it. I feel that the people who get reviews like 20 per chapter probably have better stories than me. Even though there were only two reviews for the last chapter I decided to update because I wanted to update. Please enjoy ^^**

**Chapter Five :: Discoveries**

Kyoko shook her head, "I don't want to escape," she told him before he took an awkward breath and whispered in her ear.

"My name...Miss Mogami...is Hi-zu-ri Ku-on"

Ren pulled back from her after he had said that, a look of pain in his eyes however Kyoko looked at him, anger and pain tightening in her chest before reaching out and striking him with a slap. Ren pulled back and looked at her as she stood there in anger. He put a hand to his cheek and stared at her.

"How could you not tell me this?" she asked him a little louder than she meant to, "Are you Corn too?" Ren nodded before taking a step back in case she hit him again and tears slid down her cheeks. She froze nervously standing there watching him. She couldn't believe it, the real Kuon standing in front of her well of course he'd be surprised when she dressed up at him.

As she looked down she shook her head, "Stop messing with me Tsuruga-san..." she said with a weak laugh, "There's no way your real name...'

"My name _is_ Kuon Hizuri," he told her as she looked up to see the seriousness in his eyes. He looked hurt and she could feel a gloom arising. She wished she hadn't slapped him, but it was too much to take in and she was in shock, hopefully he'd understand that.

"Corn's hair was blonde..." she said before seeing Ren reach into his medicine cabinet for some root touch up dye and some emergency hair dye that he kept in there. She looked at the boxes and then tears started running down her face. "Why...why didn't you tell me?"

"Is it that important?" he asked her, "You do not know anything about me Mogami-san..." he barked at her unable to control himself, he was hurt and was lashing out at her. Kyoko jumped back in surprise. "Look," he sighed trying hard to calm himself down, "I'll tell you why, but what time do you need to leave to get to work?"

"Around eight," Kyoko replied, "There's no school today and Box R starts shooting around then."

"Good, then go get dressed, I'll get dressed to and we'll talk over tea," he said as she nodded and then left with the shampoo and conditioner. Looking at himself in the mirror, Ren ran a hand through his wet hair as he had just gotten changed from his shower before she came in. He looked at himself in the mirror, it was only right to tell her the truth.

Looking at his script for the day he knew he had to choose between punctuality and taking the necessary steps, for perhaps the first time in his career he was going to choose to be late but he couldn't leave this apartment without Kyoko understanding the truth.

Sighing he inserted the contacts before telling himself, _It's going to be alright...you can trust Kyoko. She didn't tell anyone about Cain Heel did she? _Nodding he knew he had to risk losing the girl he loved but it was only a test to see if the real him could stand up in this society.

**Half an Hour Later**

Ren set down the tea in front of Kyoko as she sat down at the table. He took a deep breath in before putting the tea in front of him as well. He looked at Kyoko noticing her insecurity and pain at learning he was Corn and he wanted to comfort her but didn't think she'd let him.

"So," he began looking at the table, he turned off his phone as Kyoko watched him concerned.

"Tsuruga-san," she began, "Don't you need to keep your phone on in case there's an emergency? What time do you have to leave today?" she asked since she had prepared her own bag so she could leave after the conversation if it was a long one and make breakfast for them if it was a short one.

"Not until later," he told her with a gentleman's smile which Kyoko could tell was fake, one that was hiding both his fear and his anger. She nodded respectfully before looking at him, "Hizuri-san," she whispered as he blinked at her taken aback, "Tsuruga Ren isn't real is he?"

Ren looked down before thinking about this, he looked to the side nervously before shaking his head, "No...he's not."

"So the man I'm in love with..." she thought aloud as Kuon felt his heart break in his chest. "He's not real either?" she asked again as he looked down, more pain and fear collecting in his heart.

"I..." Kuon replied before looking down, "Mogami-san there were...reasons," he tried as she looked at him in disbelief before, with his next words the disbelief turned into disgust, "I've killed someone," he blurted out...he paused, he had wanted to gradually move into that but now it had just come up out of context.

Kyoko immediately stood up and backed away from him as he looked down, she knew what it was to have characters, after all Natsu was a character of hers that was completely unlike herself. If Tsuruga Ren was unlike Hizuri Kuon then she had no idea who she was looking at now. She didn't know how to feel and tears threatened to overcome her, "I want to go back..." she said, "Please allow me to return back to the Daruma-ya..." she said as he looked at her painfully before nodding not knowing what to say. That hate that was now on her face was so clear, that coldness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mogami-san...I..." he said as Kyoko looked away

"Shut up!" she yelled at him as he was taken aback, "I don't want to hear this! I don't want to hear anything you have to say..." she said because she feared it would break her. She knew she could never look at him the same after this. She felt a tightness in her chest as her heart beat started quickening.

"I..." he said before nodding and sunk into a deep bow before leaving her. Kyoko shivered as she went to the room and grabbed a bag before putting her clothes in it. Within moments she had begun to take all of her possessions she had unpacked last night before taking a deep breath, where would she go now? She couldn't tell of this to anyone...but living with a murderer? Someone who had probably fled his country because he didn't want to get caught...that disgusted her and she didn't want her child living in that environment. Putting the box and bag she had packed in the guest room she sat down on the bed and wept. Who the hell was this guy? This was not _her _Tsuruga-san but someone completely different.

**Meanwhile**

Kuon looked down, he created a fist before cursing, "Damn it..." he whispered. He trusted Kyoko not to say anything since she would probably know the gravity of the situation. He had always had thoughts about what would happen if she found out his identity, only in his darkest nightmares had she acted like this but it was him, it was his fate, he knew he could never and should never be happy...not after what happened with Rick.

He heard Kyoko tossing things around and sighed wanting to just lay down and think of her, his body remained stiff and cold as on that day and the memories appeared again. Sinking deeper and deeper into his memories he found his body was frozen but instead of Tina's face he saw Kyoko's calling him that. That look of the deepest hate in his eyes and he took a deep breath in before grabbing the bag he needed for that day, writing a note for Kyoko, and leaving the apartment.

He knew Kyoko was still there but he couldn't say anything to her, nothing was good enough to explain what had just happened. Looking down he took a few breaths before shaking his head, no good...this was really no good. As he got to the car he unlocked it, already having his phone in his pocket again. He sat in the driver's seat before remembering the way he had been at the Dark Moon stunt, she had woken him up from his depression then but that wasn't going to happen again. She hated him...just like Tina and just like Rick.

_One week after the event Kuon looked around the garage he had been sitting in for a long time, he knew that his parents were worried about him and though they had heard of Rick's death they hadn't heard of his involvement in it, therefore his desiring not to move was confusing to them. Julie had been in tears for days over what was happening to her son and Kuu had found it more difficult to get into character._

_Kuon looked down at the watch that Rick had been wearing the day that he died, the watch he had stolen from him and then looked up at the calendar. So it had really been a week had it? Wasn't Rick's funeral that day...he looked down, he couldn't go. Although he and Rick had been friends he wasn't welcome there. He wasn't welcome in Rick's life anymore. Picking himself up and running on automatic he walked out of the house and started to head towards where the funeral was taking place. After a bus ride he had arrived, his mind had left his body and yet as soon as he and Tina made eye contact he knew he wasn't forgiven._

"_Murderer!" she yelled at him, "What is that murderer doing here!"_

_Rick's father looked at Kuon with a look that shamed the fifteen year old, it was one wanting revenge and punishment to befall the teenager. _

_Another man put his hand on Rick's father's shoulder and whispered to him, "He wasn't driving the car Keith, look at him he's only fifteen...too young to drive. Was he driving the car Tina?"_

"_No..." Tina looked away, "But he's still the murderer who led Rick there."_

Kuon froze adopting his Ren Tsuruga personality and started the car, his phone off. He left before not knowing where he was driving to but knowing it wasn't LME. He could drive off a cliff for all he cared.

**Meanwhile**

Kyoko took a deep breath in as she returned from the guest room before spotting the note laying on top of a 10,000 yen bill. Looking at it she read the words in a messier writing than Ren's normal one, _This should cover getting you where you need to go._ She glanced at it noticing the final letters that were crossed off on the paper, _- Re_. She froze before looking down and nodded.

**One Hour Later**

Kyoko stood outside the darumaya, her bag slung over her shoulder and two boxes in her arms. She was moving back here, she was scared of Ren now...scared that he was just a character. Who was Kuon Hizuri anyway?


	7. Chapter Six :: Breaking Through

**So I found out I'm still dealing with a little writers block when it comes to my other stories, so hopefully no one will find a second update of this today.**

**Chapter Six :: Breaking Through**

"Tsuruga-san?" the female receptionist for the hair salon whispered as they stood in Tokyo's top hair studio that only the rich could afford. "Do you have an appointment?" she asked before he leaned across the counter.

"Won't you do something for me? Fit me in somewhere? I'd be willing to wait..." he said a fire burning in his eyes that had an emperor of the night feel. Perhaps he had lost his mind, perhaps...this might even lead to ruining his career, it might and yet he felt ready to do it, "I'd be most comfortable waiting with you I'm sure," he said as the receptionist blinked at him not expecting this side to him, but of course as Kyoko had said that morning Ren Tsuruga was a character.

One of the male stylists came over to where Ren was and blinked at him, surely Ren had his own personal stylist, that was just a known thing about the top celebrities. "Tsuruga-san," he bowed, "Is there something we can help you with."

Ren looked at the man already having made his decision, he had to win Kyoko back but after this morning he knew that Ren wouldn't be able to, he had to show her the good side about Kuon meaning he had to discover this about himself. "I'd like to have something confidential," he stated.

"Of course," the man nodded, "We have a private room for these type of things, I'm sure that you can pay for it."

"Will this do," Ren asked as he put down ten 10,000 yen notes and they nodded nervously. That would be enough to give him rainbow colored extensions to the floor and more if that's what he desired. After being led into the private room Ren looked at the two hairdressers that would be helping him. "Do you have a back exit?" he asked them as they nodded.

"There is an exit connected to this room," the man gestured to the doorway and Ren smiled before looking at him, he raised an eyebrow.

"Now let's see what you can do," he grinned before pointing to his hair, "Style this like this photo," he said showing a magazine photo of a man with more messy hair than Tsuruga Ren would have, "And turn it blonde...as yellow as the sun," he leaned in towards the woman treating her like Kyoko, "You think you can do that...princess?"

"Ye-Yes," she blushed, "Leave it to us."

**Five Hours Later**

Kyoko nervously looked down at the Love Me uniform she had on, it had been a while since she had worn this and soon she would be too big for it. Looking away nervously she bowed her head trying to understand how Ren...no Kuon must have been feeling. She wouldn't tell anyone his secrets but she was worried that she had hurt him, no she knew she had hurt him. It would have been best for her to wait until he explained why he killed the person he did but at the same time he was a murderer with a history who might even be here illegally, she flinched. No it was best if she were to sever any connections she had with Tsuruga-san.

She looked around before finding Kanae entering the building not dressed in the 'pink monstrosity'. "Moko-san!" she yelled running over to her, "Moko you came!"

Kanae stopped as she saw Kyoko and frowned, she put out a hand to stop Kyoko before she got hugged, "What is it, you call me up in tears and now you're acting like an idiot again," she said bitterly before catching Kyoko's depressed expression, "What?" she asked.

"Moko-san, may we talk in the Love Me room?" she asked as Kanae raised an eyebrow, "It's highly confidential what I have to tell you," she said acting mysterious as Kanae looked at her. Usually when Kyoko had something important to tell her she had to threaten it out of her, this time Kyoko was willingly trusting her with something, she nodded.

"What is it? Why'd you have to talk in that way..." she snapped before seeing the gloom around Kyoko, "And now you're acting like the world is going to end?" she asked as they made their way to the Love Me room. Kyoko entered the room and then took a deep breath in, this might be her last breath of happiness. If Kanae wasn't to accept her because of this then she really only had a few people left, it was like being back at the beginning again.

"Moko-san..." she said looking at her nervously, "Promise not to tell anyone? A secret between friends should be kept bet-"

"Sure whatever are you going to tell me," Kanae replied before Kyoko nodded.

"Moko-san...I'm going to have a baby. I'm pregnant," she said before Kanae slapped her on the forehead reminding her of when she had slept Ren that morning although Kanae's was for frustration with her and Kyoko hit out of shock.

"Idiot! Why the hell would you choose to do that!" Kanae asked in disbelief, "A baby! Who would want one of those? You do not that familial love doesn't exist...it's just..."

Kyoko bowed her head the gloom circling around her reminding her of the gloom she had felt from Ren's room that morning. Wait? Was he living there illegally if the tenant details read Ren Tsuruga and that person didn't exist. Was she breaking the law herself for not turning him in? "I...I want to keep the baby. I've already made my mind up."

"Well..." Kanae sighed as she growled in frustration, "If you've already decided that then I won't be the one to save you. Why'd you go and have sex anyway if you're not in love...really you're the last person I'd expect to get pregnant as a teenager."

"I..." Kyoko felt the tears in her eyes, "I didn't choose to Moko-san, I was raped..." she said before looking down and felt her breath stolen from her as Kanae stared at her in shock and disgust. Kyoko flinched feeling that disgust directed at her, yet Kanae shook her head.

"It's not your fault you know...even I didn't think that Tsuruga..." she began

"Ren didn't do this, Tsuruga-san would never rape a woman...sexually harass yes, but not rape." She froze as Kanae stared at her not knowing what to do with that sentence as Kyoko thought about those words herself. _Even though I definitely feel that Tsuruga-san hasn't raped a woman or taken advantage of anyone perhaps Hizuri-san has, perhaps this is something that I still don't know about. Hizuri-san must be a definite playboy._

"Then Fuwa Sh-" Kanae asked as Kyoko shook her head

"As if Shou knows how to have sex," Kyoko replied as Kanae bit her tongue at that, "Please, that guy wouldn't even know where to begin...but no...although I'd hate for it to be his child...it's someone else, it's..." she froze before looking down.

"No matter whose child it is," Kanae told her, "You shouldn't let the press find out about this, it would definitely tarnish your merit as an actor, tell them it's a secret boyfriend or something..."

Kyoko's cheeks turned red at that, "Tsuruga-san told me a similar thing, that my reputation as an actress would be diminished, he told me to tell people that it's his baby and we're raising it together."

"Is that true?" Kanae asked, "That you're raising it together?"

"Although I'd love to raise it with Tsuruga-san," Kyoko replied before hearing a knock on the door. She opened the door before finding Sebastian waiting outside for her. Pausing she looked at Kanae and then walked over to Sebastian.

"The president has requested to see you," he said as Kyoko paused and then looked at him confused before nodding.

"Alright," she said before her eyes went back to Moko and the two security cameras on the wall that looked expensive enough to capture sound as well. She paled before following Sebastian to the president's room. Along the way she caught sight of a flustered looking Yashiro.

"Kyoko-chan?" he asked walking with her before turning to 'Sebastian', "May I have a minute or two?" he asked as Sebastian nodded seeing the urgency in the manager's face. "Kyoko-chan you haven't seen Ren around have you?"

"What?" Kyoko blinked, she had seen Ren this morning but he had left before her...well she had seen mostly Ren she felt and some parts of Kuon. It had all begun because she had barged into his bathroom again.

"He hasn't shown up for work at all today, we had a few different things planned but..." Yashiro said nervously, "It isn't like Ren just not to show up. We have an important interview this evening and his reputation will be shattered if he doesn't turn up in time for that."

Kyoko looked at Yashiro before shaking her head, "I have no idea. I'm sorry Yashiro-san, I don't think I'll be able to see Ren ever again," with that she walked off with Sebastian.

Yashiro's jaw dropped at that and he decided to check the front entrance again. He walked to the entrance thinking about what could have happened with Ren and Kyoko. Certainly something had happened since last night and by the way Kyoko had spoken it made it seem that his client was dead. As he got to the front of LME he caught a large crowd watching a man.

The man, he couldn't see his face but was wearing a black, somewhat baggy sweater and torn jeans, his blonde hair was styled in what would be a fashionable way for an American without any sense of refinement or perfection. Certainly a foreigner. He could still see the smoke from a cigarette.

Taking a closer look at him though, the height, the build, he looked similar to Ren even from the back. Yashiro shook his head, a lot of people were similar to Ren especially foreigners, just because he hadn't seen the man all day didn't mean he had to start imagining him as other people. He was wondering why the man was talking to the police officers though and showing them things. He jumped as the man turned around a darker look on his face and froze. The man's green eyes selected him with a look of anger and Yashiro walked over to him, this looked like Ren...but no, his hair, his eyes...

"Ren?" he asked as the man drew nearer to him, "Are you...Ren"

Kuon delivered a rather sharp glare at Yashiro before moving inside the building as the crowd watched him. Wait? Why would Ren even use the front of the building this wasn't him. It was only then that Yashiro noticed the bouquet of white and red roses in his arm with a lace ribbon around them. Walking up to the front desk, Kuon slammed his hand down and smiled at the two girls, "Hi, any chance that Kyoko Mogami is here?" he asked in English as Yashiro stared at him.

"Ah..." one of the receptionists replied in broken English "Do you have an appointment with someone? What name..." she began.

"My name?" he asked, sliding a finger under his chin before there came a cold grin,

"Yes," the girl said nervously.

"Hizuri Kuon..." he said as Yashiro looked at him puzzled. So it wasn't Ren?

**Meanwhile**

"Were you ever going to reveal yourself Kyoko?" Lory asked as he looked at her quite compassionately, "That you're pregnant because of a rape. Of course we'll give you LME's backing, but I wish I had known prior to hearing it through the security tape...which is now in my possession I assure you."

Kyoko bowed deeply, "Thank you, I was hoping to tell you president, but...I only found out yesterday."

"Well if you only found out yesterday and Ren has decided to take responsibility for it," Lory replied before seeing the awkward expression on Kyoko's face.

"What?" he asked her as Kyoko looked away

"I..." she said nervously, "I'm not going to be living with Tsuruga-san, he told me something this morning that makes me uncomfortable raising a child with him."

"Did he now?" Lory asked raising an eyebrow wondering what the calm, collected Ren would have said, surely he wouldn't feel the need to expose his past to her at this moment, "Was it perhaps because of your feelings of love that you did not know how to return?" he asked as Kyoko blinked, "After all your time as a Love Me..."

Kyoko looked down, "Doesn't president know?" she asked

"Know what?" he asked before hearing his desk phone ring and picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked raising one finger at Kyoko, "Who's here?...That...is impossible."


	8. Chapter Seven :: Ren vs Kuon

**So I originally had more written than this, however it just seemed to expand on something that was unneeded, I also thought the last line was a good ending.**

**Chapter Seven :: Ren vs Kuon**

Lory, dressed today as one might imagine a genie to dress if they were just let out of the lamp, stared at Kuon as he was led in to the office. His jaw dropped at the clothes, the hair, the eyes and how all of this was done without him knowing. He blinked as he saw Kuon's cockiness, his pride, his...un-Ren ness. "Thank you for bringing him here," Lory said as Kyoko blinked at Ren recognizing him at once but also completely blinded by the hair.

"_If you really look at it," Shou smiled as he ran his hand through his hair, "I really have to use my own personal stylist when I get famous," Kyoko blinked at him as she prepared them something to eat together, "Afterall...I have to keep this blonde look to keep my image fresh, if I let it drop even the slightest then...well you know," he shrugged._

"_Yes of course," Kyoko grinned back at him, "And you're a cute blonde too Shou-chan," she smiled before bringing him the dinner. "The couple at Darumaya taught me how to make this, it's so good that I found a job so easily in Tokyo."_

"_Yeah well what else have you got to do?" Shou asked with a shrug as he looked in the mirror, his hair it had to be this way, this foreign shade, it was what was considered modern after all."_

Kyoko shook as she thought about that memory before blinking up at Lory and noticing his anger and frustration. She looked around and then realized she had been forgotten about, she looked at the president before pausing, "President should I..."

"You've really lost it now haven't you!" Lory asked as he looked at Ren...no Kuon, "This isn't a character you're playing this time! There's no way of taking back what you've said by saying you're playing the "role" of Kuon Hizuri! Have you gone mad!"

Kuon looked at him, "Japanese," he asked before shrugging, he turned towards Kyoko and lifted his eyebrow, "Well if it's for her benefit..." he smiled using a different smile than his prince one, this was more flirtatious, more fresh, younger perhaps, "I suppose we could do so."

Lory froze before looking at Kyoko who he only remembered was there now, "If you didn't want her to know Kuon you shouldn't have...has any sense of what I've told you been in your head? To think your father was anxious about you appearing this way in a private video."

"Oh," Kyoko spoke up, "Tsuru...Hizuri-san already told me this morning when I went into his bathroom."

Kuon licked his lips as he heard this, "What a delightful encounter," he smiled at her using a simple but sexy expression on his face and keeping a heated voice, "Of course..." he grinned, "It would be nicer to take a bath together."

At this Lory's and Kyoko's mouths dropped, who the hell was this? They looked like Ren apart from the hair and the clothes and the eyes. However the way he was acting wasn't like his usual self, perhaps this was the first time he had actually put forth his real self. "Think of your acting career, think of the things that are most important to you," Lory said clamping a hand down on Kuon's shoulder. "How are you going to escape..."

Kuon laughed shortly before looking at Kyoko, he got down on one knee and offered her the roses as she had a what the fuck expression on her face. "Take them, a beautiful princess like you deserves beautiful flowers...even if you can't accept the real me. You made that clear this morning..."

"Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko asked before bowing deeply, "I apologize, I was in shock. I...I didn't want to make you revert back to your fifteen year old self!" she said quickly before Lory looked at Kuon.

"What are you going to do?" he asked firmly, "If it was another actor giving us all this trouble you might have been released from the agency."

"Oh really," Kuon got up and licked his lips, "Then fire me," he challenged Lory, "Because I'm not going back...I have made my choice. I am not shackled by my past anymore."

Lory sighed, "I knew you should have taken a break when you got fired from being Cain Heel, I knew that I should have suggested it stronger to you." He looked at Kuon before sighing, "I think you might be operating from an early mid life crisis. What now? What about if your past gets out..."

"You mean..." Kuon began before Kyoko completed it for him

"The murder?" Kyoko looked between Kuon and Lory as Lory stared at her wondering how much of this she knew about. "The girl that Tsuru-Hizuri-san tied up, raped, and murdered in his basement in Los Angeles?" she blurted out her thoughts without thinking.

"What...the...hell?" Kuon asked in English as Lory blinked confused.

"You told her that?" Lory asked Kuon, "Really...I doubt that she accepted the real you if you tell her lies like that."

"Of course I didn't tell her that!" Kuon yelled back as Lory shook his head with a frown. "I just told her I killed someone and she didn't stay to..."

"Rick was killed in a car accident, yes he chased after you when you were fighting with those other guys but it was because of the people driving the car that he's dead not you." Lory told him before Kuon blinked at him, "Kuu told me everything you told him."

"It was my fault!" Kuon yelled at him, "I killed Rick! He was my friend and because of him he died. That's why I wore..."

"Was that his watch?" Kyoko asked before the tears trickled down her face, she looked down. How could she have been saying such mean things about him? Yes he used a stage name but so did Chiori-chan...if this was to come out in the press, no Murasame-san was known to be in a gang when he was younger so perhaps there could be things that could be done. "I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you Hizuri-san, you can go back to being Tsuruga-san if you need to."

"I killed him," Kuon said bluntly as Kyoko looked at Lory who looked heartbroken at that.

"Kuon..." he tried gently, "I know that's what you..."

"Not Rick," Kuon replied, "Ren...I killed him."

"What do you mean you killed him?" Kyoko blinked, tears in her eyes. Okay, maybe the man she loved was a character, but a character was only an extension of the original. For Ren to lose his mind like this, it hurt her. "You need him..." she whispered.

"And what makes you think that?" he asked as Kyoko looked down, her eyes filled with tears. She reached forward to hold his hand but he pulled away from her.

"Tsuruga-san is a part of you Corn," she whispered with a smile, "Perhaps you might feel that he's been holding you back, maybe you even have a form of split personality that actors sometimes get, but right in here," she said touching her chest, "In here Tsuruga-san lives and you need him for your actor's persona."

Kuon blinked as he looked at Kyoko, "It's too late..." he told her.

"No," Kyoko shook her head, "Muse...we can get Muse to,"

"You mean Ten?" Kuon asked before smiling at her warmly, a smile that Kyoko recognized and now realized that it was Kuon's inner most smile of confidence, "It's too late, because I've decided there _is _something more important than breaking free of my dad's shadow and living as Tsuruga Ren."

"Really?" Lory asked looking at Kuon with a stern face.

"What is that?" Kyoko asked before he looked at her, taking her hand and pressing it to his lips.

"The answer is you"


	9. Chapter Eight :: Continuing Conversation

**A little bit of a boring chapter but hopefully there's some enjoyable parts in there, boy this fic is going to be surprisingly long but very fun to work on.**

**Chapter Eight :: Continuing Conversations**

Lory sighed as he looked between the two actors, noticing Kyoko's blush but also apologetic eyes towards Kuon he grinned rubbing his chin in a calculating fashion. "Well well," he mused, "Things are getting interested, I still believe you will come to regret as appearing as Kuon too early," he told Kuon looking at him. "Of course, there are other things that need to be discussed."

"Are you dropping me from LME?" Kuon asked as Lory lifted an eyebrow.

"For revealing your true identity no," he replied, "I don't think I'd be able to look your father in the eyes if I were to do that, but to give this baby the best life it can get."

Kuon looked at Kyoko to see her reaction as she looked at him, she looked down and blushed, "I...I don't think I can..."

"My offer still stands Kyoko-chan," he grinned at her, "Ren Tsuruga may have made the ideal father and husband, but I'll try my best...just allow me to help."

"How long is it possible to keep the name of the father out of the press?" Kyoko asked nervously, "I'd like to name Kuon-san as the father," she said nervously, "but is there some way of not mixing it with his coming out. I'd really hate to negatively influence my senpai," she said with a weak smile to Kuon who laughed.

"Trust me Kyoko-chan," he told her, "There'll be enough negative press, I just hope this time I can rise above it."

"Then wouldn't it be better..." Kyoko nervously told him, "To go back to being Tsuruga Ren whilst you still can,"

Kuon shook his head and chuckled, "That would be easier admittedly however, I feel that no girl would prefer to be with a character when they can have the real thing. I'll have to face the press anyway," he said now putting on more of his stupid smile, "Why not tonight?"

"Be—because," Kyoko replied nervously, "You want to be an international actor, to show the fact that you're not fully Japanese in Japan, it'll make it harder for you. Has your visa run out?"

Kuon thought about this before shaking his head, "I should go back and renew it soon but it's not run out for the moment. So Kyoko-chan," he said as she blinked at him, "You think you can try to be with this me?"

"Ye-Yes," she blushed before looking at Lory still awaiting her answer, "The baby..." she said as Lory frowned.

"You'll have until you start showing which I predict will be in another two or three months, fortunately Box R I understand will be done filming around that time," he told them as Kyoko nodded, "I suggest you to not take any more roles until one or two months after the baby is born however. Are you still planning to move in together?" he asked before a plotting smile came over his face.

"Pre-President?" Kuon and Kyoko both asked nervously looking at him.

"I have a house that you can live in," he told them, "It would be nice to see a child raised there by two parents who love them," he said with a nod as he pulled out a drawer with about a dozen keys, "Ah," he smiled before catching Kyoko's and Ren's disbelief, "This one will do," he lifted up two keys both attached to a notecard on a key chain, "Take the card off once you have memorized the address," he told the two of them who stared at Lory in confusion

"Ah," Kuon smiled knowingly, "Den-en-chofu"

Kyoko paused before her eyes widened as she repeated the word and then looked at Kuon, he looked so much like Ren that she had to continually tell herself he wasn't. "President," she tried as he frowned, "Isn't that too expensive?"

"Of course not, I bet you'll love it there," he told them, "It's got a lot of trees,"

"It's not that!" Kyoko panicked, "I'm just a new actor, only started acting in dramas last year, don't politicians work there...I..." she looked down before shaking her head, "Please refuse his offer Kuon-san..." she said through gritted teeth as he blinked at her.

"Why I'd be more than happy to help you fit in," Kuon told her as she looked at him wide eyed. "You fit in at the party for Dark Moon's last episode didn't you?"

"Ah! Y-Yes," she replied nervously, "Only because of the magic that makeup can bring..."

"Well they have makeup there, I'll buy you some..." he told her before looking at her, "Let me spoil you Kyoko-chan"

Kyoko froze as she saw the emperor of the night feel in his eyes, that flirtatious dark manner that she had seen before. _DEBT! _she panicked inside her head, _You just want me to run into massive debt!_

"Of course, I have to take care of my girlfriend!" he said before Lory's gaze deepened.

"Kyoko-san," he told her directly, "I know you want to do what's best for your career but lying would not be good if the truth does get out. I need to know everything about that night."

Kyoko turned pale as she blinked, "What?" she asked blankly before looking away, she bit her bottom lip about to cry as she felt Kuon's concerned gaze on her. Seeing her about to break Kuon reached out to touch her but she looked at him scared,

"I...I'd like you to leave the room Kuon-san?" she asked as he nodded and then bowed to Lory before going and sitting outside. Kyoko looked after where Kuon had gone, she knew she had to tell Lory but to tell Kuon the whole truth, it would make her feel dirty each time he smiled at her.

As Kuon stood outside the room he caught sight of Yashiro pacing again, "Yashiro-san," he smiled as Yashiro looked at him. He chuckled before pulling out his cell phone and calling the man who instantly reached into his coat to grab a glove before the call was hung up. "My apologies," Kuon said walking over to him, "There were some..."

"Idiot," Yashiro responded with a dark smile, one of an anger that Kuon hadn't seen for a while, "Do you know how many times I've had to apologize on your behalf for not showing up...and..." he looked at the hair and the eyes, "Ren, why did you..."

"I had to experience the real me," he told his manager honestly before dipping down into a bow, "I hope that you can continue to represent this me."

"Ren what are you..." Yashiro sighed before looking at him, "One more day like this and I'll have to seriously reconsider being your manager," he said, "I expect..."

"I'll apologize to all the cast and crew and other models," he said weakly, "I have to tell you that I have decided that it's time to start using my proper name."

"And that is Hizuri Ku-" Yashiro began before his eyes widened, "You're Kuu-sama's son?"

Kuon lifted a hand and laughed charismatically, he had tried to destroy all trace of Ren Tsuruga but really he had become more of a shift between him and the old Kuon, he was both for some reason. It troubled him so much that he tried to ignore it. "Yes," he said as Yashiro thought about their past conversations about Kuu.

"No wonder you weren't too excited, and here I thought it was your level head. You..." Yashiro tried to deduce

"I had not seen my father for five years when he came, at that moment of my life I was running away from the truth, but when someone shows you that incorporating someone else into a lie is hard then..."

"Incorporating someone else..." Yashiro began with a mischievous smile, he did an imitation of Kyoko, "Like her?"

"Yes," Kuon nodded, "We're dating now," he replied before seeing Yashiro's excitement over this before his next words hit him, "Unless Kyoko changes her mind, I'm going to be a father."

"What?" Yashiro blinked before waiting outside the room for Kyoko to be done.

"Kyoko's pregnant," Kuon smiled peacefully, "And we're moving in together, we just don't want to announce it just yet, will that be a problem?"

Yashiro shook his head, "I don't think that's necessary just yet, but for the sake of your career those two pieces of news do need to come out at some time and you must make sure that the public takes them in the right way by knowing your history with Kyoko, although it does confuse me that she would still be so happy with you after having sex forced upon her."

"I didn't force it upon her," Kuon replied as Yashiro caught the tiniest spark in his eyes

"You mean someone else did?" he asked concerned as Kuon looked away before showing his anger. "Of course I won't tell anyone, not even Kyoko-chan will know that I know. But is she worth sacrificing so much for Kuon? If you need another..."

"She's worth it," Kuon replied "So what's the interview? I heard it was very important for the agency"

"Actually it's Bridge Rock's show...I never knew it was that important," Yashiro said, "But they've been nominated for an award recently and I think the president expects you to show your face and your...blonde...hair. Also that mascot you talk to is part of the show,"

"Really?" Kuon blinked, "Hopefully they'll allow me to bring Kyoko and introduce her as my girlfriend."


	10. Chapter Nine :: The Person Underneath

**Alright so I've decided that I want to read some Skip Beat fics so If you know any or have any of your own please let me know in a review. I am sometimes very critical though and am always brutally honest without meaning to be ^^;;**

**Also in this fic I talk about some American/British artists/bands but change the names, hopefully this is alright that I referred to them...I mean song fics are alright and I don't say anything bad about them. Please let me know if this is against any rules though**

**Chapter Nine :: The Person Underneath**

Kuon sat down in the dressing room at TBM with a more restless expression than the calm, collected Ren would have. Yashiro had been noticing the differences for the rest of the afternoon they had spent together, whereas he held a kind of Tsuruga type of professionalism towards his work it felt like someone had stolen this body and was just attempting to act as Ren whilst failing. He didn't know why he had to do this live anyway as he was sure many were taped, but it was a special episode celebrating a year of doing this...or was it celebrating their nomination, whatever it was it was probably not the best venue for them if he were to reveal his identity.

Looking at the brown wig that Yashiro had given him he shook his head, "Can we get some music or something playing?" he asked trying to hide his anxiety. He leant his head back lazily and looked at the ceiling.

"Re—Kuon," Yashiro told him as he lifted his eyebrow, "The show will start in about half an hour besides you never usually listen to music so I didn't..."

"Argh," Kuon complained, "Yashiro...you're forgetting that I'm not Ren are you not?" he asked lifting a finger, "Sure the refined Ren preferred to relax in silence but I need some rock, or some rap, or some hip hop preferably in English."

"If you're talking about that kind of music, I find that the Japanese versions are actually more carefully done," he said before looking away. _Ren always listened to classical music, he said that in numerous interviews...what is with this type of American music idea._

"Are you saying that Yashiro," he said with a smug smile, "Because _you_ don't understand English?"

"Of course I know English!" Yashiro replied quickly unable to battle fully with that new smug smile of his, wait arrogance? The one thing that Ren never had, he didn't want to know now that that was one of Kuon's main qualities. "I was just thinking that if you were in a situation where you had to list the music you listen to, it wouldn't be bad for your image if you were to li-" with that he heard Kuon yawn and his back straightened, "st some Japanese artists."

"Wouldn't it be better if I'm myself?" Kuon flashed a cocky smile as Yashiro's eyes narrowed. He hadn't signed on for someone with this much pride. "I mean that's what's important right? That's what she told me afterall,"

"You mean Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro asked before sighing, "I guess she's right, but you also need to fit into Japanese society, especially since you're a foreigner."

"Ack" Kuon replied, "Yeah...don't want to get deported I guess," he shrugged

_You guess? You guess? _Yashiro screamed in his head, _If you're deported how do you expect to raise a child with Kyoko? There are very few foreigners who have a high position in this country as far as acting goes...just try to use some Japanese names before you insult everyone._

"Do you have Barty Venus? Or DeeMoBlue? Hotplate?" Kuon asked as Yashiro's eyes widened.

_Who are they! _He asked, _Who on earth is he talking about!" _Yashiro started screaming inside of his head, _Who is DeeMoBlue...some reporter? An American Artist?"_

"I guess you don't know those musicians," Kuon replied bored, "SingleDemocracy?"

"Oh you mean like America itself?" Yashiro asked as he looked at Kuon who had an 'are you stupid?' disrespectful expression on his face. "Wait...how do you know current musicians anyway?" he asked.

"Have to let the lion escape sometimes" Kuon replied as Yashiro blinked.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Well...I'm a lion," he told Yashiro who turned around and hit his head on the wall out of frustration with this guy and their conflicting personalities, was he just referring to himself in third person as an animal!

"What?" he asked looking towards the wall as Kuon tilted his head to the side

"Yashiro, are you alright?" he asked as Yashiro turned around with a strained smile. Perhaps he shouldn't be representing this Ren imposter, but no...he had to have Ren aspects about him. After all he hadn't eaten right? They had still arrived early hadn't they? He did phone and offer a formal apology to all the heads of the jobs that he had missed didn't he? Only someone with Ren's professionalism and hard stomach would do that without being prompted.

As they sat there there was a knock on the door and once Yashiro answered it he found Bo standing there, wearing a formal suit which didn't match Kuon's own outfit. A hooded sweatshirt and ripped jeans.

"Wow..." Bo said in his deep voice, "When people told me about your...transformation Hizuri-san, well I wasn't expecting your hair to be so bright." He looked at him with a knowing tilt of his head although his plastic eyes were still expressionless, "So is that what you're wearing?"

"Isn't it suitable?" he asked as Yashiro shook his head.

_This is why I told you to bring something more formal, _he said although he saw Kuon's arrogant smile yet again.

"It's a late night interview Yashiro-san, on the invitation it said casual formal," he said, "And then underneath 'something you feel comfortable in'"

"That's because you always dress formal, they were just trying to make it so you'd have a more leisurely image," he said as Kuon blinked back at him with an idiotic expression on his face which the manager could tell was fake.

"Am I not promoting that?" he asked as Yashiro wanted to hit his head on the wall again...no he wanted to ram Kuon's head on the wall and get Ren back. "I mean I'm comfortable." He pointed at the running shoes he was wearing, "Since these are a top American brand don't they suit me?"

"Well...do you have any other clothes?" Bo asked, "You still have twenty minutes,"

"I'm trying to promote a new image," he said, "Californian surfer."

_That's not even the image you're giving! _Yashiro screamed inside as Bo nodded his feathery head.

"Yes...I understand," Bo replied, "If you're coming out as Kuon Hizuri then..."

"Did I ever say I was gay?" Kuon asked before looking away, "I can't anyway, I have a girlfriend who will be appearing with me in an interview tomorrow morning."

Bo nodded, "I look forward to seeing who she is, if she is your girlfriend she's bound to be beautiful."

"She is," Kuon smiled happily, "Completely perfect to me."

"I expect so," Bo replied before looking at him, "Well if you're changed already then how about we go on a walk and talk about the subjects which will come up," he said, "I'm honored to be working with the best."

"You'll keep that sort of reputation or at least try I hope," Yashiro began but Kuon turned to him and then looked at the chicken and sighed as he stood up.

" You keep forgetting that I am no longer Ren Tsuruga," he told them, "I am trying to experience who I am and not get caught up in his past."

"I know," Yashiro told him before putting a hand on Kuon's shoulder, "But you won't do something completely stupid will you?"

"I'll think about it," Kuon grinned back to him before leaving with Bo.

As they had walked off a little distance from everyone else, Bo looked at Kuon. Kyoko's heart was beating in her chest, she hadn't wanted to do this, she hadn't wanted to deceive him but he was being so honest about himself that she wanted to tell him. Wasn't it better if she told him before Bridge Rock did?

As she sat down on a bench outside she looked at him, "Hizuri-san...Kuon," she said still using Bo's voice, "You have confided a lot in me, I feel it's time to confide in you."

"Sure," Kuon nodded looking at his chicken friend, "Is this something to do with the show,"

"More or less..." she said nervously, "I would like to remove my head but before I do, you have to promise me that you won't leave the show. Everyone is counting on you..." he said as he blinked.

"Why would I leave the show?" he asked before putting his hands on the head, "It's been a long time since we first met chicken," he said.

"Name's Bo," she replied with a salute before she gripped to her head and pulled it off feeling they were in a secluded face. As she took it off she saw the hurt in Kuon's eyes, the pain that she didn't want to cause. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm sorry Kuon...but I thought..."

Looking at her he bowed his head, "Thank you for being honest with me, it must have been hard as a beginner to give an advanced actor advice, I thank you for that," he told her.

"You're not angry?" she asked blinking, "I lied to you Kuon! I...I used my being a chicken to find out things..."

"But if I know you properly Kyoko-chan, it wasn't with malicious intent. However I am angry," he replied with a grin, "And you'll have to suffer for it tonight," he said in a seductive manner as Kyoko froze.

"W-Why?" she asked

"Because you made me suffer, you knew I was in love with you for a long time before I told you..." he sighed, _She probably didn't though, she is a little stu-innocent about those types of things. She probably thought it was another high schooler, but to not even feel jealousy. _"Thank you for not avoiding me at that time."

"No! No!" she said quickly shaking her head thinking he was accepting this a little too fast, "I didn't know that you were in love with me! I thought you were in love with another high school girl! I promise!" She sunk onto her knees about to go into a dogeza, "I..." she said as he looked at her.

"I don't forgive you," he said as her eyes widened seeing his crossed arms, his stubborn chin. "I don't forgive you for letting me go so long without kissing you."

"Eh?" Kyoko asked confused, "What does m-"

Kuon leaned in and kissed her deeply on the lips as memories of that night entered her mind and tears ran down her face before she heard it, a hated voice.

"Ha! I always knew you were a stupid chicken!" Shou said as Kyoko paled, her head screaming. Not knowing what they were talking about but having flashbacks to what Kyoko had told him about Shou.

"How dare you?" Kuon asked his hatred burning, "How dare you..."

Kyoko looked at him not expecting this level of anger, it was to a point she had never seen it before. Not even as Cain Heel had he, "Stop it!" she yelled before tears rolled down her cheeks, "Not until after the show! Don't ruin your image!"

"Like this bastard ruined yours!" he snapped, "I'm going to get revenge..."

"Let me!" she begged him, "Kuon!" she said trying to stop him but all he could see was the deepest red.


	11. Chapter Ten :: Speaking of Insanity

**Authors Note: I'm feeling a little depressed right now so I might take a break from all updates until I feel better. That means all of my fics...I just need to do some things to get myself happy again.**

**Anyway a very short chapter this time**

**Chapter Ten :: Speaking of Insanity**

"Kuon," Kyoko said nervously noticing the anger that could be sensed from every direction, her anger monitor was on full blast and she didn't know why Shou was on the receiving end. There had been many faults that the singer had made but for Ren...no Kuon to get this angry. "Stop it,"

Nervously she watched as Kuon grabbed Shou by the collar and spoke to him in a rather menacing tone in English, "Die you asshole!" he threw him to the ground with a thud as Kyoko felt her head screaming at that. She watched as Shou tried to get up but he could only push himself backwards. "You think you can spend nights alone with my girl?" he asked with a cold smile

"What?" Kyoko asked, _he must be thinking of the fact that Shou and I used to live together! He must be thinking that Shou and I had nights alone because he wants to monopolize me! _"Kuon!" she begged, the fear on her face as Shou finally picked himself up only to be backed against the wall, "That was in the past! Yes me and Shou have spent many nights together but that was a long time ago! Please don't hurt him!"

"You really want to protect this pig after he stole your virtue?" Kuon asked striking a punch only for it to hit the wall beside Shou's head, meaning that he was aiming there as anyone could tell he could put Shou in a coma or even kill him if he wanted to.

_Virtue? Oh he must be talking about the kiss...I don't think Shoutaro's done anything since then. _"It wasn't that much! You said it yourself! You said it wasn't the end of the world!" she yelled at him before watching Shou try to throw back a couple of punches however Kuon dodged each and every one of them.

"You mean you don't care that this guy abused you!" he asked only responding to Kyoko's voice, although Shou was making his own threats and talking his own trash talk all he could see was him, Kyoko and a disgusting bastard.

"Yes I do care! But let me get my own revenge!" she said before Kuon pushed Shou against the wall again.

"He damaged your career! If the news comes out that he took advantage of you!" Kuon shouted at her as he had his hand around Shou's throat and was tightening it in anger. Kyoko froze, he could really kill him, strangle him to death with the way he was acting.

Kyoko ran forth and put her hands around Kuon's wrist, "I love you..." she whispered to him, "Let me handle this, you shouldn't sacrifice anything more for me"

"How can you defend the man who you had sex with?" Kuon asked as Shou kneed him in the groin making the hold release slightly by only slightly.

"He didn't have sex with me! I had sex with Beagle!" she said as Kuon dropped Shou onto the floor where he stayed panting for breath.

"Beagle?" he asked, "It wasn't Fuwa?"

"No," Kyoko shook her head quickly, "It wasn't Fuwa..." she looked at Shou who had dark marks around his throat, a black eye and a bleeding lip.

"Y-ou" Shou croaked feeling his vocal chords hurting, "ha-d...se-x...wi' him?"

_This is bad! This is really really bad! _Kyoko thought inside her head as she looked at Shou, _He'll tell everyone what Kuon did and then Kuon's reputation will be ruined! He'll have to go back to America! _"I was forced into it," she said

Kuon glared at Shou, "You tell anyone about this and I'll kill you," he said in a very threatening manner, one that even Shou knew how to listen to. "Still...no one likes a star who can only get beat up and doesn't know how to fight," he said hitting Shou's weak spot, his popularity fading.

Shou stared at him with hate in his eyes, _Who the hell is this guy! Who the hell can make Kyoko say I love you to them! This is...this doesn't really look like Tsuruga but if it is...the top spot will be mine._He stood up and shrugged, "I..'ll...see" he said before turning around and then went to Shouko to get some ice for his eye.

Kuon sat down putting his head in his hands, a gloom surrounding him as Kyoko sat down next to him and put her hand on his back. "Are you alright?" she asked nervously, "It is true you know...even if you're like this, I still love you."

Kuon offered her a really weird look before sighing, "I guess my careers going to hit rock bottom in a couple of hours," he said as Kyoko shrugged.

"You never know, that damn Shou wouldn't want any part of his image to be ruined," she looked at him and then noticed the pain in his eyes. "I think you're forgetting something though."

"What?" he asked her although his genitals were hurting, that kneeing was surprisingly painful. "What am I forgetting?"

"The fact that you're not all Hizuri Kuon," she said with a smile, "Deep inside you Tsuruga..."

"I'm not Ren," he told her, "I'm not going to go back to being..."

"No listen," Kyoko said softly, "I know you. You didn't hurt Shou just because you wanted to hurt someone, you hurt Shou because you wanted to protect me." She looked at him, "I'm thankful for that but I know that just as Natsu lives inside of me, Ren lives inside of you. You've got to hold onto him...afterall...who knows if what Beagle said was true,"

"You mean on the night he hurt you?" Kuon growled before Kyoko shook her head.

"No, that time at Karuizawa, Beagle said that if the person who owned Corn continued to have the same feelings as he grew up he'd either be insane or he would have left this world by now," Kyoko replied with tears in her eyes as she looked at him sorrowfully.

"As you can see I'm right here," Kuon replied with a smile, "I'm not gone from this world, I'm here."

"I know...but..." Kyoko whispered slowly, "You're slowly falling back into the past, quickly turning back to who I think you used to be...I..." she cried more, "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me," he said putting his arm around the chicken suit and bringing her close. "And I'm not insane," he said as she nodded.

"As long as you're sure," she replied before he handed her back the head

"Come on let's get on with the interview and then we'll check out the house together...sleep on the floor if we have to."

"I'd like that," she smiled at him, "Corn."

**Author Note: Haha, I might actually play with this insanity thing a little as psychological stories are my favorite, what do you all think?**


	12. Chapter Eleven :: Questions and Answers

**So I'm still not feeling 100% but just as Roleplaying made me feel happy once upon a time I guess writing a story that few people review makes me somewhat satisfied even if it is only 1/100 people who actually comment...which I guess might be a lot. - shrugs -**

**Chapter Eleven :: Questions and Answers**

**Interview Part 1/2**

"So we'd like to welcome Hizuri Kuon," Hikaru said into the mic before Kyoko did her little dance to show Kuon onto the stage. She looked at him seeing the anxiety and depression he had before seeing him adopt a 'gentleman's smile'. She froze, was this? She blinked at him again from behind the plastic eyes, he wasn't wearing the outfit he had been wearing before. He was dressed in black formal pants and a white button up shirt, his hair was even back to being styled like Ren's, on his feet he wore the same shoes that Tsuruga Ren would wear. She blinked confused.

With a smile that told he was more Ren than Kuon, Kuon came onto the stage and heard the fans cheering for him. She froze unsure what to do. Hadn't he been determined to show the real him? Hadn't that been what had upset Yashiro so much, with a look back at Yashiro she saw a grave smile on his face.

"Welcome," Hikaru said, "Please sit down," he gestured to a chair, "Now we know you wanted to talk about your latest drama, I hear it's a comedy."

"That must be quite fun to work on," Shinichi spoke up as Yuusei grinned.

"We've arranged some improve for you to do tonight Tsuru-I mean Hizuri-san, you'll be working alongside a lucky member of the audience and our mascot."

"I look forward to it," Kuon...no Ren nodded, Kyoko eyed him suspiciously and wanted to ask Yashiro why he was doing this this way when he had decided to come out. He wasn't acting like he had when she had seen him in the dressing room or like he had when she had seen him with the president. What was he doing? "And yes, the cast that I'm working with on Konyaku Konyaku are very talented, I wouldn't call it a drama in the traditional sense more of a comedy series."

"And why have you chosen that one?" Hikaru asked thankful that Kuon wasn't as hard to work with as he had thought once hearing he wanted to be himself. His actions were just like Ren's. "I mean...you're not usually known for your comedy."

"I wanted to give my comedic side a chance," he smiled, "It's not something that I've had a chance to do before, I'm just happy I'm not becoming a hassle on the other actors. It's surely not my best work but it is a good show that I hope the audience will find interest in." _I also shouldn't reveal that it was the only one I could start a day or two after crashing as BJ. Of course I hate doing this stupid comedic shows, but it's a job and it's a chance to prove that I have variety in my action...at least that's what he thinks._

"Well I've heard that you're really going to be good on it, you've been filming for a month now haven't you?" Yuusei asked, "I'm really looking forward to seeing more of it, we've got a few clips to show the audience however I would like to see the finished thing."

"I mean, who knew that the Ren Tsuruga...no Hizuri Kuon we all saw portray such deep emotions in Dark Moon could provide comic relief as well. It really was a shock," they said, "And here we were thinking you were going to take a break from filming for a while."

"Not for a while in the slight sense," Kuon continued to smile in this false way as Kyoko grew more and more suspicious of him, "I have a new film shooting in June that I had agreed to. Since Konyaku Konyaku is a short series it will feel nice to have a slightly lighter schedule for a while, especially since things seem to be picking up in my personal life." _Might as well steer this conversation towards something other than this comedy series, I can't believe I agreed to such a part but people would be more suspicious to see me with free time on my hands and I hate not working...although I might not be working straight away when the baby comes._

"Your personal life?" Hikaru asked before grinning, "Are you telling us that Tsuruga Ren, the popular bachelor has picked up a fortunate woman?"

"Well she's a teenager," he replied as the girls in the audience started commenting

"Tsuruga Ren with a teenager?" one asked

"A high schooler! I bet it's a senior in high school!" another girl said, "Probably from that acting high school."

"Aww...and I wanted Ren, no Kuon to go out with me, I didn't know he was after younger women," a teenager whispered as Kuon looked at them with a surprised look.

"May we ask who 'she' is?" Shinichi asked as Kuon nodded.

"She has agreed to reveal herself, we're going to be appearing together on an interview tomorrow morning," he replied, "I hope that you'll continue to support me even though my bachelor days are over. She's a young actress who has only started to have roles such as Mio and Natsu."

Hikaru paled his eyebrows shooting up, why hadn't Kyoko told him that she was dating Ren? Unless of course this was a secret. "Are you t-talking about Mogami Kyoko," he said as Kuon looked at him in surprise.

"Of course, I have been in love with her for a long time, it took a lot to start our relationship however," he laughed as the girls whispered and he caught the words, 'Mio' 'plain girl' 'that girl'. "Is something wrong?" he asked looking at Hikaru who was trying to maintain his composure.

"I wish you the best of luck with her," he said in a false happy voice that Kuon instantly saw through.

_Stay strong leader! _both Shinichi and Yuusei thought as they stared at Hikaru.

"Well..." Hikaru began, "We have a word from our sponsors and then after that we'll be talking to Hizuri-san about his past in America and why he decided to leave and come to Japan. I hope you'll continue watching."

Bo gave a salute as the cameras flicked to adverts and went over to Ren. She looked at him before gesturing to the outside as he nodded. Once they were in the hallway off screen she looked at him. "So..." he said to the rooster, "Did I do alright announcing you as my girlfriend?" he asked rubbing his back, "I hated those questions about the comedy series...can't believe I'm working on such crap."

"Who..." Kyoko asked slowly, "Are you now?"

Kuon blinked at her, he tilted his head to the side confused, "Hizuri Kuon...your boyfriend," he told her as she sighed.

"I thought that," she replied, "And," she gestured towards the stage, "Who was that?"

"Hizuri Kuon," he told her as she leaned in closer to him as he paused, "What? I have to give a good impression when I'm announcing you as my girlfriend don't I?" he asked. "I mean...don't you want me to present you properly, I could tell them all..."

"No!" Kyoko shook her head, "And I know you now...or at least am starting to know you. That," she said, "Was someone who you didn't want to be anymore I thought. _That _was Tsuruga Ren."

"Maybe I'm more comfortable being him right now," Kuon told her before they got the sign that they were needed back on set and they both left with Kyoko watching him.

As the cameras were about to start rolling Kuon looked at Hikaru who had settled himself and then leaned across, "You alright?" he asked in a friendly manner. _He probably liked her too...shouldn't show much consideration towards my rivals._

"Yes," Hikaru smiled weakly, "I just liked her too, it's good that she has the best kind of man though."

"So..." the cameraman said, "We're on in, three, two, one"

"Welcome back everyone!" Hikaru perked up acting as if nothing was wrong. "Now we were about to start talking to the former Tsuruga Ren, now Kuon Hizuri about his past in America. Now we decided it would be more fun to ask the audience their thoughts about your past, so if you don't mind," he summoned Bo who brought forth the famous egg basket. Taking one Yuusei looked at Ren.

"Everyone knows about Hozu Shuuhei's...I mean Hizuri Kuu's famous stomach. What were meals in your house like when you were growing up? Are you a good chef Kuon? I'd love to try some of your food myself," Yuusei read out, "I think we'd like to see if you can cook too...unfortunately we're unprepared for it but..."

"You should be glad that you're not prepared for it," Kuon smiled, "Family dinners in my family were very important, my mother always liked it when we all sat down together. Of course they were not the most appetizing things in the world. My mother wasn't a top knotch chef but my father had talent," he smiled, "Even today I have trouble eating thinking about how my mother used to shove food into my mouth when I was very young," he laughed. _Sorry mother, _he apologized as he thought about it, _but you and father always taught me to answer honestly._

"Poor you," Shinichi laughed, "I think that would be torture for most children." This time he picked up an egg and smiled, "When did your dreams of becoming an actor begin?" he asked, "Were you inspired by your father?"

"Of course," Kuon nodded with his gentleman's smile showing up again, "Who could not be influenced by my father. I wanted to become an actor like him because he loved his job. Unfortunately I was slightly stubborn as an actor at first and got fired quite a lot, I did love acting but I wanted to portray characters in my way. Once I moved to Japan and started living as Tsuruga Ren, I think I put more effort into my creations. I am glad to say that stubborn side of me has been pushed to the background and I have never been fired."

"You were fired a lot?" Yuusei asked, "Well," he grinned, "You're Japan's top actor now so you don't have to worry about that. It seems everyone has to start somewhere."

"Thank you for understanding" 'Ren' replied. _It was better to tackle that question myself, after all it could have been blown out of proportion._

"No problem," Yuusei nodded as he picked up another egg. "Another interesting question, I expect a lot of these..." he nodded, "When you were shooting Dark Moon you did your own car stunt were you into car racing when you were younger Hizuri-san?"

Ren chuckled, "A little, however at fifteen years old it is more or less illegal to drive a car in America, my true love of driving occurred when I was hiding my past actually and when I was over here. I have a love of cars honestly enough," he smiled as Hikaru laughed.

Hikaru picked up the next egg before he frowned, "This person asks 'Kuon, I've done a search on the internet and it says you have a violent past, could you explain what this means in your own words and why?'"

Kuon sighed, since he had come out as Kuon Hizuri this afternoon instead of on this interview, then people would have had a chance to research him, he was probably a popular topic today. "I was into fighting as a young teenager," he replied sadly, "I was picked on and bullied a lot when I was younger and so a friend of mine taught me how to do street fighting, of course my father had already tried to teach me some skills and I was skilled at martial arts as well. I started to grow angrier towards the end of my time in America and would pick fights with those who had bullied me before. I am truly ashamed of the image that I had and whereas I was not in a gang have never forgiven myself for hurting so many people in such a way. As I grew older I learned to control myself more, I only hope in time I will be forgiven" he told them.

"Aww!" the audience all said together

"He was bullied?" a girl asked her friend, "No wonder he grew angry. It's only right for someone to want to defend themselves if they were bullied."

"I forgive you Kuon!" another yelled

Kyoko looked down she had guessed about his violent past but that he had been picked on and attacked when provoked she thought, then that made more sense. He was hurt and instead of hurting himself had attacked others, she had taken everything internally but perhaps he had snapped a little. She still loved him though. Wait love! Love! Yes love.

Hikaru picked up another egg before looking at it confused, "This comes from someone in our home audience," he told Kuon who nodded, "I don't really understand, but perhaps you will."

"Alright," Kuon asked.

"Who is Rick Miller and how are you responsible for his death?" Hikaru asked gravely as Kuon's face turned pale.


	13. Chapter Twelve :: Rick

**Okay so hopefully no one's too disappointed with what happens when Kuon answers the question and there's something fun at the end of this. Next chapter is some fluff too...oh and does anyone have any ideas for fluff they'd like to see in this story? No sex stuff please.**

**Chapter Twelve :: Rick**

**Interview Part 2/2**

"Rick..." Kuon began nervously as he bowed his head, giving a more defenseless look as the girls held their breath about this, "Rick was a good friend of mine...in this country the word I'd use for him is my sempai. He taught me a lot of things, he also taught me how to stand up for myself so I wouldn't be a chicken," he sighed as the depression reigned in his eyes.

"Well one night Rick was with his girlfriend Tina and they caught me beating up someone, I felt out of control. I don't know exactly why I was fighting with them and I completely regret the experience now...I think I'd still regret it now even if Rick hadn't have..."

Kyoko froze as Kuon paused, the audience, Bridge, and the crew were all listening to him on tenterhooks. _Kuon, _she whispered knowing that this was probably something he hadn't told anyone, to her talking about this story on a live show took courage. She nodded, _I'll keep cheering you on even if the audience is silent and hates you...I'll still love you, my precious sempai._

"Well I chased after one of the guys I was beating up and Rick wanted to stop me...he chased after me and he was hit-" his voice turned slightly high pitched, quieter but the microphone still caught it. Tears were in the man's eyes now, "by a car. He died about two to five minutes later and I stood there...covered in his blood. If Rick hadn't been my friend then they wouldn't have targeted him to get back at me. Even to this day I don't blame the ones driving the car, I blame myself. I killed Rick."

Hikaru paused as the audience remained silent for a few minutes longer before there came a massive applause and many of the fans called out to Kuon.

"Don't worry Kuon! It wasn't your fault!" one girl yelled

"We still love you even if you were a bad boy in America!" another yelled as Kuon looked at them as if they were crazy. He was sure that the day this secret came out it would be the end of his acting career...why were people supporting him after he had told them he had killed someone.

"Teach me how to fight sempai!" a boy yelled out who had come with his girlfriend.

**Meanwhile**

Lory smiled as he watched Kuon's surprised face, he was still in shock and the guilt showed in his eyes. He sighed, "That boy..." he said with a shake of his head, "He just doesn't know how much support he has in this country."

"But..." Sawara-san stated, "On the date that they are supposed to be filming to show how they should win the award," he noted. "Bridge can't control the fans," he looked at Lory who was dressed up as the phantom of the opera now, wanting to snatch away the young actress from her dashing partner. Not that if this was being written by someone that person remembered anything about Phantom of the Opera.

"And hasn't Kuon provided the drama they need, he's provided the setting so they should be able to find some way of coming back. It almost makes me wish I had put that question in with the support that he needs to overcome it, of course he has to forgive himself or see a ghost before he truly puts it behind him.

"I guess so...so you knew all of this president?" he asked as Lory raised his chin.

"Of course it's my job to know," he watched as Kuon looked painfully over at the chicken who saluted him and then walked over to put his wing on Kuon's shoulder.

**Back to Bridge!**

"Well," Hikaru smiled, "No one's going to blame you for that, I bet each of us has felt on the defensive and offensive side at times. I hope the audience at home realizes that although you may have had some people dislike you in the past, you've certainly changed. I don't think that we can find many people who hate the once Tsuruga Ren in Japan."

"Yeah...I mean when was the last time you had a violent outburst?" Yuusei replied as Kuon looked at them and was about to confess but Shinichi jumped in.

"It's not part of the image..."

"Actually," Kuon chuckled lightly, "I'm trying to present the more honest image of Hizuri Kuon, whether that's seen as someone who protects others or as a rebel I'm fine with as long as I'm being myself."

_Which is totally what you're not being _Bo sighed shaking his feathery head as he took a step away from Kuon. _Although _she smiled weakly _I am glad that he bounced back so fast from that question_

"So," Hikaru smiled at him as he picked up another question, "Let's hope these ones are much lighter, alright here we go," he grinned, "Who is your biggest inspiration?"

Kuon laughed lightly, "My father used to be my biggest inspiration and acting wise he still is, however my inspiration that gets me from day to day would have to be my girlfriend. She's cute but very determined and strong as well."

Kyoko froze, her eyes getting wider as she panicked. _Me? He named me as his biggest inspiration! No Kuon-san, it should be me saying that about you! I'm just your kouhai, a beginner, a girl who got pregnant and let you take responsibility! Don't say things like that._

"That's really cute, she must be pretty special," Hikaru smiled his eyes darting to Bo for a second before returning to Kuon.

"To be completely honest, I hadn't ever known a love like this before and now it makes so much sense. I'm going to be happy to see her every day now that we're going out. It's like when I'm with her I don't matter to myself any more, my wants, my needs they all come second to her. I feel that even acting would come second to her."

_Why say that! _Kyoko screamed inside her head, _Don't say that you'd rather give up acting for someone like me Kuon! Not someone who you feel you have to love because of the baby inside them!"_

"And are you worried that she's just going to get dramas based on your connection to her like you and your father," Yuusei asked concerned for Kyoko.

_That could happen! _Kyoko asked herself in a panic, _All because of...no...no...Tsuru—Hizuri—Kuon is worth that risk._

"Well I hope that she's noticed for her talents more than anything, I do believe she's more talented than me inside, she just has to learn the basics," he replied with a smile

Kyoko could have fallen over in that chicken suit but she managed to catch herself, her thoughts running wild.

"So," Hikaru leaned back, "That's enough question and answer I'm sure we'll be able to learn more about you in the days to come, so we're going to take a break and then when we get back see some of your acting skills at work,"

Once the filming had stopped Kyoko looked at Kuon and gave him a thumbs up with his feathery hand, he smiled thankful for her. He was still in shock with how they had taken the story with Rick but he was going to roll with the punches at least for tonight. Things were going to be bleaker once Shou had told his story.

When the cameras had started rolling again Bridge's manager pulled a girl from the audience to do the improv work with Kuon. Before Kuon knew it through he was standing in front of Love Me member #2 who stared at the chicken with a smile.

"And begin, first we'll start with something very easy."

"Alright," Kanae nodded, "Well let's see who we have on the bases. Who's on first, What's on second, I Don't Know is on third..." she smiled at him challengingly with this Abbott and Costello thing.

Kuon paused, what the heck was this! Why include something like this! He smiled peacefully and then completed the improv scenes.


	14. Chapter Thirteen :: First Night Together

**So I wanted to have a cute chapter here, I think it was more boring than cute and I can't believe how much I wrote today...people don't seem to have enjoyed it though but I did. Okay and the story focuses heavily on Kyoko's pregnancy soon.**

**Chapter Thirteen :: First Night Together**

Kuon looked up at the house where he and Kyoko were going to live starting that night, he had only brought a few things from his apartment, clothes, a couple of scripts and books, hygiene products, he blinked as he saw the amount that Kyoko had brought with her on a bicycle none the less.

"Kyoko," he asked before seeing her face drop at the house, she couldn't see it properly but she could understand the size of the house and what kind of house it was. She paled as she looked at it before going to Kuon.

"This is a dream right? I'm not actually living here...please Kuon," she said in a deep voice, "Please pinch me and wake me up. This house is...is..."

"Is?" Kuon asked tilting his head to the side as he saw the flowers start blossoming around her, her sparkly eyes dancing with the sight of the house being lit up by the street lamps.

"An Edwardian villa!" Kyoko said excitedly since it looked like something that the president had transformed to look like something in one of those books about noble families in England. "It has a garden and a fountain and places where the birds can come eat," she said before looking at a large tree, "Kuon I bet fairies live in that tree!" she told him as he tried hard to battle his laughter...in the end he failed.

"My apologies Kyoko," he said happily, "You're just too cute when you talk about fairies."

"That's because fairies,' she looked at the different fairytale statues that Lory had put out in the front for her, this house would be ideal for a girl but a boy wouldn't be completely embarrassed by the actual house. "I didn't know that Takarada-san was so into fairy tales."

"He probably had someone pick those up during the day, of course you never know since it's Lory we're talking about, shall we go inside?" he asked her

"Yes..." Kyoko nodded before her hand reached out for the key in his, "Kuon, don't you think this is a little too fanciful. Don't you think that we can not accept this offer...I mean it'd be nice for Cinderella or Charming to play around here but..."

"For one thing I think it would be an insult to the president if we were to turn it down, secondly I have already discussed a payment plan with the president where I will pay off this house in installments, and third that is not what you're naming your child unless you want them to experience a life of pain and suffering..." Kuon told her as Kyoko froze.

"From you?" she asked as he sighed and shook his head

"Of course not from me, but giving them names such as those would be starting them off in the wrong realm," he said as Kyoko blinked.

"Oh, of course," she smiled magically, "They need to have names they'd be proud to go into the acting world with...I understand,"

"I didn't mean that," Kuon told her, "And I'm hoping you won't force your child to do something if they didn't want to, I mean what if they wanted to be a housewife."

"Kuon, I'd say that that suggestion would be leading them down the path of misery," she said bluntly, "And I thought they were going to be our child anyway," she asked as he smiled and nodded.

"Alright, I'll accept the role of father," he nodded as he kissed her on the top of the head causing her to freeze, with that he managed to free his hand and put the key in the lock. Unlocking the door he noticed that the house was unfurnished, he frowned before turning the lights on to find that they worked. He had expected more from the president honestly enough. As he turned around he noticed a single table with a glass vase of roses in it and a card.

_The President wishes to deliver the furniture in two days time. There should be a futon for two upstairs._

Kuon sighed and shook his head, what was the president thinking? Had he deliberately taken out all the furniture just to give them a restless night, of course he didn't think he could be restless with Kyoko by his side, but she of course was a different matter. "The president expects us to share a bed for tonight," he told Kyoko, "Should we come back tomorrow?"

"Well..." she looked at the belongings she brought, "Although not everything is here I was really hoping to start fresh tomorrow, get into the mindset of being your girlfriend. I thought you confirmed with the president that we could get separate rooms."

"The furniture hasn't arrived yet, if need be I can sleep on the floor," he offered as Kyoko paused, this was Ren talking wasn't it? But he had changed back into the sweatshirt and jeans and was talking in more of a Kuon way. Was he just naturally kind around her, did she really come first?

"I...I can't let my sempai do that!" she said nervously as he came over to her and flicked her lightly in the forehead teasingly.

"It should be boyfriend and after your experiences I think it would be damaging to sleep together," he said as she remembered Beagle saying those words to her and she freaked.

"Why would you try to have sex with me if you know it's damaging!" she yelled out as Kuon blinked.

"I wasn't" he defended himself, "Not in the slightest."

"No, not you...Beagle said that," she began before Kuon came over to her, bent down and kissed her slowly and softly on the lips.

"I'm not him," he whispered, "I'll protect you. I'll sleep on the floor and you can have the futon, I won't have you hurting your back."

"But," Kyoko looked at him before smiling, "If it's you I wouldn't mind. The Heel siblings have slept together on a number of occasions, right brother," she winked

"Right..." he said before looking around, hopefully they had running water for him to take his shower...although hadn't he already taken one today? Wasn't that how this whole mess began. With a smile he looked to Kyoko and called out to her, "Need any shampoo or conditioner?"

"No I'm fine," she squeaked back before going off in a different direction to find if there was a bathroom that way.

**One Hour Later**

Kuon was laying with his arm protectively around Kyoko who kept shivering at his touch, sighing he looked at her and then asked her a simple question, "What are you thinking about?" he asked

"How you might need a teddy bear..." Kyoko said honestly, "I was trying to think what kind of stuffed animal best suited you, I pick golden retriever."

"Golden Retriever?" he asked, "What does that have to do with teddy bears?" he asked as he lay his head on the mat and she felt him kiss her down her neck, but it was different this time, it wasn't painful, it wasn't with a total psychopath.

"Well you always seem like you need something to hold..." she muttered as he smelled her wet hair, so they really had both taken showers again and now it was their hot, wet bodies laying side by side. "So I thought I'd buy you a teddy bear,"

"I don't need one," he denied shaking his head, "The baby might though."

"Oh yes, we have to make sure to have lots of toys prepared," she grinned, "I know that since it'll be your child too you'll want to spoil them a lot...I don't know if I'll make a good mother."

"Yes you will," he nodded, "You won't turn out like your mother,"

"Kuon..." she whispered to him, "Before the baby is born I'd like to try to find her..."

"Alright, I'll come with you," he told her as she blinked

"You promise?" she asked as he nodded knowing that he'd try to clear a day or even a couple if it was because of Kyoko.

"Promise, so what are you thinking of now?" he asked her laying back and taking his arms off her but she put a hand on his wrist to keep one arm there

"How I feel very much like a princess in this house," she said happily

"And I'm like a prince?" he asked hopefully

"No, I'd say you're a suit of armor come to life," she replied before seeing him sigh and look away. _Although you'll always be the emperor to me._


	15. Chapter Fourteen :: The Truth Comes Out

**So this chapter is half repercussions about what happened with Shou but half leading into something that will happen about 1/3 → ½ way through this story. Thank you for all the support, I feel much more secure in my writing now.**

**Chapter Fourteen :: Truth Comes Out**

Kuon looked at Kyoko as they arrived for their morning interview only to be received by many reporters, Kuon looked at them with a smile, his hair slightly messy and his clothes with the more comfortable expression. Yashiro was behind the couple as they walked hand in hand through the mass of reporters

"Hiizuri-san!" one reporter asked, "How are you feeling about what you said last night? Any regrets"

"Kyoko-san!" a journalist questioned, "How does it feel to be with someone with the power of the Hizuri family?"

"Are you two going to stay in Japan? Any plans of marriage?" a second TV reporter asked before there came the dreaded questions.

"Hizuri-san! Did you really believe Fuwa Shou to be a rapist when you beat him up?" Kuon turned at that not knowing what they meant

"Kyoko-san! How does it feel to be carrying a popular singer's baby and dating a popular actor! Don't you think that you're a little too promiscuous!" a man yelled as Kyoko turned and faced him.

"How did..." she said before turning pale, trust Fuwa to get there before them. It seemed this morning's interview was going to be about something unexpected. The difficulties in front of them.

"Kuon!" a tall woman asked, "Were you really the one who raped Kyoko! If not then how can you handle the fact of raising a child that isn't yours! Can that be the only reason as to why Kyoko decided to date you?"

Kuon looked down pulling Kyoko inside seeing her anger grow as Yashiro tried to handle the crowd outside. He looked at Kyoko once he got in, "Kyoko-san...are these things true?" he asked as she nodded now out of the spotlight of the press.

"It's not Kuon's fault though, last night...I hadn't explained things well, he thought that I had sex with Shou when it was really that damn Beagle," tears ran down her face, "Kuon was good enough to take me, his kouhai, as his girlfriend just because I'm pregnant."

"That's not the only reason," Kuon told her with a blank face, "I asked you to be my girlfriend because I love you," he told her, "I really hoped it wouldn't get out like this. Kyoko, I am sorry."

"Well there are things that can be done," Yashiro replied, "We could prove it really was a rape for one thing although I'm not sure how many will believe it as it's been a while."

"How did Shou even know I was pregnant though?" Kyoko asked thinking about the last time she saw him. "It's not like either of us told him." She looked at Kuon who shook his head.

"If you say I didn't then I didn't," he told her as she blinked up at him. "I don't really remember much when I get that angry," he explained.

"Then perhaps you shouldn't get that angry," Yashiro reminded him, "I mean I know you say in the past you were like this, but a long time has passed since then. Did he get this angry when he was Cain Heel?"

"Ye-Yes" Kyoko replied with a nod, "Still this time he was protecting me and it wasn't a civilian."

"You mean he actually went after the public?" Yashiro asked glad that this news hadn't gotten out. He sighed before placing two fingers on his forehead in deep thought, "Well this can still be solved as long as the news about Cain Heel doesn't get out. Any good man would want to defend a woman from a rapist right?"

"It's just that..." Kyoko nervously replied, "Shou wasn't the rapist, Beagle was."

She saw the hate in Kuon's eyes as she said that and shivered at how undirected it was, what that meant was that it was directed at a name more than a person. "I'll kill him..." Kuon snapped as Yashiro sighed and shook his head.

"Those thoughts will get you nowhere, now the police will probably be involved meaning that Vie Ghoul might flee" Yashiro commented.

Kuon nodded trying to think this through as Kyoko felt her anger taking control of her, "DAMN YOU SHOU!" she yelled as Kuon took her hand

"Let's just get this interview over with," he smiled at her although there was a little insanity and anger dancing in his eyes. "I mean what's the worst that can happen?" he asked as Yashiro sighed.

Kyoko looked at him and smiled, "Thank you for being so calm," she whispered as he blinked, just how wild did she expect him to be? With that she walked off to her dressing room

**Two Hours Later**

"I'd forget about what they said at the interview Kyoko," Kuon replied as he looked at the back seat, "I mean does it really matter that they..."

"Of course it matters that they think you took advantage of me!" Kyoko replied, "I mean, I already had feelings for you I was trying to hold back on and for you just to tell me to live with you."

"You could have said no," Kuon sighed, "But didn't I tell them I was glad that you said yes."

"They say that you only wanted to remind me of the support that I didn't have," she told him before looking down feeling sick. "Can we pull over?" she asked him as he blinked at her.

"Huh?" he asked, "Kyoko we're on the middle of the freeway," he tried to remind her as she looked down trying to hold back the nausea. Seeing her pain, Kuon pulled off and let her out only to see her throw up.

Yashiro watched the girl nervously, "Will she be alright?" he asked as Kuon got out and walked over to her, rubbing her back a little only to see tears in her eyes.

"I should be having this puppy with him instead of you..." she whispered her head bowed nervously. "I just...I wanted..." she shook her head nervously.

"I know," he nodded, "If you were ever to have children then you'd want it to be with a prince, you'd want to raise them to be a prince or princess in line for the throne in a castle."

Kyoko delivered him a glare, "No..." she told him, "I mean when I was little yes but..."

"You just want the father to be someone who loves you and cares about you," he told her gently, "You want the child raised in a family with two parents who care about them," he saw the tears in her eyes. "This is because you weren't able to have these things yourself when you were growing up."

Kyoko nodded, "I forget how well you know my past Corn," she whispered, "I just..."

"You don't want me to have to stand up for you when it's not me you had sex with?" he asked her as Yashiro watched them disappointed.

"It's not fair to you!" Kyoko whimpered, "I mean, I'm four years younger than you, to make my sempai have to make all these sacrifices for me and for them to say those things to you."

"I don't mind..." Kuon told her with a deep sigh at the end, "I really don't."

"I can't be with you," Kyoko sniffed, "I should be with him."

"Why not?" he asked her wanting to hold her, "I don't care if I'm not the father to this baby," he lied trying to pass it off with a smile, "We just have to..."

"But you do care" Kyoko sniffed, "I..."

"Do you want me to marry you?" Kuon asked having had thoughts about that already, he was ready to do that if that was what Kyoko wanted. However she shook her head quickly.

"I..." she looked at him sadly, "I should have known better, I shouldn't have people that I love, it just doesn't work for me."

"So you're breaking up with me after one day just because of a few reporters?" he asked lifting an eyebrow as she froze.

"It's because you're making too many sacrifices for me!" she yelled at him, "I just...I'm still in shock, I just can't believe that you love me Kuon."

"Then start believing that, I'm telling you..." he sighed, "I wish that baby was mine, but it isn't," he commented, "It doesn't mean I'll love them any less, doesn't mean that I won't do my best to be the best kind of father, doesn't mean that my parents won't accept them as their grandchild."

Kyoko looked at him wide eyed and looked down, not knowing that the difficulty of being with Kuon would last over several months becoming more painful week by week.


	16. Chapter Fifteen :: A Good Morning!

**Chapter Fifteen :: A Good Morning**

**One Month Later**

Kyoko looked out from her own four pillar bed as she woke up, this room looked like one a princess might have she thought, she smiled, the president knew her well or was it Kuon. She hadn't found out over the month they had spent together but in her heart she knew they were getting closer. Now instead of only seeing one another on set or at LME they saw each other every day even going out and having meals together, it made her feel really happy.

She crossed to her wardrobe that looked a little like that one about that magical land she had seen the movie of, opening it she reached in and took a glance at the rich clothes that Kuon had bought her, each of which probably cost a lot of money as they came from expensive stores. She sighed and then looked at her old clothes to the side of them, those were the clothes that a plain girl would wear but wasn't she a plain boring girl? No matter how often Kuon denied that she felt that that was where she belonged? She pulled out her school uniform and smiled weakly.

When the news had come out she had started to get bullied by some people because of her relationship with Kuon but others were really supportive. People she had never talked to were becoming her friends because of their shared love for Kuon. It was strange and similar to the situation she had when she was younger, but people respected her choices now. She had even been offered a few roles she could do when she was pregnant and was trying to decide whether to take them or not. The one she liked most was about a girl who had been betrayed by her exboyfriend and found love through cooking. She had even named her baby Momo after her favorite fruit.

Smiling she went to the bathroom that was attached to her room and then showered and changed from the nightgown she was wearing. She looked at the drawers which were now full of makeup that Kuon had spoiled her with, the makeup from Kanae still was proudly presented on the counter by the sink though. As she looked at herself, she felt her stomach sink and then dashed to the toilet. _I hate morning sickness _she thought bitterly.

Looking at the time on the wall she noticed it was five thirty, although she didn't have to leave for school for an hour or so she and Kuon had this normal routine for what they would do. Wiping her mouth and brushing her teeth again Kyoko left the bathroom with a smile and then caught Kuon in the kitchen waiting for her. She looked at the chopped up ingredients and meat and the two bento boxes that were on the counter. She laughed, ever since they had moved in together, Kuon had asked her to help him learn how to cook so he could make her favorite meals for her and the baby when it came.

With a large grin she came over to him, "You started already?" she asked before looking at the pieces, "A lot better than your usual cuts," she told him.

"Hey!" he told her with a grin, "I'm trying sempai"

Kyoko paled before she blushed, "Please don't call me that," she said before looking at him and seeing the love in his face and the want to kiss her, "Oh," she argued, "But...I just had morning sickness..." she looked around, "Which recipe are you using?"

"Hamburger and Eggs," he told her, "With a salad and side dish with tofu," he told her as she grinned

"Hamburger!" she said excitedly, "I hope that the babies will like hamburger as much as I do. Then we could have it every week...although having such a lower class thing as..." she trailed off

"Hamburgers are delicious no matter what social class you're in," Kuon winked at her before noticing her skirt. "Kyoko..." he said slowly as she looked at him with an innocent smile

"Yes Kuon?" she asked in return

"Your skirt looks a little tighter," he said with a smile, "Does that mean..."

Kyoko's eyes widened and she looked down at her skirt, it did feel a bit tighter but why was Kuon so happy about that? Was he just excited to be calling her fat? She growled the next part, "You're making fun of me aren't you?" she asked

Kuon lifted an eyebrow, "It just means that I get to go shopping with you again," he told her as Kyoko shook her head quickly.

"No!" she protested, "I...I already have all those clothes in the bigger size you bought for me last month," she said, "And the maternity clothes with the elastic! I'm fine," she paled before seeing his smile fade. _Does he really enjoy spoiling me this much? It's just like he's still Cain Heel spoiling his sister._

"Well soon we'll be able to buy some things for the baby," he said happily thinking about all the things he'd want to buy for "his" first child.

"Ah! I think we can wait a few months though," she said before looking down and pressing two fingertips together, "Umm...Kuon...today"

"I already know," he told her with a nod, "I've asked Yashiro to make a gap in my schedule so I can go with you to the doctor. Will we get to have an ultrasound this time?"

"Not this time..." she said seeing his disappointment and patted his arm, "So why don't I take care of the rest of the cooking?" she asked, "Or...I'll make the hamburger meal and you can put together a salad, just a normal size alright," she smiled at him. Why were her male friends and boyfriends ones with such extreme tastes.

"I'll put together a salad," he nodded, "I'll leave you to do the hamburger and eggs," he beamed since Kyoko grew scared of him each time he tried to use the frying pan or saucepans. Cold meals were the best because they could be screwed up less easily.

Kyoko laughed lightly as she saw the progress that Kuon had made, "You've done a good job so far, I'm glad..." she grinned at him, "It's nice knowing that we're both eating isn't it?" she asked excitedly as Kuon chuckled uneasily.

"If it makes you happy it makes me happy, I'd eat anything you cooked," he told her, wrapping an arm around her and bringing her closer to his chest.

"Even roasted frogs?" she asked as he laughed at that old joke.

"Even roasted frogs," he nodded before looking at her adoringly, "My parents love you," he said as she nodded.

"Father is very special to me," she blushed before pushing him away, "When are they coming again?" she asked him as he thought things through.

"They should be arriving Saturday," he replied, "I've already set up the guest bedroom for them," he told her, "To think it'll be my first time seeing my mother for five years."

Kyoko looked at him and then looked away nervously, "They won't be expecting this will they?" she asked Kuon who was growing his hair out, he was wearing a black turtleneck shirt with sleeves, and brown jeans with a belt. "You look more fashionable than usual," she said since he had tried to adopt a more casual appearance recently.

"I think they already know our situation," he told her gently, he looked at her to see her fear before tears started rolling down her cheeks, "Kyoko!" he asked in alarm as he tried to hold her tighter, "What is it? What's wrong? Don't you want to see them?"

"What a-about?" she choked at him, "If they're mad at me?" she asked

"Mad at you?" he blinked, "No I don't..."

"I got you involved in a pregnancy that isn't yours," she whimpered as he stroked her hair back, "I mean..." she looked down, "Father may not want me anymore since I was touched by that man and your mother may think you're an idiot."

"That I'm an idiot?" he asked raising an eyebrow, "Are you saying that's how my mother would feel or how you feel?" he asked her as she shook her head quickly.

"You're not an idiot Kuon...you're more like a naïve knight," she laughed after she had said that before starting to laugh harder as he stared at her. Were these mood swings she was experiencing? At least they weren't as extreme as he thought they would be.

"What?" he grinned at her, "What's so funny? That I'm naive"

"That you think that I'm beautiful," she said with a pretty kind of laugh, "That you just feel your parents would understand, that you think your parents don't think anything bad of me."

"Why would they think something bad of you?" he asked, "When I spoke to my father on the phone he said that he was angry with that man but that he loved you still and that he was excited to get his first grandchild."

"But it's not really their grandchild is it?" Kyoko blinked at him before cracking up again as Kuon stared at her incredulously

"Yes it is, you're his son too," he tried to reassure her, "Are you thinking of leaving me?" he asked her

"I will never leave you Kuon," she replied determined to keep her word on that, "As long as you don't think I'm some plain, boring girl who could never interest you."

"Never," he replied, "Although if you're worried about me spoiling you, you're going to have to worry about my parents as well...so let's get these bentos done," he told her and sighed half heartedly. He would only eat a full bento because of her but their promise was that she would eat if he did and it was best for the baby to be healthy.

"I look forward to meeting her," she smiled. She looked at him before feeling him kiss her on the forehead and blushed deeply. _I love you _she thought before turning around to get the meat cooking.


	17. Chapter Sixteen :: Filling Out Forms

**Okay so I've decided to organize my life how I'd like to organize it in this New Year as long as I get the okay from my college. With reading fanfiction on weekdays, writing on weekends or when a chapter is heavily reviewed (5 or more reviews), searching for work during the week and working on a new blog**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy the last update before next week probably **

**Chapter Sixteen :: Filling Out Forms**

Kyoko sat nervously in the waiting room by herself, she bowed her head looking down at her stomach before gazing up at the clock nervously. She stared at the rest of the people in the waiting room and sighed, he was usually early wasn't he? But wasn't that just Ren? Kuon had his own schedule, she put her finger to her chin whilst thinking about it. Kuon had been arriving early for things too and hated making people wait for him, she smiled weakly that was just like her sempai.

As she looked down she found a few magazines on pregnancy on the small table beside her, she picked up one which focused mostly on the first trimester, wasn't that where she was? Well if one counted from her last period she was eight weeks pregnant...or was it four? Nervously she looked down, she had conceived the child six weeks ago making it eight right? Well she'd wait to hear what the doctor said.

Looking at her stomach she smiled at the baby inside before a disgusted look appeared on her face, she feared for this child. If Kuon was the father at least the baby would be human...but a child with the demon king. She wanted to scan through the magazine and see if there were any articles about what to do if the baby wasn't fully human? She really hoped the baby was a girl, someone she could protect and treat like a princess, hopefully she wouldn't be like her mother and if she was she'd just ask Kuon to take the baby far away from her and put her in a tower.

Looking at the next article her eyes lit up at the numerous things she could eat including low fat hamburger. She smiled happily thinking about it before looking at what she couldn't eat, a lot of things were listed. She looked at the front of the magazine trying to get the title so she could buy a copy herself.

"You can keep it if you like," the doctor said as she exited the room and smiled down at Kyoko who looked around and smiled at her, "There are still twenty minutes before your appointment Kyoko-san," she said as Kyoko blinked, "I'd like you to fill out some forms if you don't mind."

"No..." Kyoko replied slowly, "I don't mind,"

The doctor nodded and gave her a couple of forms on a clipboard as Kyoko looked at them and started filling them out. She knew her blood type, her age, her health insurance number and all the details about her own life and then saw on the next line 'Emergency Contact #1' she smiled before nodding and started to put 'Hizu-" she paused tapping the pen on her chin. Would Kuon be angry if he was called by the doctors whilst he was filming the drama or worse the film! Would he find it troublesome to have her put him as emergency contact number one, she froze wishing he was here.

Looking at the next line she looked away and then looked down again unable to fill that out, did she even have an emergency contact #2? Was there someone who could vouch for her if need be? Even Kanae might find it bothersome.

She skipped down through those questions before seeing another box, 'Family History'. She stopped, the pen dropping from her hand as it asked about any medical conditions her family might have. She felt the tears appear in her eyes and nervously tried to wipe them away but they still were coming. She heard the door open and then a nervous few quick footsteps before seeing Kuon's shoes.

"Hey," he whispered to her as she tried laughing but it sounded forced, "What is it?" he asked Yashiro looking at the two of them as he walked in. "It's not because I brought Yashiro is it?" he asked.

"I'll go away if you two need me to," Yashiro replied quickly, "It's just Kuon has a show after this is finished,"

Kuon shot back a glare as he sat next to Kyoko allowing her to cry on his shoulder. "Hey," he said in a calming voice, "What is it? What happened?"

"I..." Kyoko spoke weakly sobering up now he was here, "I don't know the answers to the forms. I just realized how much of a mistake I'm making."

Kuon blinked, "A mistake?" he asked before putting a hand on her shoulder, "You still have time to...you know," he said delicately as Kyoko shook her head quickly.

"I don't want to give the baby up, but there's things I don't know," she tried to explain as Kuon looked at the form.

"May I see this?" he asked her as she nodded, he read through her personal details, her address, her name all perfectly written before getting down to emergency contact where he just saw the first character of his last name written, he blinked. "Well this step is easy," he told her, "First you fill out my full name and give them my details," he said slowly gesturing to the lines by running his finger underneath them.

"But..." Kyoko replied wide eyed, "What if you get sick of this idea? What if we break up?"

"Who said we're going to break up?" he asked her, "And I'd never grow tired of the idea of having a family with you...even if things don't work out between us I'd always like to be considered your friend Kyoko, anyway these forms can be changed so don't think about what might happen because I don't think it will."

Kyoko nodded before putting in Kuon's details such as his cell phone, his age, and his address. She smiled once that was done before pointing to the next line, "And here?" she asked as he nodded.

Thinking it through he looked at her, "What about the president?" he suggested

"The president!" Kyoko asked standing up and looking at him as if he were crazy, "What would..." she looked down, "Can't we just leave it blank?"

Kuon sighed and looked at Yashiro, "Do you mind if Kyoko puts you as an emergency contact?" he asked with a weak smile

"Of course not," Yashiro replied as Kyoko blinked at him, "After all if it's a baby being raised by the two of you..."

"Are you really really sure?" Kyoko asked looking at him, "That you don't mind."

"I consider it an honor," Yashiro replied as Kyoko grinned and then completed that before Kuon took the form and looked at the worrying part.

"Family history huh? So it's asking about your parents," he looked at Kyoko before stating his honest opinion, "You could always tell them the truth, that you don't really know your parents."

"Would that..." Kyoko muttered nervously, "Would that really be alright?"

"It'll probably ask you about the father as well and any genetic disorders in his family," Yashiro pointed out as the room got cold. Kuon had to be reminded on a daily basis that he was not the father and instead that this was a situation that happened after a rape had occurred, Kyoko nervously whispered under her breath.

"He doesn't have a family," she said nervously, "I mean even if he did it would be a family who live in hell, he's a demon not a person."

"What an interesting thing to say," a man smiled as he walked in, "Your new phone is so easy to hack you know Mogami," he said as Yashiro and Kuon looked between themselves. This wasn't Beagle but he saw had an aura like him and dressed like him.

"You!" Kyoko said before feeling him looking at her stomach and shivered.

"Who are you?" Kuon asked through gritted teeth as he looked at the long haired drummer.

"Reino wanted to be here," he told them, "He sends his apologies to you Kyoko...he said that he'd like to have a baby with the one he loves."

"That beagle better apologize to me!" Kyoko yelled although her entire body seemed to be drenched in sweat from just seeing him there, "After what he took from me!"

"I would call it a gift," Miroku smiled smugly at her before shaking his head, "Reino would like to see you again."

"Never," Kuon said taking a step forward, "He may never see this baby!"

"A boy..." Miroku said looking at her stomach, "I judge that this baby will be a boy," he announced as Kyoko's eyes widened.

"It's a girl!" she stated back, "A princess! Someone with a cute name who isn't deceived by love."

"Like you you mean?" Miroku asked as he looked at her, "Reino says he'll see you after the baby is born."

Kyoko shivered at that as Kuon stood up showing only a slight percentage of his anger. "No he won't, this isn't his child, he's done his part." he commented

Miroku sighed, "Well this is giving me a headache," he said turning, "But trust me at that time you'll see what an important thing it is for your child to have a father who loves you."

"That's why I'm with Kuon!" Kyoko yelled back at him but he shrugged and left not knowing why Reino wanted a plain girl like her anyway. Kuon stood still to the spot trying to figure out what he should do, what he should do being so different as to what he wanted to do.

"Don't attack," Yashiro said as Kuon was about to snap at him before hearing Kyoko

"When is the earliest we can go to Kyoto Kuon? If I can't find my mother perhaps the people I stayed with might know some of her history." Kuon looked at her seeing her paler than ever and shivering and sighed.

"How about once Box R is finished shooting we go," he told her and she nodded in agreement.


	18. Chapter Seventeen :: Meet The Parents

**Argh! Can't believe I'm breaking my updating goal to myself, but I just went through a couple of pregnancy sites, though what do I really want to put into this fic and then decided, it's not really about if anyone is reading it [though that is an added, obvious bonus] it's about am I writing what I want to write. When I mapped out the first 2/3 or ¾ of the story it turned out to have 117+ chapters. It's alright if you don't want to support me the whole way through this journey, but I hope you enjoy the result once it's ended and I intend to end this one.**

**I also can't believe this chapter is this short, next chapter will be longer to make up for it.**

**Chapter Seventeen :: Meet The Parents**

Kyoko nervously paced around the area where the mass media were gathered watching for the arrival of the Hizuri's for their reunion with their son. Kyoko had dressed in a fashionable baby pink skirt with white button up shirt and pink jacket, the outfit that most made her feel like a princess. It only reminded Kuon of how young she was.

"We're really seeing Kuu in the flesh!" the most excited person in the group said as Kuon sighed and stared at his manager before laughing, he felt so anxious about this and it was good that he had his support here, not that he expected his father to come and beat him up but an actor had to be prepared for anything. "I can't believe it, I thought since I'm representing his son it would happen but..."

Kuon sighed raising an eyebrow, "He is human...my father you know, of course," he looked up thinking about it, "He is sometimes rather like an alien though." He looked at Kyoko who was looking down nervously and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her he held her tight, kissing her on the top of her head. "It'll be fine, my father already loves you."

"But it's father," Kyoko shivered, "What if he thinks I'm dirty for sleeping with someone who I'm not dating. His impression of me will be shattered."

"It was a rape," Kuon whispered to her as he hugged her to him, "No one blames you and we all support you. You've been doing great," he told her softly.

Kyoko shook her head quickly before looking at Yashiro, "Why is Yashiro-san here again?" she asked as Kuon looked away without saying anything, she blinked.

"Well..." he told them, "I have a shoot that I have to get to in about an hour, Yashiro-san agreed to accompany me before then but I think..." he whispered to her, "He has a bit of a Kuu fanboy."

"What?" Yashiro asked raising an eyebrow as Kuon laughed at him. After their first encounter, Kuon and Yashiro's, they had come to understand each other more and it wasn't so hard to work with Kuon as it had first seemed. "He's here" he said seeing people exiting, "Who knew he would choose to fly..." he began as Kyoko paled and then Kuon took her hand as he walked into the point where Kuu and Julie could see him.

"Father," he smiled at him, "Hello Mother."

"Father!" Kyoko replied before dropping hold of Kuon's hand and running to Kuu only for him to hug her, "It's so good to see you again."

Kuon looked at them before gesturing to Yashiro, "I hope you don't mind, I brought my manager here."

"That's fine Kuon," Kuu replied, "I would only expect that you still have work today...although you did tell me you had tomorrow off, we'll be staying for a few days this time but we'll come again soon."

"Understandable," Kuon nodded before looking at Julie, "Hello mother," he repeated seeing the tears in her eyes. Julie opened her mouth wanting to say something before she saw Kyoko.

"You must be Kyoko," she said as Kuon's eyes widened, "My husband has told me a lot about you, might I say you're even more beautiful than he described,"

"Oh," Kyoko whispered fingering her necklace, "Princess Rosa still has that effect,"

Kuon looked at her and shook his head, he then looked at the luggage. "Here," he offered to his mother, "Let me take your bag," he told her as she looked at him with a frown.

"I'm fine," she whispered tears about to fall, "Kuon..." she shook her head as he paused

_Crap!_ Kuon scolded himself, _Did I do something wrong! Is that why she won't talk to me? _"Mother..." he said trying to use the straight forward approach as he took the suitcase, "Do you have some work over here?"

"Just a few modeling shoots," she said before looking at Kuon and sighed, "Why have you not proposed to Kyoko yet?" she asked bluntly

"What?" Kuon blinked as Kyoko looked to him.

"Oh...I..." she bowed deeply to Julie, "I'm sorry, it's because of me that Kuon doesn't want to get married, it's because I'm some plain girl not like..."

Kuon rolled his eyes and then grinned at her "Shall we get married right now Kyoko?" he asked as Kyoko shook her head quickly.

"No, no that's alright...I don't really need to get married. Kuon has already sacrificed so much for my benefit that it would be wrong to inconvenience him anymore." Kyoko protested as Julie looked at her, "I mean..." she bowed deeply, "I really wish I was your child."

"So you want to marry me for my parents?" Kuon lifted an eyebrow as Kyoko panicked again. Yashiro smiled in the background as he started to lead them towards the car and through the press. "How do-"

"No! That's not it, I don't want to marry you Kuon...at least not yet," she told him honestly as he smiled at her with a sigh, he shook his head remembering his conversation with Kotoname-san

"_So you're dating Kyoko?" she asked him before seeing his weak smile, she shook her head, "I'd have preferred it if Tsuruga Ren had dated her," Kanae replied, "But I'm warning you if you hurt her I will make sure you will have to go outside of Japan for your acting jobs if you were to get any at all..."_

"_So...you'd go after my reputation" Kuon asked lifting an eyebrow_

"_With someone like you I'm sure you have to sometimes,"_ _Kanae hid a smile, "So if you hurt her I will hurt you twice as bad."_

"_I would never hurt her," he smiled, "I love her. I will always love her."_

Ren shivered remembering Kanae's other threats, he definitely didn't want to get on her bad side. As they got to the car he stopped and looked at Kyoko. "Kyoko..." he whispered, "Are you happy?" he whispered as she grinned and looked at the two parent Hizuris

"Of course," she nodded.


	19. Chapter Eighteen::Talking About The Past

**Okay, something really confused me from Chapter 184...or at least the summary...and that is asking if Kuon's a Russian so because Juliana is a Russian name I decide to make Juliena Russian, please forgive me if this does not turn out to be so. Also this story contains something that never happened in the manga but is my own creation, if you don't like it then I'm sorry but it seemed to fit for me. Thank you and thank you all for reading and reviewing in my past chapters**

**Chapter Eighteen :: Talking About The Past**

"Kyoko-chan," Julie said the name bouncing off her tongue in a sweet manner, she smiled affectionately at the girl as they stood together in the clothes shop. Although Kuon had bought her many clothes already, Julie was just as eager to spoil her second son. "What about this?" she picked up a fashionable trench coat, "I mean, it has an elastic waist so it'll be perfect for when you get bigger."

Kyoko blushed at that before shaking her head and looked at the basket of clothes, some Julie had bought for herself and others that had been bought for her. "Julienna-san" Kyoko spoke formally only for Julie to click her throat in her mouth.

"Now Now Kyoko," she said to her softly, "What is this san nonsense," Kyoko's back straightened as she looked at the woman nervously, "Can't you pretend that I'm your mother."

"I wouldn't wish that on anyone," Kyoko said in a semi-dead voice, "No...not even on my wost enemies."

"But sooner or later Kuon will propose to you," she smiled as Kyoko looked down.

"Could you please not say that so freely," Kyoko paled as Julie bit her lip and then nodded at the basket as she put the coat in.

"This should be all and why not, it's bound to happen so you should keep optimistic. Tell him to marry you if need be," she laughed, "Kuon always did what _I _told him when he was little."

Kyoko looked up, feat in her eyes and she shook her head wildly from side to side, "I can't do that, I'm just his kouhai, someone he's taken pity on, he doesn't really love me Julie-san."

Julie frowned at that, a frown that could match the president's own one when it came to love, "Kyoko-chan..." she began and then let her face muscles loosen and sighed, "I'm sure my husband has given you a long speech on Kuon's attributes, in fact I know that he has since he told me, didn't he say that Kuon was a man of his word?"

"Y-Yes," Kyoko replied

"And if you were to count the number of times Kuon has now told you that he loves you what would that number be?" she asked as Kyoko's eyes widened but her expression grew more sorrowful.

"I...I wouldn't know, he's said it every day and it's already been..." she thought about it, "About seven weeks since I found out I was pregnant and he started telling me that," she looked around her to see the curious shoppers, "Julienna-san," she said nervously, "May we talk about this somewhere else, I feel that if I express all my thoughts here..."

"Then let's pay for all this and we can take a taxi back," she looked at her cash and smiled, there was plenty for both. "You know, sometimes when we feel love we're afraid of it. When Kuu first took me to his parent's home in Kyoto then I was scared, it was only after his father called me a dirty Russian and Kuu stood up for me that I knew it was alright to love him."

"So you're Russian?" Kyoko asked her as Julie blinked.

"From what you've let me know," Julie smiled as they walked towards the area where she was to pay, "You don't know a lot about me. I am originally a Russian model," she replied with a light smile, "Although I've been in America since I was eighteen and got a job at an agency there. I'm an American citizen but that doesn't mean that Kuon isn't an American."

"So..." Kyoko thought about this, "He really is an American," she blushed before shaking her head, "That only goes to prove my point Juliena-san" she said as Julie blinked at her before their time came to pay and Kyoko stayed silent as Julie made small talk with the cashiers. Once they were done, in fact once they had gotten out of the taxi and were about to head into the house Kyoko began again. "Don't Americans usually say I love you..." she said as Julie sighed.

"Although I admit that Kuon said that a lot when he was younger, I don't really think that Tsuruga-san had said it. After all Tsuruga Ren was the epitome of the Japanese man. I mean didn't he tell you or let you know that you were special?" Julie asked as Kyoko paled

"I..." she said nervously, "Yes," she finally squeaked.

"And didn't he look at you in a way he wouldn't just look at everyone else," Julie continued as Kyoko shivered and said in a dull voice.

"Please," she whispered, tears starting to pick up in her eyes, "Please don't use that as a reference, both Tsuruga-san and Kuon-san are actors, they could make anyone believe anything, even on one of my first jobs as a Love Me member I was told that Ren can make the people he wants to fall in love with him fall in love with him."

Julie frowned, "So you think this is just an act, that he's playing a trick on you?" she asked her as Kyoko nodded, "Why would me son do that? For another thing why would my son go so far as to revealing his true identity to trick you, I'm not saying that your feelings are not..." she struggled, trying to find the right word, "relatable, however my son didn't reveal himself for five years, why now?"

"I think his words on that matter was that no girl wanted to be with a character when they could have the real thing," Kyoko took the bag and started to walk to her nearly full closet and wardrobe, "To Tsuruga-san he must have really wanted to be in character and that girl could be anyone," she said doubtful of him. "I just..." she shivered, "I don't trust him." _Sorry Julienna-san, but it's the truth. _Tears came to her eyes.

"Well..." Julie sighed as she looked around the room, a troubled expression on her face, "If you really don't trust him that is a problem. You can't be with someone you don't trust," she looked away, "Is Kuon the first man you've lived with."

Kyoko paled, _What would she think if I told her about Shoutaro...would she keep it a secret or would she try to approach him? No...she probably wouldn't care. _

Julie's curiosity could be seen in her eyes and she sighed, "I guess that relationship didn't end so well."

"Well..." Kyoko nervously replied, "It wasn't really a relationship in that sense, it was...two childhood friends living together..." the anger rose in her voice, "only I thought I was in love with him."

"And you don't think you're in love with Kuon?" Julie guessed as Kyoko bowed her head

Kyoko looked at her, her whole expression crumbling, "I want to love him," she whispered as Julie wanted to hug the girl she had come to look at as her daughter. "I don't want it to hurt every time I say those words, I mean he's so excited about this baby and claiming it as his."

"So.." Julie bit her bottom lip in thought, "It's not really Kuon's love you're worried about it's...your own?"

"It's both," Kyoko whispered before Julie looked away

"Admittedly my son has made a lot of mistakes in the past," Julie told her, "But I don't think that he's mistaken about his love for you. Do you want to break up with him?"

"I can't do that!" Kyoko said panicked, "I mean he's done so much for me!"

"No matter what he's done and hasn't done my son has chosen to support you down this path, he's chosen to risk a lot for you because he wanted to, but that doesn't matter. If you've been honest with me about not being able to love him it'll only cause problems down the line." Julie looked at her and then Kyoko blinked back.

"Can I tell you about my first love Juliena-san?" she asked with clenched jaw and formed fist.

"Alright," Julie nodded, "I like your bedroom a lot Kyoko-chan, it has a sort of...fairy tale, princess theme to it."

"It does doesn't it?" she asked and Julie sighed.

"There's something I should tell you as well, however it's a secret. There is the chance that..." tears welled up in her own eyes, "If it gets back to Kuon then he may never speak to me again."

"I won't tell him!" Kyoko said, "But is it really alright if I know,"

"I think you have to, to understand what my son is going through right now it's important that you know," she began. "Rick isn't the only death my son feels responsible for."

Kyoko's eyes widened and she nodded, "Alright..."

Julie looked out the window and how late it was getting already, for having landed at nine it sure had been a long day, alongside two modeling shoots and taking Kyoko shopping and to a restaurant it was now seven thirty. This might be a long story but it was important, even if losing Kuon was the risk.

Kyoko looked at Julie before forcing a "lady's smile" onto her face, "Of course," she nodded before looking around and found Julie to go downstairs. "Downstairs?" she asked with widened eyes as the older woman nodded.

"Yes, it would be good to have something strong to drink...tea for you, I'll see what Kuon's got for me," she smiled, "Although he probably only has beer knowing him."

"Is it that important?" Kyoko asked as Julie looked at her and nodded silently

**Half an Hour Later**

Kyoko looked over at Julie having explained everything that Shou had done to her, her mood swings had been epic. First she was crying, then laughing in anger, then expressing how Shou had followed her and kissed her on Valentines Day. By the time she was done, Julie reached over and took her hand giving it a tight squeeze.

"I'm sorry that had to happen to you," she whispered, "Men can be jerks sometimes, especially the ones we think we love the most. It wasn't the nicest relationship to be in,"

Kyoko shook her head, "It wasn't a relationship at all, I think Kuon's the only one I've really had a relationship with but he already knows all of this, I mean that's why he gets so jealous of Shou," she flinched thinking about it before looking at Julie. "So what's Kuon's story."

"Kuon..." Julie sighed, "Has never told you about his girlfriend Jessica and Samantha Abrams has he?" she asked as Kyoko blinked in confusion, "Don't be surprised my son had dates and relationships with many girls..."

"I'm not surprised about that," Kyoko said at once, "But that something relates to a past relationship," she felt a knot in her stomach when thinking about Kuon with someone else, it made her feel a little angry. "Were they sisters?" she asked

Julie shook her head thinking of the best way to tell her this, "Kuon..." Julie whispered, "Has had a baby before...a daughter,"

Kyoko paused, "But...Kuon said that I'm the only girl he's ever properly loved..." she said wide eyed over why he would hide this and lie to her, inside, without even knowing the story it made her hate him just that tiny bit more. "Why isn't he with them instead of me."

"They're dead," Julie replied as Kyoko's eyes widened, "Would you like me to tell the story?" she asked as Kyoko nodded timidly scared that she would hate Kuon after hearing this.

**Coming Up Next :: The Story and Flashbacks to the Past**


	20. Chapter Nineteen :: Bringing Up The Dead

**So I really hope I didn't rush this and I'm hoping I got all my dates right ^^;; Sorry if this is too sad or if it feels rushed, I feel like crying myself after writing this. Well thank you all for your support and reviews and those people who have added to their favorites and alerts lists. It really means a lot**

**~Myst**

**Chapter Nineteen :: Bringing Up The Dead**

_**Six Years Ago**_

_Kuon smiled at his girlfriend as they lay in the same bed together, Jennifer Abrams had been his girlfriend for a few months now and she had just given him the best gift he thought he would ever get, the loss of his virginity. Smiling at her, he put his arms around her and watched as she snuggled closer to him. Kuon wasn't that popular among the other guys in his class, but most of the girls adored him. Jennifer was a Caucasian girl, one year older than the fifteen year old Kuon, a junior in high school whereas he was only a sophomore. Also Jennifer was the most popular girl, a cheerleader in the varsity squad and an actress who had appeared in a large number of the high school productions. She didn't however have the experience and family that Kuon had._

"_Kuon..." she whispered softly, "I love you..." _

"_I love you too..." he whispered back holding her tighter and positioning himself to make those moves again, those moves she had said that she loved. He always found it wrong how Rick who was two years older than him talked about sex with girls, but now he had experienced it and knew how much of a good and pleasurable thing it was._

"_Are you just saying that to make it so I don't leave," she laughed not seeing any reaction from her face._

"_You want to leave?" he asked before getting down and laying on the bed, "I'm tired anyway..."_

"_Tell me not to go Kuon," she smiled back at him, she always had fears that Kuon wanted to get with her because of her beauty, popularity, and similar interests but the important things, the emotional side wasn't quite there. Leaning across him, Jennifer put her hand to his blonde hair, "I like it this color," she commented as he blinked at her._

"_You don't think I should dye it?" he asked thankful that she had stopped her conversation about leaving but seriously if he was ever going to get to sleep she would have to leave, "I've always thought about dying it brown you know. Both my parents have blonde hair," he said uninterested in appearing as a Hizuri. It wasn't that he hated his parents, it was just that he wanted his own life apart from them._

"_No..." she grinned, "I like it blonde, it suits you." She sighed before looking at him, "Tell me not to leave Kuon, tell me you want me to stay"  
><em>

"_You can stay if you want," he blinked as she looked at him with a cute pout, her long red hair behind her the same shade as a precious gem coming to about her waist, she looked at him her green eyes matching his own. She sighed before putting her clothes on and then left without a word. Kuon blinked after her before sighing, he placed a hand on his forehead, why was she angry again? Did she just not enjoy it?_

_Standing up he put his own clothes on too._

**Present Day**

"Kuon?" Yashiro asked looking at the man. He had finished the filming for the comedy series for today and sat in the dressing room staring into space.

Kuon's eyes glazed over sadly and he looked away, "It's just..." he began before shaking his head.

"As your friend isn't it better that you tell me?" Yashiro asked

"I was just thinking about the past, my parents being here and everything," he said as Yashiro nodded, "There were many stories about girls that I don't want Kyoko to know about and I'm just thinking, am I doing the right thing?"

"You mean acting as the father for the girl you love when she has her baby, I'd say that's a very selfless thing to do," he said as Kuon chuckled.

"Totally selfish actually," he replied before walking to the car. He dropped Yashiro back at LME and then stopped as he sat there in the car, the flashbacks coming back once again.

_**Six Years Earlier – Two Months After the Previous Flashback**_

_Kuon looked at his new girlfriend Rebecca as they held hands together in the school yard, he kept hearing all these rumors about him and how cruel he was to have dumped Jennifer. How she had been trying to win him back by throwing up and turning bulimic in the bathroom. He wanted to argue back and say that she dumped him but that would have been a hit to his already growing pride. He didn't want to be hated after all. He smiled at Rebecca, did he love her? Probably not...but then why did he say he did, why did he think he did._

"_Kuon..." Rebecca began, "You don't seem nearly as heartless as people think you are," she whispered playing with his long blonde hair, "I mean there are some really vicious rumors about you you know."_

"_Yeah" Kuon asked, raising an eyebrow and smiled, "Would you like to repeat them for me baby," he looked at her and then saw her shake her head._

"_Not until you prove that you like me," she said as he kissed her on the lips and she blushed. "Kuon..." she asked nervously, "Why do you date girls a year or two older than you."_

"_Because you're the only girls who can handle me," he joked taking what other people were already saying about him and directing it towards her. "I mean, it wouldn't be any fun to impose upon a woman would it?"_

_Rebecca swept her long brown curls away from him, "You like girls with long hair too..." she thought as he nodded._

"_You know Jennifer was in my class," she told him, "She told me to stay away from you that you couldn't really love anyone, is that true?" she asked doubtfully before looking at him, "I think Jennifer is going away for a long time, are you going to sleep with her again."_

"_Hey!" Kuon said looking at her fiercely, "When I'm with a girl I'm only with one girl at a time, when you say this relationship is over then the relationship is over."_

"_I know," Rebecca told him, "I know that you usually get dumped by girls but I'm not going to do that to you. I prefer the bad boy image anyway," she informed him before whispering, "No matter what you hear stay with me?" she asked_

"_As long as you stay with me" Kuon replied_

**Present Day**

Kuon sighed, of course Rebecca wouldn't stay with him he thought as he started to drive home, she fell in love with the school quarterback who had taken an interest in her ever since Jennifer had left and when she asked him to give her reasons to stay he couldn't come up with any. He sighed, was this what Lory was talking about when he gave him all those thoughts about the past, how he didn't bother with women, that was until Kyoko.

He frowned, if Kyoko ever heard this story how would she feel. This was the reason why he didn't want to love anyone but it was too late, he was in love with Kyoko no matter how he tried to stop her. He only hoped that she would never find out.

_**Over Five Years Earlier – Five Months After Previous Flashback**_

_Kuon was sitting down outside the house as he looked down he felt his heart beat in his chest, things were picking up with the gang he usually faced off against and he couldn't let his guard down. He took deep breaths as he thought about how they would get under his skin, even when he was younger he would get bullied but now he really had to pick his game up. He didn't want to get hurt again. Striking a punch and then a kick at the air he practiced his moves before hearing a car pull up and blinked as he saw Jennifer with her hair cut short, she had it in a pixie cut before she walked over to Kuon._

"_Hey," she said exposing her seven month pregnant stomach as he looked at her with shock. He knew Jennifer was experienced but to be pregnant already "You look...different," she said seeing his shock at her belly, "I thought I'd come back to you tell you about her,"_

"_Her?" he asked, "You mean that isn't a melon you have up there,"_

"_No," she replied weakly, "It's your baby..." she looked at him as he stared at her in shock, "I know that you told me you didn't love me but I'm willing to give you a chance, this baby needs a father to love him and whereas I have another boyfriend now..." she saw Kuon's half insane smile._

"_So..." he asked her, "You've come back to me for my parents money. That baby really isn't mine, we used protection."_

"_Yes..." she replied nervously, "However, sometimes that doesn't work Kuon," she looked down. Why did she have to make up that lie of another guy? Was it her fear that if she didn't Kuon wouldn't man up for the challenge. She looked at him, "It's yours...I could get a DNA test to prove it," she looked at him. "I know I should have said sooner, I'm sorry..." _

"_You dumped me," he blinked at her, "We broke up."_

"_I know..." she nodded slowly, "But let's live together Kuon!" she said her heart pounding in her chest and even Kuon could see her nervousness, "All three of us."_

"_I'm not interested, go back to your boyfriend," he replied in a harsh manner as she sniffed and nodded._

"_I'm sorry," she replied, "I shouldn't have tricked you," with that she left as her friend who had driven her there looked at him. The way that Jennifer stared at him though was not something he would acknowledge for a couple more months, not until after her death._

**Present Day**

Kuon sighed as he entered the house to find Julie and Kyoko in conversation, a deep conversation where they couldn't even hear the door. He sighed but then heard Julie's words and felt Kyoko's pain radiating from that room.

"A couple weeks after the baby was due to be born we got the news that she had killed herself, it was in the newspapers but only a few people seemed to know that it was Kuon's and many people they told wouldn't believe her."

Kuon looked down remembering the last part of that story

_**Over Five Years Earlier – Three Months After Previous Flashback**_

_The fifteen year old Kuon, nearly sixteen now sat in the garage...Rick had died a month or so ago and he found it painful to move, however day by day he was becoming stronger, he was learning what was happening around him. He had to go beat up those gangs, he had to...but Rick had been karma and he had to learn what had happened to him. Nervously picking himself up Kuon went to the living room perhaps he could eat something, it was there that he saw the paper on the table talking about Jennifer._

_Because her parents had kicked her out he read she really had no one but her friends to turn to and even they neglected her. She had thoughts that she couldn't handle the baby, that she couldn't give him up either. This was her mistake she said, her friends reported. Kuon felt his stomach sink as he saw the picture of the baby and Jennifer with her shaved head matching the babies own. They had been pulled out of the ocean after drowning themselves._

_He paused remembering the day she had come to him and told him that was his child. He wanted to throw up, why hadn't he helped her. He couldn't tell anyone the truth...that he really had loved her...in a way he would only realize five years later when a chicken told him the truth._


	21. Chapter Twenty :: Is It True?

**So as I promised a couple people in my reply to their review, the next chapters are somewhat funny and then there are some cute chapters. Don't worry though Ren and Kyoko will get back together...but how and when are the real questions.**

**Chapter Twenty :: Is It True?**

Kyoko paled as she looked across from Julie not knowing that Kuon was listening to them, "So..." she said sadly, "So...Kuon no Hizuri-san wasn't ready to take care of his ex girlfriend and her child even after she had told him that it was his daughter she was going to give birth to."

"You have to understand..." Julie said peacefully, not sensing the danger around the corner for her and from her own son none the less, "He was fifteen at the time, he didn't actually think that..."

"Still..." Kyoko said bitterly, "To not take responsibility for his actions it makes him worse than Shou..." she whispered as Julie shook her head.

"I wouldn't say s-" she began as Kuon looked down depressed and angry

"Thank you Julie-sensei" Kyoko said taking Julie's hand, "You've made me see that Hizuri-san is not the kind of man I should be dating. I value your wisdom, now please help me get the things that I brought so I can go back home," she said as Julie's frown deepened.

"Kuon isn't like that, I mean...he was but..." she stumbled over her words not knowing what to say to convince the seventeen year old, "He cares about you."

"No," she shook her head, "I was wrong, he is still in love with Jennifer, he probably only said he loved me because he related to this situation so well and him acting like Kuon proves it, even I knew that he had regressed, he didn't do this because he loved me. He just pitied me," she smiled as the locks closed on her heart but hate didn't seem to come out. "Thank you, by me accepting his past he wouldn't..."

From the doorway there came a bitter laugh, "Accepting huh?" Kuon asked raising an eyebrow as he stared at Kyoko, "You think that you're accepting my past by moving out?"

Kyoko frowned and before she knew it she had sent her demons towards Ren but his cold smile deflected them back making her know he was angry now...more than angry, her rage meter had actually exploded. "How dare you!" she snapped at him, "You think that 'I love you' is a joke?"

"Of course not!" he yelled at her, "I do love you Kyoko!"

"Don't call me that..." Kyoko whispered as she looked down "When I first saw your eyes you sat down and told me about Rick and then later that evening you told the Japanese public! You never told me that you had a daughter!"

"I..." Kuon looked down, "I didn't have her in the technical sense! I thought it was a joke until..." he lied and Kyoko could tell this about him. Julie looked at him too surprised that he was looking that way, that pained, guilty way.

"Kuon..." she said softly, "Did you know before the newspaper?"

"One of her friends told me when she was in the hospital..." he growled, "Rick had just died. I didn't want to hurt anyone else! I wasn't ready to have a child...I'm ready now," he said. "Let me have a child with the woman I love."

"How old was Jennifer when she had the child?" Kyoko asked as he looked away

"She was seventeen," he replied, "She was one year and several months older than me."

"Is that why you like young girls now?" Kyoko asked raising her chin, "Is that why you spoil me? Because it's some sickness or aversion towards older women."

"I don't love young girls!" Kuon yelled, his eyes pleading for her to understand him but all she knew was that she may never trust him again. "I love you! I've loved you since I was ten! You were always the perfect Japanese women..."

"Someone ignorant! Someone who knew how to cook, clean, and get decent grades on tests! Someone who took care of you when you looked weak!" she said trying hard not to cry, "How could you Kuon and then coming over here, promoting the image of Tsuruga Ren when you're responsible for three deaths."

Kuon looked at her, putting his hands through and messing up his blonde hair, "I...liked you because you were cute, you were approachable, you were so concerned with making people you cared about happy."

"Is that why?" she crossed her arms and shook her head stubbornly, "Kuon that is not enough..."

"I came to love you more after I found out who you were," he told her, "By the time of shooting Dark Moon the girl I had really known how to love was you."

"And yet...I wasn't your first love," she said, "You pretended so well to Bou!"

Julie blinked feeling out of the loop here but she decided to remain silent.

"That was the first time I understood what love was, I'm not lying about that..." he said before looking away, "I'm not responsible for the death of my daughter!" he yelled before shouting at her, "I was fucking fifteen!"

"And yet you still act like a child!" she told him as he blinked at her not knowing what to say about that. "Lying to me, Spoiling Me, Making me think you're doing this because you love me!"

"I love you!" he told her, "Even as Tsuruga Ren I love you."

"And I loved Ren!" she yelled back, "He was a nice character...this side of you though Kuon, it's disgusting!"

Kuon took a step back before looking at his mother, "How could you..." he whispered before hearing the door unlock and saw his father come in eating a bag of popcorn, "How dare you tell her about that!" he said before Kyoko uncharacteristically slapped him hard in the face

"Don't talk to Julie like that if she didn't tell me you'd made a girl pregnant who would later kill herself, I would never have known that the person you are is not who your father made you out to be." With that she tried to leave but Kuon grabbed her arm. "LET ME GO!" she screeched at him as he shook his head.

"No...I'm not going to lose you!" he yelled

"I'm strong!" she shouted in reply, "I'm not going to drown myself just because I have to raise a baby alone! Let me go!"

Kuon looked at her and held her tightly, his nails sinking into her skin he was gripping her so tightly. "Stop it!" Kyoko yelled as Kuu tried to separate them, "You'll kill another baby! Just stay away from me!"

"I love you though," he said nervously, "How can I stay away?" With that Kuu looked at Kuon with a stern look.

"Let her leave Kuon..." he said as Kyoko hugged him

"Thank you father," she whispered before running upstairs to grab her things. Kuu blocked the way for Kuon to come near her.

"Let her breathe...she'll come back if she loves you..." Kuu whispered to his son before Kuon turned round and looked at Julie.

"I never want to talk to you again..." he said in a cold hearted voice, "You ruined the relationship with the girl I loved. I never..."

"Kuon she needed to know! She needed to know why you were so intense after she got pregnant!" Julie tried to reason with him as Kuon shook his head stubbornly

"She didn't need to know at all," he replied to her, "It was none of her business..."

"You can't keep secrets like that!" he yelled at her before going to the door, "I'm leaving, father I'll speak to you again soon..." he said as Julie started crying and he slammed the door on his way out.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Kyoko came down to find Julie packing her things and blinked, "Has he gone..." Kyoko asked nervously before seeing Julie's face. "Julie-san"

"I'm sorry Kyoko, seems as if I've given you the impression I was always a failure as a mother, but to see the second son my husband had to be married without knowing. I'm really the world's worst mother."

"Kyoko," Kuu said as he came down with her things, "Sorry about this but can you tell me your mother's name, your last name is Mogami right?"

"Oh," Kyoko nodded, "My mother is Saena Mogami," she said with a far off look.

Kuu looked down thoughtfully a weak smile on his face, "I had a childhood friend with the same name, we knew each other a lot in later years. Her daughter would be about seventeen now," he said before taking Julie's hand and leaving with her as Kyoko paused and blinked

_What!_

**Please review! I do not own Skip Beat!**


	22. Chapter Twenty One :: Baby Books

**A short, hopefully cute chapter. Okay so I never thought I'd update one fic FOUR times in one day but because I got 4 reviews on my last chapter I feel the motivation to update.**

**Chapter Twenty One :: Baby Books**

**One Week Later**

Kuon looked around the house nervously, he walked into Kyoko's room to find that all of the personal things she had brought with her were gone, at least most of them. It had taken him a little time to find but there on the dressing table were two items he hoped he would never have returned, first there was the Princess Rosa necklace and second Corn. She hadn't taken Corn with her. He cringed as he remembered the fight between the three of them with his father coming in at the last minute to separate them.

He picked Corn up before holding it and gave a weak smile to the standing mirror to the side. He could have hurt his mother with his anger but it was enough to just not speak to her ever again. Kyoko was the thing he cared about most and he had lost that...that was what was killing him. With a weak smile he placed Corn in his pocket not thinking that Kyoko wanted it anymore, he'd keep it...his to always remind him of her.

He sighed, over the course of a week his acting mask had had to be put on with more force but his manager could tell he was breaking. Kyoko had already stated on an interview that she and Kuon had broken up over personal differences and Yashiro wanted to know what those were of course.

Kuon looked down feeling himself break before he went into the room that was reserved for the nursery when they had it. There was already a cot inside but everything else was gone. He closed his eyes remembering his past but shook his head. Did he really think of Kyoko as his second chance? No, because he loved her when she wasn't pregnant. Maybe on some level he did think it was a chance at something new, something he wanted but he had loved her for her not for anyone else, it just hurt how she didn't see that.

As he sat in the nursery he heard a key turn in the lock and he stood up, he hadn't seen Kyoko for a week and she didn't know that he was here. What more she didn't know that he now had another enemy of her own, the girl he loves' best friend. He froze not knowing whether to go see if it were her or not before deciding to take a deep breath. He stood up and then went to the doorway to find Kyoko there in Natsu outfit.

"Kyoko..." he whispered as she looked at him

"My, my how fun," Natsu smiled although Kyoko was shaking in her head, "A puppet who can be dragged through the dirt."

"Kyoko..." he said before she shook her head

"I'm surprised to hear you call me that, such a boring name. It's...such a...fall name not like the summer," Natsu said as she walked right past him.

"Natsu," he chuckled only to get her glare directed at him, "May I speak with Kyoko..." he asked

"What if she doesn't..." Natsu looked at him and looked away from him bored, "Want to talk to you."

"I know," Kuon whispered, "I screwed up, but...please..."

"I'll see how long she can stand it," Natsu whispered in his ear, tiptoeing her fingers up his of a sudden it looked like a light had gone off and the spark went from her eye.

"Kuon...please, it really hurts," she whispered as he looked at her.

"What hurts?" he asked, "Kyoko...I..." he looked down at the floor, "You have to understand that I'm a much different person than I was in the past, I love you..." he said as she looked at him.

"I miss you..." she whispered, "I mean I'd like to believe you, but...I just..." she frowned before tears appeared, "I feel as if you're using me."

"You mean to replace someone I didn't even love in the first place," he said as she looked at him, she blinked.

"Even if you didn't love her..." she whispered, "That just makes things worse. How do I know what you lie about? How do I know that..."

Kuon looked at her before looking away, "Kyoko...I want to go back to being Ren," he said, "What if I did it...legally changed my name, always wore my color contacts, dyed my hair, dressed like him, acted like him?"

Kyoko giggled lightly before more tears appeared, "That doesn't matter Kuon..." she said before looking at him, "Are you keeping anything else from me?"

"How much time do you have?" Kuon asked seriously as he looked at the clock. She sighed and was about to turn but he reached out and was about to touch her but stopped himself. "What did you come here for?"

"Umm..." Kyoko replied nervously, "I was looking for the baby books that we bought."

"Oh, those should be in the library," he smiled at her, "Shall we go together, I reorganized it a little. The baby books might be harder to find."

"You organized it? Aren't you really busy?" Kyoko panicked as Kuon looked at her and noticed her sadness.

"Look, I had a baby that I didn't think was mine," he told her approaching the topic dead on, "If I had known that was my child for certain I would have tried to pay her off at that time. I mean, it was just after Rick...I was a mess then,"

"I can understand that," Kyoko replied, "Although I was very small when my mother went away I couldn't handle anything. I know you weren't a child and I know that it's not death, but it feels like someone ripped your heart out and played with it. I mean...I can't relate to..."

Kuon looked at her and nodded, "Imagine if Shou was pregnant," he told her.

Kyoko placed a hand over her mouth and chuckled imagining such a thing, she imagined Shou with a nine month pregnant belly with makeup on and a maternity evening gown. She almost choked with that image. "O—Okay," she said.

"Now would you go back to him if he suddenly came and told you he was having your baby?" Kuon inquired smiling as he saw her laugh, it was so pretty.

"No...I mean he could have slept with someone else, he could have just been targeting someone who would sympathize with him," she said as Kuon nodded.

"Now imagine if Kotoname-san died," he said as Kyoko glared at him before lightening up.

"I guess I understand a little," she said before looking down, "So...the baby books?" she asked

"Of course," he nodded leading her to the library, "Don't want to lose sight of your original goal."

Kyoko nodded, "Right..." she looked at him and then thought about Ren, she wasn't pregnant for most of the time he had looked at her that way, not for most of the time he had given her special treatment...he loved her and maybe it was only the urgency that had given him the courage.

As they entered the library she looked at the baby books that were laying obviously in the middle of the room on one of the tables. "Kuon!" she said before smiling, "You tricked me,"

"If it gives me time to talk to you," he said as she looked at him.

"Thank you," she told him before looking down, "I'm trying to understand but I need time, I still like you Ren," she said

"At least there's that..." he said nervously, "I just have to prove that I love you and loved you before you got pregnant right? That you're not just another pregnant girl to me."

"I know," Kyoko nodded, "Hey Kuon...may I have Corn back, you haven't thrown Corn away have you?" she panicked as he took it out of his pocket and passed it back to her.

"Just recharging it for you," he said nervously as she nodded.

"I still love you Corn..." she told him before kissing him on the cheek and leaving as Kuon blinked after her.

**Review if you'd like to see more**


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo::Dysfunctional Emotion

**Okay, so I really wanted to write about mood swings but I think I went a little overboard, please enjoy. Also I do not own Skip Beat**

**Chapter Twenty Two :: Dysfunctional Emotions**

**That Night**

Hikaru nervously watched Kyoko as they got ready for Kimagure Rock, she had been out of sorts all day. The only words he could get were 'baby books' and 'library' and 'even if he was fifteen'. He sighed wanting to help her, he didn't exactly know what to do but he was beyond surprised when she had appeared on the interview a week ago and told Japan that she and Kuon had broken up because of personal differences, Kuon wasn't rated the top Japanese actor any longer but he was still quite high in the rankings, he, Hikaru, however was not.

"Kyoko-chan?" he asked her as she blinked at him, an excited smile and a blush covering her face, he paused unsure what this meant. Did she...like him too? No, it was probably a blush because of something else, perhaps his voice had sounded a little like Kuon's or something. "Kyoko-chan...you seem in a better mood."

"That's because," she laughed, "I'm with such excellent people as you and Shinichi and Yuusei," she nodded before her smile grew stronger but tears picked up in her eyes, "I couldn't wish for anything more for tonight."

"Ah!" Hikaru panicked, "You're crying!"

"No I'm not," she laughed, "And if I am it's because I'm so happy about being Bo...I can't believe that I got given such an opportunity and now kids look up to Bo and love him. I only wish that I can continue to be Bo after my own child comes sos my own child will love me. It's really touching."

"O...kay," Hikaru said nervously before grinning as they carried the okonomianpan, "Well, that's good. I sometimes worry that you don't like the role since we kind of forced it upon you at the last moment a year ago," he grinned, "It's good to know that you've enjoyed it and I'm sure that your child will love you."

"Sempai..." Kyoko said jumping up and down lightly as Hikaru watched her belly unsure whether the baby or the anpan could take this but it was cute seeing Kyoko so happy, he nearly blushed at it, but it was wrong to take another guy's girl. He shook his head, thinking about it. "Let's go out after the show! Wouldn't you like that!"

"Ah, okay..." Hikaru nodded enthusiastically, "Kyoko it's good to see you so happy," he smiled as her smile turned bitter and her eyes showed anger, he jumped back unsure as to what he had done.

"You mean..." she said angrily, "That you prefer a stupid girl rather than one with actual depth." She stormed off angrily

"No!" Hikaru yelled after her running to keep up since she was heading in the wrong direction to the other two. "Kyoko-chan...you need to go the other way"

"You think I'm just some stupid girl who doesn't know directions!" she snapped at him as his eyes widened.

"Why would I ever think such a thing about you Kyoko-chan!" he said as she smiled again.

"Well that's good then," she said her mind working over drive with what Kuon had told her the previous week. "Hikaru-kun," she said before leaning closer to him as he waited for her to come back, "May we go out on a date this weekend?"

"A date?" Hikaru asked and then he blushed, "Yeah, sure..." he rubbed the back of his shoulder with a pleased expression, "I'd like that."

"I just need to know one thing...Hi-ka-ru-kun..." she said slowly, her tongue making sure to hit every syllable of his name.

"Sure," he nodded

"Would you ever keep secrets from me?" she asked in a sexy way that Hikaru didn't really know she could do, "Are you really a bad boy?"

"I...I can be whatever you want me to be," he choked unsure as to why she was acting this way.

"Would you..." she said before taking her hand and pulling it towards her stomach, "Come to the doctor's appointment with me...Hi-ka-ru-ku-n"

Hikaru nodded but then paused, he didn't really want Kuon's anger on him, "Is that really alright?" he asked her

Kyoko licked her lips before taking a step back from him and Hikaru swore he could see Natsu in her eyes, okay so maybe he shouldn't be getting this excited. To say that their first date would be taking Kyoko to the doctor's to see another man's baby inside of her, but at least he'd be there with her. Didn't that make him as good as Tsu—Hizuri Kuon? "Hikaru-kun you'll be my boyfriend won't you?" she asked

Hikaru nodded excitedly, "I will..." he said quickly before his eyes widened at the people approaching him. Kuon...no Tsuruga Ren, judging by the eye and hair color, with his manager.

"Mogami-san?" he blinked having overheard her question, he had thought that he had had a chance to make things right when they were in the library today but obviously she was still angry at him and that anger took over her face, "Are you?"

"Here!" Kyoko said throwing Corn at Ren's face however he took a step back and caught it, "DAMN YOU!" she yelled, "I didn't want you to catch it,"

Yashiro paused, hesitated and then noticed Kyoko's eyes, that was a look she had distinctly for when she was talking to Shou. Ren took a deep breath in and sighed, he looked at her nervously, "I hear that we got an offer for the same movie after the pregnancy finishes, I'm looking forward to it."

"Like I'd ever want to work with you!" she snapped at him, a fire burning in her eyes. "You're a liar, a cheat, a monster..."

Ren looked down, this wasn't how she'd been earlier at all, "Look, I just had an interview where I said I wanted to go back to being my stage name, I thought you would be happy. I thought this was what you wanted."

"Does it matter!" Kyoko snapped at him again, "You're now lying to everyone! Covering up the truth! What about if I was to tell everyone about Samantha!" she yelled as Yashiro looked between them as Hikaru blinked too. They knew that was out of the loop but had Kuon really been cheating on Kyoko and dating in secret another foreigner.

"I want you back," Ren announced looking at her fiercely, "If I have to live the rest of my life as Tsuruga Ren then I'll do it. You said you loved Ren, if you can't love Kuon, at least give Ren a shot."

"Ren is a fictional character!" Kyoko yelled in disbelief, "Anyway I haven't got time to be talking to bastards like you...no wait, Samantha was a female bastard because of you!"

_What is she talking about? _Yashiro thought to himself looking at Ren, _There was no way that Ren or Kuon could have that effect on someone in the literal sense, what was Kyoko talking about?_

Kyoko had tears in her eyes as she looked down and started crying, her tears hitting the floor. "She's going to be a bastard too..." she whispered looking down at her stomach, "I mean I'm not married to Beagle and so..."

Ren reached out to touch her, to hold her and comfort her like he had in the past but she pushed him away, her eyeballs drowning in tears, "I..." she said weakly, "I don't love you! I hate you!" she screamed, "I detest you! Loathe you! That's what I should have said today..." with that she turned and left with Hikaru leaving Ren speechless.

Hikaru looked at Kyoko who started laughing through the tears, "Kyoko-chan?" he asked knowing they were taking the long route now, "Are you alright? Did you want to talk about anything?"

"I still love him..." she said painfully, "But I don't want to anymore." With that a naughty girl look came into her eyes drying up the tears, "Hikaru...may I kiss you?" she asked as he blushed again and nodded only for her to use her Natsu skills to kiss him, blocking out from her mind all her kisses with Kuon.

**Next: Ultrasound with Hikaru**

**Please Review, 4+ reviews and "instant" update.**


	24. Chapter Twenty Three :: First Ultrasound

**Sorry that this wasn't instant but I got caught up reading the last chapter and then I talked to a good friend of mine I haven't spoken to for a while. Sorry that this is all over the place, but at least it's not completely boring right? It's messy but not boring right?**

**Chapter Twenty Three :: The First Ultrasound**

**Next Week**

Hikaru looked at Kyoko as they sat at the doctor's together, Hikaru nervously looked through the magazines that had been put out for the people in the waiting room. He kept sneaking glances at Kyoko though who was more quiet than usual. "Kyoko-chan?" he asker her, leaning over to look at her, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course," she replied shyly feeling a little disappointed that Ren hadn't shown up. She had hoped that by bringing Hikaru here he would have stormed in and demanded another chance, she looked across and Hikaru and smiled weakly. "Hikaru," she said nervously, "Do I look alright?"

"Yeah," he smiled before taking in her appearance, she was wearing a simple blue dress with white cardigan with lace. She had with her a black bag and white flat shoes. "Are you warm enough?" he asked her thinking about the weather as she nodded. She looked at him before gesturing to her necklace, it was a silver necklace with blue jewels in the shape of a butterfly, "My White Day gift to you."

"Of course," she smiled up at him, "Of course I would wear it, today is a special occasion you know, our first date as a couple."

"So we're a couple now," Hikaru asked excitedly as Kyoko nodded

"I guess so, I mean I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be with," she told him as he looked at her nervously.

"Really, I mean you and Kuon were..." he saw her anger at that name

"Please don't mention Kuon to me," she said looking away before the doctor called her name.

"Kyoko!" the doctor said coming out before smiling at Hikaru, "Will he be joining us today, you're Ishibashi Hikaru right from Bridge Rock?"

"You know me?" he asked before bowing deeply, "Thank you for watching,"

"Of course ever since Kuon was on there it's been exciting," she said as Hikaru paled and Kyoko seemed to have more hate building.

"Please do not mention that name to me," she said, "He and I have nothing to do with each other anymore..."

Hikaru looked at Kyoko and looked at the doctor, "Would it be possible to have the tests now, Kyoko-chan has been looking forward to it."

Kyoko bowed her head remaining quiet as the doctor looked at her with a smile

"Is that right?" she asked kindly as Kyoko nodded not saying anything, "Did you manage to talk to the people at the ryokan? Find out anything about your mother?"

"Oh...not yet," Kyoko replied before catching the doctor's pitying look, "It's really alright though...I mean when I go down to Kyoto after finishing my current job I'm sure I'll get the information."

"Kyoko-chan?" Hikaru asked as Kyoko nodded to him, "You worked in a ryokan?"

"Well when I was really young my mother left me with some people who owned a ryokan," she said thankful she hadn't given any information as to which family it was, if people learned about her being with Fuwa then her reputation would drop. Afterall no one wanted a plain boring girl.

As she got up she took Hikaru's hand before leaving for the room. Once they had taken the ultrasound she smiled at the baby, thankful that she hadn't done this step alone. She could see it clearly and that just made this whole thing seem so much more real. She was already into her third month of pregnancy which meant that in another month she'd have entered her second trimester and would be starting to show. "Can I..." she sniffed having seen it and now she didn't want to look away, "May I..."

"I think Kyoko-chan would like a picture to keep," Hikaru smiled before seeing Kyoko's fervent nod.

"Yes," Kyoko smiled at him, she looked down, "Would that be possible?"

"Of course," the doctor smiled at them, "You two make a great couple, it must be the hair..."

"Oh?" Kyoko blinked before looking between the two of them and then blushed deeply, "Hikaru-san is my sempai..." she said before thinking instantly of Ren and shook her head quickly, "He's a friend as well and he's my boyfriend. It's nice to think that..."

"That you're dating him just to get over me?" Ren asked as he stood at the doorway, his eyes and hair still brown as the doctor blinked at him.

"Hizuri-san" Hikaru began before Kyoko shook her head

"No, this type of him is Tsuruga Ren," she said before growling, "What are _you _doing here?"

"I wanted to see the baby," Ren said as he gestured towards the monitor, "Isn't it alright for the future father to see it. I mean, when I win you back."

"I am not a prize to be won," Kyoko said before blinking and smiling happily with a little giggle, "Always wanted to say one of her lines."

"Kyoko-chan?" Hikaru asked before looking at Ren and saw him come over to Kyoko and take her hand but she pulled away at once staring at him roughly. "Kyoko..." Hikaru asked and then looked up at Ren and stood up trying to do what was best for Kyoko, what Kyoko wanted him to do, "Please leave," he said boldly to Ren, "You are upsetting my girlfriend."

"Am I?" Ren asked before bowing deeply, "I'm sorry, but this makes us rivals," he looked at Kyoko, "I screwed up. I didn't tell you that I...about her, but I love you. I don't love her."

"For a man to cheat on Kyoko is wrong, for him to then try to use lines like those," Hikaru began trying to defend the girl he loved.

"It's true," Kyoko replied before Yashiro started to enter the room

"Ren," he asked following him into the room, "Come on, we have a filming to go to right now, it's better if you don't..."

"I wanted to see this," Ren explained gesturing to the ultrasound. "It's beautiful isn't it, Kyoko and my baby."

"What the hell are you talking about!" she asked, "This isn't your baby, you're not the father."

"I'm sorry I lied," he began slowly, "However...I love you. I don't want to let you go, you're my precious kouhai."

"Once upon a time maybe," Kyoko said slowly, "But Samantha..."

"Samantha doesn't mean anything to me," Ren said slowly as Hikaru blinked.

"That's the point, how can your daughter...though deceased now...mean nothing to you?" she said as Hikaru blinked.

"What?" he asked, "Hizuri-san has a daughter? Is that what you're saying Kyoko?"

"What?" Yashiro asked in shock as he looked to Ren for an explanation as his charge looked about to break.

**Please review and show your support. Thanks to those who have done so**


	25. Chapter Twenty Four :: Voices

**Alright so I've decided I've been bouncing about a little too much so I'm going to go back to making it more simple, I still want to make it interesting but for the moment I'm going to have Kuon and Kyoko trying to put the past behind them and some cute fluff as well as some angsty drama.**

**Chapter Twenty Four :: Voices**

Ren paused nervously as he looked at Yashiro and Hikaru and the doctor who were all staring at him in shock, he looked at Kyoko his heart hurting him at how she had just given away one of his secrets. He looked down before shaking his head, "I loved Samantha..." he replied, "At least the idea of her, but I didn't know her. You don't understand..." he whispered looking away, "You don't understand how voices affect me."

"You mean my voice?" she asked forgetting everyone else was there, "You mean because of what you've told me about _my _voice. I'm sorry, I can't be your protective charm after this." She looked at him her eyes pained, "Why couldn't you tell me that you..."

"Why can't you tell me about your father?" he asked as Kyoko looked down, "I thought I made some progress when I saw you last week when you came to the house. I thought those images of Shou were helping you to understand,"

"Kuon..." she sighed as he looked at her desperately, "If I was alone I would have said yes I understand, but how can I trust you not to leave me and this child? How can I understand that you don't have some kind of fear of being a father? I've imposed on you too much.."

"Your so called "imposing on me,"" Ren said back, "Was what made me happy, the way you're acting scares me. It makes it seem like I won't be able to get you back so why bother telling you my secrets," he looked down, "Maybe that guy was right, perhaps I am crazy."

"My father..." Kyoko whispered, "Was a yakuza member!" she yelled at him as he blinked not expecting that, tears came to Kyoko's eyes again, "I...I mean," she sniffed, "That's only what I heard the okami-san say at the ryokan where I grew up."

Kuon paused before looking at her, "So your father had a violent past?" he asked as Yashiro looked at Ren trying to think of what to do so they wouldn't be late whilst Hikaru was staring between the two of them. This seemed like a five wheel car that only operated with two wheels. "You said you didn't have a father though, at least that's what Maria-chan told me."

"He left..." Kyoko replied, "I was told never to talk or ask about him by my mother, he left my mother when she was pregnant I found out later. Men with violent lives are often very self centered but at the same time they have to be, it's how they survive."

"Do you believe that I will leave you as your father left your mother?" Kuon asked digging deeper at the problem, "Kyoko..."

"I don't want the child to suddenly wake up and see that daddy has left us," she screamed at him, "I can't trust you...you didn't even care about Jennifer."

"Jennifer slept with many people," he told her, "It wasn't like I was her first and it also wasn't like I was her last. Many people slept with her, she wasn't like you..."

Kyoko's face darkened and she bowed her head before shaking it, "Why because this is a rape?" she asked as Hikaru looked away and took her ice cold hand but even that she pulled away from him. "Because this isn't a child you have to feel responsible for..."

Kuon looked down, "A child with me would be messed up..." he said as Kyoko blinked, "I...my mother chose the wrong story to tell you. Of course, she doesn't know much of this story, but my dad knows. I was diagnosed when I was fourteen...I've been in remission since I was sixteen," he told her, "Even the president doesn't know."

_In remission? Fourteen? What is this? What is he talking about? _Kyoko blinked at him before looking away feeling her gut churn, "What?" she asked as he looked at Hikaru and the doctor.

"I..." he looked down before shaking his head, "I'm sorry I caused a disruption," he bowed before leaving, a gloom surrounding him. Kyoko jumped up, only dressed in the gown and chased after him.

"Kuon..." she whispered nervously looking at him and Yashiro, "What is it? If you love me you'll be honest with me."

"It's nothing," he said looking around in fear, "It could end my career., no," he looked at Yashiro, "It would end my career."

"Kuon," Yashiro said going over to him, "No matter what it is, if you want to act then I can represent you."

"If it isn't as bad as what I've already heard, what is it? That you're some psychotic killer? That you raped little kids?" she asked exasperated as she followed him down the halls. "Tell me!" she yelled at him, "Tell me and I might be able to help you."

"I hear voices," Kuon said looking at her as Yashiro sighed

"That's cruel Ren," he said, "You can obviously tell that Kyoko-chan is trying to comfort you."

"When my stress is at its highest," he told her, "I hear things..."

"Those are probably just your grudges Kuon, everyone hears them. There are the grudges which come out and say mean things and then the angel who comes out to help them," she laughed lightly, "Everyone has got a devil and an angel combination."

"Kyoko..." he whispered to her, his whole expression turning weaker, "I...hear the dead."

"What are you talking about? Oh memories," she nodded, "Well that's nothing to be ashamed of. I mean I sometimes think of father's voice in my head and him telling me things and I've thought of your voice...I mean Shou's voice lots of times," with that she turned and blushed.

"Kyoko," he said not knowing how to get it into her head, "Would you want to be with someone who's ill?"

"Ill?" Kyoko tilted her head to the side, "Well, I...I mean...I like you a lot even though I don't want to anymore and you are rather sick to not care about your own daughter despite how she isn't here anymore, but...but if I knew maybe...I could understand."

"Rick's voice..." Kuon replied, "I hear it sometimes."

"So..." Kyoko said looking away, "That doesn't mean your sick..."

"I guess not," he turned and left with her just wondering what was going on. He sighed as Yashiro looked at him and then got him to sit down.

"What were you trying to tell her Ren?" he asked as Kuon took a deep breath in

"_You're a mutant," the blonde haired American yelled at him as Kuon blinked staring right at him. He looked down feeling that people were calling him this all his life. At this point of his life, he, a fourteen year old boy, living in his father's shadow and losing it. "You're disgusting!" he screamed about to punch Kuon in the face as they stood there in the American private high school. _

_Kuon looked at him before feeling a punch and then tried to strike out again however he didn't want to, he didn't want to hurt anyone. He looked down, what was that that Rick had told him about a chicken? He looked up at the senior year student and thought about the difficulties it would cause for his parents if he were to fight back, if he were to get suspended._

_He felt the person kick him a couple more times and then he looked down, classes had ended for the day but for him to do this on school grounds, he had to find a way to move it away from the campus. "What do you want from me?" he asked before noticing a couple of people staring at him. It was because he was the Hizuri kid right? The son of the Japanese-American Hollywood actor._

_He felt his head grow lighter and then dropped down to the ground only to hear someone behind him. "Kuon?" he looked up and then stared at Rick who was with him, "Kuon what's going on? You're not hurt are you?" he asked before Kuon looked at him._

"_Of course not," he replied, "Just sticking up for myself..."_

"_No man...it was weird, you were like beating yourself up and yelling at the air," Rick replied, "You sure you're not okay, not turning suicidal on me are you?"_

"_No..." Kuon replied "But the guy..."_

"_There was no one there Kuon..." he said as the blonde blinked staring at Rick as if he were the crazy one._

**Present Day**

Kuon looked down at his knuckles as he sat on the bench not saying anything to Yashiro before he looked directly at him, "Yashiro...you're more of a friend than a manager right?" he asked him as Yashiro frowned.

"I do my best to be both with you," he said, "I don't think that I can necessarily pick a side but even if I wasn't your manager Kuon I'd still consider you a friend, but if we weren't friends I'd think of changing who I'm managing," he said slowly

"I think..." he said before seeing Kyoko rush out clothed and with her bag.

"I apologized to Hikaru..." she said before looking at him, "I think I was using him to make you jealous..." she sighed, "Or perhaps I was scared that without the baby there there'd be no one there. Kuon..." she looked at him, "If you promise to be honest with me from now on I'll come back to the house, I don't want to announce that I'm dating you though," she said as he blinked.

"Pregnancy hormones?" he guessed, "Next thing you'll be beating me up with a hammer...or at least trying to."

"No," she shook her head thoughtfully, "You must have had your reasons and Hikaru asked me if I wanted to be with anyone who would I be with?"

"And you said Kuon?" Yashiro asked excitedly.

"Actually I said Tsuruga Ren," she replied, "But...I'm sorry," she bowed deeply to him as Kuon blinked at her in complete shock and smiled.

"No problem, do you want to come see Konyaku Konyaku?" he asked her and she nodded shyly, "I mean I'm sorry for interrupting your date."

"I'm mad at you, but I've calmed down," she said before feeling him kiss her lips and her box flew open again. It seemed they had made up although it would still be some time before she could truly forgive him and it would still be some time before this secret was revealed.

**Next: Kyoko, Kanae and a Conversation about Weight Gain**

**Depending on how many people are interested I may update once or even twice more today XD**

**Also if you're interested in any of my other fics I usually don't update if I only have say 3 reviews.**


	26. Chapter Twenty Five :: Weight Gain

**Chapter Twenty Five :: The Trouble With Weight Gain**

**One Week Later**

Kyoko frowned as she looked at Kuon and the crumpled pieces of paper covering the table, she looked at him only to see his downcast views, "Are these..." she said to the paper since it had been easier for him to write down how he felt rather than tell her straight out even though he'd have to explain all of them, "All the secrets you've kept hidden from me?"

Kuon nodded before looking straight down, his hair was still brown but his eyes were green as he told her this, "Now you know the most about me..." he said, "Now you know why..."

"Why..." Kyoko began her heart beating quickly in her chest as she looked at him, he wasn't even looking at her anymore? He felt hurt and she could see that from his expression, "Kuon, what were you going to say?"

"I have to stop acting don't I?" he asked before feeling her anger

"You mean all of these were lies, that we've been talking for three hours and you've..." she saw him look at her and her heart paused in her chest, "Oh."

"I mean why I have to stop acting for LME, Lory would throw me out if he knew about these things," he said as Kyoko blinked. She reached across and placed a hand on top of his.

"Are you sure about that Kuon?" she asked as he looked at her blankly, "I don't think that he'd necessarily kick you out of the agency, you're a wonderful actor, you just need to keep being in remission."

Kuon laughed at that before he smiled at her he frowned though and stared down, "I just can't help thinking that all these things have been in my head, it makes it hard for me to believe many people. I mean imagine if I'm just some psycho at an institution and this is all a dream," he said as Kyoko looked at him.

She walked over to him before hugging him, "Thank you for letting me know," she whispered, "Thank you for letting me live here."

"Of course!" he said quickly, "As long as..."

"I don't mind that you're...off balance Nii-san, it's good for an actor to be to some extent," she said before patting him on the top of his head. He rolled his eyes before sighing.

"Setsu, why were you so content spending time away from me?" he teased back, "It made me really lonely."

"That's because I wanted nii-san to be jealous," Kyoko laughed as she grew deeper into her Setsuka act. "Nii-san, even if you do see things which aren't there, even if you do have another person taking hold of your body, you're still special to me."

"Kyoko-chan," Kuon said now acting seriously looking at her lovingly, "Are you sure?" he asked as she looked at him and nodded.

"Of course Kuon, it makes more sense than you just leaving a baby because you're a monster," she said before thinking, "Although if you were a beast that would be...actually that would be pretty amazing, I'd say if a certain author didn't have six or seven unfinished stories that they would totally write another story using the idea of Beauty and the Beast,"

Kuon chuckled, running a hand through his hair, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing I guess," Kyoko laughed before looking at him, "You were always my favorite Corn," she said as he blinked.

"Your favorite?" he asked, "What are you even talking about? I thought you liked Fuwa, now he's a lot more normal than I am," he told her as she smiled before looking at him and then looked up at the grandfather clock.

Panicking she looked at him, "I..." she squeaked.

"I know you have a girls day out with Kotoname-san planned don't you?" he asked her as she nodded, "Go, you see me every morning since you've moved back, go talk to her. Tell her that we're back together."

"Alright," she grinned before kissing his jaw and left to go to her bathroom. As she got in she noticed the scale on the floor and stood on it, it always was good to check that one wasn't gaining too much weight. She looked at the number and froze, no way...it read **128lb**. Panicking she started to take her clothes off before stepping on the scale again and read the number, **125lb**. Freaking out she got dressed and then frowned, pouting.

Going over to Kuon she saw him looking over a script to choose which one he wanted to agree to next, she looked at him panicked, tears in her eyes.

Blinking he looked at her, "Kyoko?" he asked before standing up immediately and wrapped his arms around her, "What is it?" _Soon I might not be able to hold her so tightly, but she'll be cute anyway. I bet any child she has will be cute as well _

"I gained ten pounds!" she sobbed into his chest as he tried to hold back a laugh, for her to accept so many things about him and for him not to accept that she was sad that she had gained weight even though she had been eating more. "It's so abnormal..."

"You're not abnormal," he smiled down upon her, "I'm sure th—-"

**One Hour Later**

"-at you'll gain even more weight soon," Kyoko said as she looked at Kanae. She was dressed in blue stretch jeans and a white shirt. She looked at Kanae annoyed with that, "That's what he said to me. He must have been teasing me," Kyoko said as she sat at the restaurant with Kanae.

"Mo!" Kanae said annoyed, "I mean didn't you just accept all of his flaws?"

"They're not flaws," Kyoko said looking down, "They're just his past and he's already told me all of it...I think..." she said nervously

"And you're saying this guy doesn't have any flaws?" she asked as Kyoko laughed,

"He has a lot but I think I love him because of that," she said before seeing Kanae's annoyed expression, "Moko-san, I'm so sorry, I keep forgetting that you don't really believe in love. I'm sorry, I can only think how annoying I must be!"

"You're more annoying when you're like this," Kanae told her, "But seriously you're going to have to diet...ten pounds isn't just anything, don't you know that the camera makes you look fatter than you are."

"That's right!" Kyoko replied quickly, "And I'm almost done shooting for Natsu, just two more weeks," she commented "I can't let her lose her image because I'm getting fatter, that wouldn't do at all!" she panicked

"Yeah so think about your character more," Kanae said before looking at the silver fairies on her charm bracelet, "What is that?" she asked

"Oh this?" Kyoko asked looking at the charms, "Haven't you seen it before Moko-san! This is a charm bracelet that the fairies gave Kuon to give me for White Day, although I'm not sure that the fairies couldn't have given it to me themselves."

Kanae rolled her eyes before noticing the necklace with the flower hanging down, "And that?" she asked, "The fairies as well..."

"No, this was..." Kyoko looked down with a smile, "A promise...A promise to always be honest and to always understand. I really want to get Kuon something too, afterall he's given me so much and he's probably had a hard morning."

Kanae looked at her, "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know," Kyoko thought about it before sighing, what would Kuon want from her?

**Next :: Shopping with Kanae and Kyoko and Giving the Gift**

**Six or More Reviews and the chapter will be up this evening XD but really any are appreciated**


	27. Chapter Twenty Six :: Shopping For Him

**Okay so at the end of this there is even more mature stuff than at the beginning, I apologize in advance if you feel uncomfortable. I will warn you that it starts and show a tiny flashback in the next chapter without the more graphic stuff. **

**Please enjoy**

**Chapter Twenty Six :: Shopping For Him**

Kanae looked at Kyoko as they walked down the street together, Kyoko seemed happy at last which was good, for the past two weeks she had had a slightly troubled expression about her and a week ago it was just depressed. "So you've gotten over your fear right?" Kanae asked as Kyoko blinked at her.

"My fear?" she repeated, "Moko-san what do you..."

"It's no use talking to you if you're going to deny it so confess there's something still bothering you," she said, "And I'm really hoping it isn't the fear you've had."

"I'm sorry Moko-san!" Kyoko cried, "The fear? I don't really know but if it's fear of Kuon it's all gone now."

Kanae crossed her arms as she looked at her friend, "Right..and the mysterious way you're acting. I'm going to ditch you here if you don't tell me."

Kyoko looked down repeating the words, "Mysterious way..._I'm_ acting?" she looked away. _I've been thinking about all those things that Kuon has told me but I'm sorry, I can't tell you Moko-san! I really am sorry but these are Kuon's secrets that I had to get out of him myself, I can't betray his trust!_

"Yes," Kanae nodded, "Mo! It's bad enough to have you acting mysterious but to look upset."

"Ah! Ah!" Kyoko said before reaching for Kanae's sleeve but held back, "It's not because of you Moko-san..."

"I didn't think it was because of me, did that guy hurt you?" she asked showing her frustration.

"Kuon?" Kyoko asked as Kanae nodded, "No, Kuon would never physically hurt me."

"Then did he emotionally or psychologically hurt you?" Kanae asked next, her concern for her friend showing, "I'm going to kill him."

"No!" the chestnut haired girl spoke up, "No! Moko-san, he didn't hurt me on any level. I'm just worried for him."

"Is it something you can tell me?" Kanae asked as Kyoko looked away.

"I'm really sorry Moko-san, I can't tell you this secret of his, it's perhaps his most intimate, private one and you and Kuon don't know each other well enough."

"No you're right," Kanae nodded, "But you and I know each other so I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"But if I break up with Kuon again," she shivered, "And got angry with him again then..." she looked down devastated.

"Okay so I won't tell, you don't have to tell me," Kanae said, "Although part of me wishes that we could trust one another a little more, it's like you don't know what a friend is Mo."

"He has flashbacks," Kyoko replied, "Ones that he can't remember doing." She put a hand to her mouth and then quickly looked at Kanae, "Moko-san please forget that I told you that!"

Kanae looked at her before frowning, "Are you trying to tell me that your boyfriend isn't mentally there?" she asked as Kyoko looked down depressed which she knew was a yes.

"He's trying really hard!" Kyoko panicked again

"I'm not saying he's not trying," Kanae sighed, "I wish you hadn't settled for him is all," she saw Kyoko deliver her a friendly glare that she didn't think she'd see.

"I didn't settle for him, I love him despite his past...please understand that he's the man who made me feel love again," she quickly said as Kanae looked at her.

"I-" she struggled, "I-I'm sorry..." she managed to get out through gritted teeth, she turned annoyed, "Can we just go shopping, you said you wanted to get him a present right?"

"Yes," Kyoko nodded sadly before perking up, "I'd really like to get him a watch" she said her smile returning, "He's stopped wearing his other one and I think he's been used to something being on his wrist."

"That's an odd way of putting it," Kanae said looking at her, "But we can still look,"

"And..." Kyoko looked down, "Something else," she blushed deeply as Kanae stared at her and Kyoko whispered something in her ear.

Kanae's eyebrows shot up and she stared at her, "Let's get the watch first," she told her friend as Kyoko quickly nodded.

**Nine Hours Later**

Kyoko was sitting down in the living room of the house waiting for Kuon to come back, she had cooked a light meal of steak and small potatoes with vegetables, she waited for Kuon to come back as she sat behind a vase of roses and one glass of water, one of Kuon's favorite wine that she had found in the cupboard.

She waited for him before hearing the keys in the lock and looked down at the nightdress she was wearing, it was a black nightgown with lace that revealed her breasts, something that Kuon would not expect her in. "Kuon..." she said as he called out that he was back, she rose feeling a little cold in the outfit but it was better for Kuon to see her like this, after all he probably had such a hard day after this morning.

"Sorry I'm a little late," he apologized walking towards the room before looking at Kyoko and he raised an eyebrow, a laugh nearly slipping through although in his eyes all he showed was desire, "Kyoko, what are you wearing?" he asked calmly though why he stayed so calm seeing her like this he couldn't understand.

"I got you a gift today," she told him before turning deep red as she saw his true smile.

"Really?" he asked, "You didn't have to do that," he told her kissing her on the top of the head before seeing two boxes, one was a large rectangle and the other a square, "You don't need to spend your money on me, you should spend it on things you like."

"But you spend your money on me," Kyoko grinned as she saw Kuon's mouth open as he was about to argue back, "After this I'll save my money up for paying my acting class fees," she told him quickly. At this his mouth formed into a smile

"So dinner first and then open the gifts?" he asked before looking at her, "This isn't something that I have to open in my bedroom alone is it?"

Kyoko shook her head quickly although her cheeks were still scarlet, "No, and you can open the gifts first, dinner might take another five minutes or so to serve up."

Kuon looked at her before bowing his head, "I'm grateful to receive these gifts," he told her before picking up the bottom one before Kyoko squeaked.

"The top one first," she directed him as he nodded to find a rather nice watch, it was silver and seemed expensive, he looked at her.

"This seems too expensive Kyoko," he told her as she shook her head.

"Not as expensive as all the things that you've bought me," she argued back, "I want to see you put it on."

Kuon nodded before slipping it onto his wrist, he grinned before adjusting the time properly and then nodded, "Analogue, you know me well."

"I didn't think you'd want a digital watch because you seemed so traditional and followed routine," she told him as he blinked, was she thinking of Tsuruga Ren again?

"Can I open the bottom one now?" he asked as she shook her head.

"After dinner," she told him quickly before serving up. Once they had eaten dinner and had a conversation about each others' days, Kuon's eyes returned to the large rectangular box.

"Is it alright to open it now?" he asked her as she nodded slowly. Taking off the paper Kuon readied himself to open the box and then did so, inside he found two pieces. A bra and what looked like a thong both made out of candy. He blinked at it wide eyed, "I can't wear these you know," he told her not knowing why such a seductive thing was in a box for him from Kyoko.

"It's not for you to wear," Kyoko replied as he picked up the bra and she turned an even deeper shade of red, "It's for you to take off of me. I know you don't like sweet things though so I apologize, I did ask if they had one made out of crackers or tempura..."

Kuon laughed, "Are you asking me to take them off of you tonight?" he asked finishing his glass of wine, the shock still in his eyes.

Kyoko nodded before remembering the words that Beagle said to her the night he raped her. _Now you'll never be able to get me out of your head until you have sex with someone else, you'll grow angrier and angrier since no one will have sex with damaged goods and you'll return back to me. _"YES!" she replied loudly as he chuckled

"Alright," he nodded allowing the emperor of the night to enter him, "So whose bedroom?" he asked her as he kept thinking that Kyoko Mogami was the last person he would believe to wear edible underwear.

"Your room...can that be our room?" she asked him as he nodded

"Of course," he told her as she grew more nervous.

**MATURE action starts here**

**Ten Minutes Later**

Kyoko looked up at the naked man who was above her as he bit down hard on the candy covering her nipple. She blushed again and giggled as he fought the urge to stop, he wanted to conquer Kyoko and make her his, if doing this was what she wanted well of course he would agree to it, she made a squeak as he looked at her.

"Did I catch you with my teeth?" he asked her as Kyoko shook her head quickly, "You know you really make me feel like a virgin," he admitted not even shy about saying that, "Thank you..."

"We haven't even done anything yet," she said before he nodded, she watched as he licked her breast trying to get all the candy crumbs off before he started to pick at the thong. All of a sudden she got an image of Reino in her head and tears started going down her face, "STOP IT YOU MONSTER!" she yelled before sitting up as Kuon got up.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I took it too far, I stepped over the line," he apologized

Kyoko shook her head, "I really wanted to replace those memories," she said looking at him as he left the room saying on his way out.

"Get changed, we can still sleep beside each other if you want." With that tears poured down Kyoko's face, why did she have such a hard time with this? She loved him, she knew that she did and yet with him in that position all she could think about was Beagle, that made her cry even more as Kuon stood outside of the room heartbroken.

**So I've had some requests to work on other fics so I'm going to ask for you to review again if you'd like to see more today. Otherwise please feel free to check out LMDG: Lory's Majestic Dating Game and My Special Furry Secret and perhaps even My Baby, Her Hatred which I have been asked to work on.**

**Next Chapter: Someone gets repeated NGs**


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven :: NG

**This is a super short chapter but I decided to split it in two and make two chapters out of this scene instead of just having one. Hope you enjoy it even if it is a really short chapter**

**Chapter Twenty Seven :: NG**

Yashiro frowned as he watched Kuon, something wasn't right here. Kuon looked much more frustrated, more out of it than anyone would expect. This was the last filming of Konyaku Konyaku and he didn't seem to be performing, if Kuon didn't get out of this troubling situation it would catch the attention of the press for all the wrong reasons. "CUT!" he heard and turned to see the director looking at Ren sharply.

"Hizuri!" he began, "I know you can do better than this," he said, "Make me laugh!"

Yashiro looked at Kuon nervously, he hadn't heard what the man's problem was that nearly got announced at the doctor's appointment and when he had asked Kyoko if she knew later she had said that it was alright as long as it stayed that way. _Kuon, hold in there_, he thought, the look in his eyes more determined as he thought about the conversation that morning.

"_So..." Yashiro said playfully, "You and Kyoko are sharing a bed?"_

"_Do you have cameras on me?" Kuon asked as Yashiro's eyebrows raised and his smile strengthened, he chuckled._

"_So the two of you are sleeping together...I thought that you had no chance to get with Kyoko after what happened with her," Yashiro rubbed his chin still interested in playing matchmaker even if it was with two of the most stubborn people he knew._

_Kuon sighed before going towards the dressing room, "Will you not say such foolish things Yashiro," he offered a gentleman's smile before sighing, "No...it'll take a while before she's ready."_

"_So you're trying!" Yashiro said before seeing Kuon staring straight past him, "Kuon?" he asked before standing there for about two minutes just trying to get the man's attention. "Calling Kuon Hizuri back to earth," he said as Kuon blinked_

"_Huh?" he asked before looking down, "Oh...I guess I'm just stressed with the baby coming and having to plan a trip to Kyoto soon," he replied as Yashiro blinked at him. _

"_As long as you're sure that's all..." he said slowly._

"CUT! Kuon come on!" the director called as Yashiro got a sinking feeling in his chest, he looked down trying to find the right words to explain things to himself. He took a deep breath as he watched Kuon's struggled face.

"Director Nobayashi!" the lead actress said, "I don't think that this is a good match for Hizuri-san!"

"We've got a couple of other stand ins ready," the makeup director said as Kuon kept looking down.

"I'll try harder..." he whispered as Yashiro's heart sank in his chest

"Alright," the director said before Yashiro paused watching, it was like he was stuck. This wasn't the Kuon he knew, it seemed like the Kuon he knew definitely wasn't there. He looked down wondering if it was being with Kyoko that was giving him this much stress. Maybe they had come together because of things harder than they should be. He looked at Kuon seeing him having trouble and then remembered his face last week.

"_So," Yashiro frowned, "You have a past where you had a daughter?" he asked his charge as Kuon blinked back at him. He then adopted a rather awkward, troubled expression. "And she died."_

"_I..." Kuon looked down, "I never really knew too much about it," he replied nervously, "I really regret the choices I've made if I would have been Ren back then I wouldn't have thought I had a choice, I had to marry her but as Kuon I could do whatever I want"_

"_Do you think your family situation, your social class situation contributed to that?" Yashiro asked as Kuon nodded thoughtfully._

"_My mother never really knew a lot about me," he told him as Yashiro blinked, that wasn't what he had heard from the president, "It was my father who took care of me in my darkest times."_

"_Kuu?" Yashiro asked as Kuon nodded and Yashiro looked at him_

"_No matter what this problem is," he told him weakly, "You have to make sure it doesn't effect your acting, if you need help then I'm sure Kyoko will help you but if you can't talk to her make sure you talk to someone,"_

"_Yashiro," Kuon chuckled, "You really worry too much, your job isn't to be a babysitter you know," Kuon joked_

"_I'm saying this as a friend Kuon," the manager replied, "If you can't come to me then at least the president,"_

"CUT!" the director yelled again waking Yashiro up from his daze, "Hizuri take the day off we'll continue tomorrow," he said tired before Kuon looked down as he heard the people around him talking.

"So I guess the famous Ren Tsuruga was only successful in drama series'" one actress said

"Doesn't even know how to be funny," an actor sighed

"Well it doesn't matter that it's not his style," a second actor replied, "Just he's not putting his all into it. Really standard acting, it takes a lot to have humor and I feel that he's trying to mock us."

Kuon just stood there looking down trying to fight a battle with himself...or with someone other than himself. Those images he had when he was beating himself up those were flashbacks that only seemed new because they weren't his. He looked down feeling his boundaries about to break before he heard something.

_Hizuri _he heard someone talk to him, an accent speaking in English, _Hizuri, take a breather, let me come out! You know you can't do this without me!_ Kuon struggled before finding himself start to smile, chuckling darkly but he was standing there alone where only the director and Yashiro could hear him.

"Kuon," Yashiro began coming close to the man before catching something, a rough English accent from somewhere outside of London.

"Wrong," the person smiled in a kind of demented way, "I'm not Kuon,"

"What do you mean you're not Kuon?" Yashiro asked confused in Japanese

"Sorry..." he said before leaving the set, "I'm not Kuon, where's my sister gone?" he asked looking around

Yashiro paused and paled before saying in English himself, "What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"Can't you recognize me glasses otaku," he said as Yashiro jumped back at that rough tone, "I'm fucking Cain Heel."

**4 reviews and update tonight otherwise update tomorrow**

**Thank you everyone for your support! It's really really fun to write when you get good feedback but when you feel the readers like it as much as you do.**

**Thank you for supporting me**

**~Myst**


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight:: Freeing Cain Heel

**Chapter Twenty Eight :: Freeing Cain Heel**

Yashiro paused, his throat feeling dry as he stared across at his charge, what the hell was going on? He looked at Kuon with a slight smile wanting to know what was happening but afraid to ask. "So," he tried in English, "You are Cain Heel?"

Cain looked away in disinterest, "Do you have to be so disappointed glasses loser?" he asked before looking around, "Why would I be on such a crappy production piece anyway," he said before turning as if he were wearing a long coat.

Yashiro took another deep breath before replying, "You took this role to show a variety of acting." He was thankful now that he had actually learned and excelled in the English language through his education, it made it so much easier to catch the words and phrases that Cain was using.

"Your accent," Cain said narrowing his eyes, "It's dirty. Dirty like all Japanese people," he shrugged as Yashiro blinked looking offended. He didn't exactly know what to do, that hate in Kuon's eyes, that spark of insanity that wasn't usually there? Why was he suddenly playing a role unless of course he wasn't playing at all.

"You may not want to say those kind of things," Yashiro paled as the director came over and said in Japanese

"Hizuri? You feeling alright?" he asked as Yashiro's thoughts screamed at him to get the director away, he wasn't sure why Kuon was acting this way but if Cain Heel had taken over and the media found out about this then he was done for.

Cain towered over the director, who was rather short, a menacing glare in his eyes before turning and leaving. Yashiro sighed, at least that could have been worse but looking at the director now he wasn't sure what to say. The director, Nobayashi Keitaro, looked at Yashiro unsure what to say, that terrifying look in his eyes didn't seem right unless of course he was practicing something, even then to show such disrespect to the director seemed to be out of character for Kuon.

"Yukihito," he sighed, "Can you offer me an explanation."

"I think we'd all like one," Yashiro responded trying not to let his charge's personality out of his sight, "Perhaps he feels bad for having so many NGs, if you could excuse me I'll try to find out the reason," he said using a respectful tone. He rushed up to Cain and put a hand on his shoulder only finding himself to regret it when he heard the man growl.

"Which way are the dressing rooms?" he asked.

"This way," Yashiro gestured. Although most of him was afraid of going into the dressing room with this man right now, part of him was thinking that if he got him alone then he'd have a better chance of figuring out what had gone on and how to act next.

Once they were alone Cain looked at Kuon's clothing, not really to his tastes but at least closer than Ren Tsuruga would have worn. He growled before looking at Yashiro again, "Where's Setsu? What have you done with her?"

"Setsu...is" Yashiro struggled, "Taking a shopping day with one of her new friends, she said she wanted to surprise you with what she bought."

Cain looked away uninterested in that reason, "Get her here," he told him, "You' have a phone...here," he said before writing down Setsuka's number

"I have it already," Yashiro told him, "You already gave it to me, but thank you this will be easy to check," he started to put his gloves on as Cain's frown deepened.

"Hey!" he snapped at the manager, "You some kind of perv?"

"Of course not," Yashiro tried to deny, "I mean...I have no interest in people's bodies apart from those I'm dating..."

"Alright, hell I better not be dating _you_," Cain said through a clenched jaw, forming and loosening his hand into a fist and then dropping that fist and starting again.

"Why would..." Yashiro asked before realizing that Cain was going to have to get changed. "My apologies," he told him before getting out of the room and getting onto the phone with Kyoko. _Cain Heel doesn't speak English does he...just because he was speaking English I instantly went that way._

"Moshi Moshi, Kyoko speaking," Kyoko responded in a cheerful way, she was just finished with her first classes of the day and was confused as to why her boyfriend's manager was phoning her unless..._that_ had happened.

"Setsuka," Yashiro replied, "Your brother's looking for you?"

"Yashiro-san?" Kyoko asked confused before repeating the words, "My brother is looking for me?"

"I don't know, he's gone haywire," Yashiro said, "I've tried calling him Kuon but he won't respond to anything other than Cain, anything other than English."

"That's because nii-san doesn't know Japanese," Kyoko blinked not entirely understanding what Yashiro was trying to tell her, "Originally he didn't anyway. I'm sorry Yashiro-san what are you trying to tell me?"

"Kyoko-chan," Yashiro asked in a serious tone, "Could it be perhaps that you know who has multiple personality disorder."

Kyoko nearly dropped the phone before laughing weakly, "Why would you think that you know who has a multiple personality?" she asked trying to brush it off.

"It's the only thing that makes sense to me," Yashiro told her, "The voices that that person was talking about were flashbacks because of his multiple or multiples right?"

"I'll be right there," Kyoko replied in shock before there could be heard the sound of her gathering her things and leaving, "Tell Nii-san that Setsuka will see him soon, I have to go now so I can get ready. Thank you for calling me Yashiro-san,"

**Forty Minutes Later**

"So," Cain said bitterly as Yashiro went with him to LME where he had been told he was going to meet with his sister, fortunately because of the movie being disrupted they had a lot of extra time but he had hoped not to do this in such a public place. Looking around quickly he took deep breaths trying to ease himself into a role that wasn't supposed to be easy and then caught her, who he assumed was Setsuka walking straight towards them.

"Nii-san," she whispered as Cain looked at her, "What is all of this?" she asked to Kuon's normal clothes, "You don't look as dark as you usually do."

"Only clothes that I could find," he told her as Setsuka clicked her tongue in her cheek

"Nii-san you need to think more about your appearance, anyway may we go somewhere more private?" she asked looking around, "I'd prefer to spend time with Nii-san alone,"

"Fine with me," Cain replied before glaring at Yashiro

"I'll leave, I'll go talk to the president..." he said as Kyoko shook her head at that suggestion, not wanting to cause Kuon to lose his jobs and fearing the president would persuade him to step down from acting until he felt better.

"Why do a nonsensical thing like that," Setsu said before looking at Cain and then reached up to hug him but instead she whispered in his ear, "Stop it...Kuon Hizuri friend of Rick but not a murderer"

With that an image of Rick flew into Cain's mind and he took a step back, his face starting to grow pale as he looked at her nervously. Kyoko smiled back this was Kuon, but it wasn't just Kuon. He was shaking as he looked around quickly. "LME?" he asked as Kyoko nodded.

"This guy took you here," she said gesturing to Yashiro as a crowd formed around them. "Let's go talk somewhere else," she told him before leading him and Yashiro to the Love Me room.

Once there Kuon looked down, "I think they're back..." he whispered as Yashiro looked at him and Kyoko took his hand, stroking it softly knowing what he was going to say, "I have to stop acting! I have to tell boss!"

"No you don't," Kyoko whispered, "Just..."

Kuon looked at her before explaining the whole story not knowing that Lory was listening again to what was going on in that room.

**Next Chapter: Loss of Dreams and a crazy dream for Kyoko**

**Thank you for all those who have supported me so far ^.^**


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine :: Invading Dreams

**Very Very Short Chapter about Dreams. My apologies for length**

**Chapter Twenty Nine :: Invading Dreams**

Lory sat down in his house that evening with a strong glass of brandy in front of him, drinking it down the president thought about what he had heard Kuon say. Part of him knew there was no future at LME for someone like that but part of him, the part that loved Kuon like a son, wanted to keep him there. Surely there had been others in Kuon's unique situation even if there had never been anyone at LME, right?

Looking down he examined the romance novel he was in the middle of reading before shaking his head, how would this story end for Kyoko and Kuon if he stayed at the agency and his condition got worse? What about if he had to be let go because of this? It was like he had to press a choice and see the consequences although all the steps seemed negative to him. There was of course the third choice, persuade Kuon to take a break from acting and catch the disorder before it was too late. That seemed the most suitable choice.

"Kuon..." he sighed, "What will we do with you? What will Japan do without you?"

**Meanwhile**

Kuon lay awake, his arms around Kyoko as they lay in their large bed. Kyoko was tossing and turning a lot in her sleep which seemed to worry Kuon about her pregnancy and the baby in her stomach. He kissed her on the top of the head rubbing her hand which was on top of his as she slept. He was probably the wrong person to be with Kyoko, but he didn't want to leave her. He didn't want to lose his chance.

_I might have to quit acting, _he thought sadly, the images of his father in his head, _I might have to go away somewhere_, he shook his head quickly before holding Kyoko tighter to him but not so tight as to hurt her or the baby. _I won't leave her. I won't. The acting thing though..._he looked away from the sleeping seventeen year old mother-to-be.

Feeling restless he wanted to get up but heard Kyoko's voice.

"Yes Tsuruga-sempai," she blushed as he laughed weakly with an exhale, was she dreaming of him? No, she was dreaming of Ren, he gave a half hearted smile before closing his eyes thinking that he was just going to be listening to all of this.

**Dream World – Kyoko**

Kyoko was dressed in her school uniform as she went down the halls of the elite school that she attended. For weeks now she had been feeling an unusual amount of hate around the place, she had taken abuse before from those who were Tsuruga...now Hizuri fans, but for them to dislike her this much. She felt as if she were back in middle school.

Entering the classroom she looked in to find all the students, who were all dressed in Love Me uniform, staring at her. She nervously inhaled before catching sight of Kanae, "Moko-san!" she sang happily.

"Mo!" Kanae mumbled, "Who do you think you are dressed like that?" she asked as Kyoko looked around to make sure that everyone was in Love Me overalls even the boys. She stopped herself from laughing before hearing Mimori Nanokawa's voice.

"Look at her disgusting clothes!" she said in a pretentious manner, "So ugly just like her."

"I'd hate to be associated with her," she heard Chiori say, "Disgusting, something that revolting shouldn't be here."

"Oh sensei's coming!" a boy said as the students rose to find Kuon...no Ren enter.

"Sensei! Good morning!" the class greeted in union as Kyoko bowed deeply

"Good morning! Tsuruga-sensei!" Kyoko said with a deep bow before catching Kuon's glare on her, she looked up at him afraid of that look before taking a step backwards. She shivered, she hadn't seen this expression since that awful night at Karuizawa.

"Why are you here?" Ren glared at her, "I thought I told you...never speak to me on any occasion,"

Kyoko froze feeling her blood run cold, "Kuon..." she whispered as his eyes widened

"Only the girls I love get to call me that, you are nothing but a plain, boring girl...a makeup less unattractive girl," he snickered before having a smug smile on his face.

"Tsuruga-sempai" she asked as he shook his head

"Wrong again, sensei, I demand to be called sensei!" he barked at her, "Don't make me hit you!"

"Why would you..." Kyoko whispered, tears filling her eyes as she looked up at Kuon fearfully. She looked at him before hearing Ren's footsteps on the tiled floor. She then found that everything around her faded and that she was alone in a hallway that seemed to be only her and Ren coming towards her with his measured strides.

"Ren!" she whispered looking up at him before feeling him strike her across the face. Feeling the pain within every inch of her body Kyoko put a hand to her cheek, "Tsuruga-sensei!" she begged, "Please stop," she shuddered as if he were about to hit her again.

"Pull down your skirt," Ren ordered as Kyoko's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked as he looked to her with a smug smile

"You dare to disappoint?" Ren questioned coldly, his voice was like ice chilling her entire body.

"No, I...just" Kyoko said before pulling down her skirt, "Is...Is this"

"Strip!" Ren yelled at her as the students started chanting that word too, "Take off all your clothes! Turn around and take them off!"

"Strip! Strip! Strip!" the students echoed

Kyoko nervously started to undress looking away from Ren, all of a sudden she felt her hair turn black and her pregnant belly start getting bigger until she was in her eighth month, she felt a pain in her stomach before looking around trying to please the man she loved, "Is that..."

"Excellent," Reino grinned standing where Ren had just been, "I love seeing your naked body Kyoko," he said before kissing her neck.

**Real World**

'NOOOOOOO!" Kyoko screamed waking up crying only to find a man's arms around her, the man behind her, "Kuon?" she whispered as Kuon blinked waking himself up to the yell. He sat up quickly.

"Kyoko!" he panicked, "Is it okay? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Don't leave me," she whispered to him taking his hand, "Even if your characters start to take control, please don't leave me," she sobbed, "I don't want to end up with Beagle."

"Then I will never leave you," Kuon whispered kissing her on the top of the head, "You two."

**End Chapter Twenty Nine**

**So I'm starting to figure out and change my plot right now and decide what I want to continue and progress on since my writing has moved to a different point than I thought.**

**If anyone has any ideas for what they'd like to see I'd love to hear them**

**Update either tomorrow or Monday depending on how inspired I am XD**


	31. Chapter Thirty::A Visit to the President

**Chapter Thirty :: A Visit to the President**

Early the next morning Kuon and Kyoko went to the Takarada house accompanied by Yashiro. Kuon looked exhausted from not having slept and Kyoko looked just as restless. After that dream where Ren had turned into Reino, Kyoko had found it incredibly hard to go back to sleep which was good because Kuon needed someone to help him decide what to do. It was interesting since it was also around that time that Kuon noticed the missed phone call and voice message from Lory asking them to come directly to the house in the morning.

"Do you think he's awake?" Kyoko asked nervously as she sat beside Kuon in the car, having convinced Yashiro to sit in the back seat.

"_He _asked us to come over as early as we could," Kuon replied, "I'm sure that he's awake by now, it is six thirty and he _is _the president of a large agency."

"But..." the pregnant teenager muttered before looking at her boyfriend, "I suppose that I'm just worried."

"Don't be," Ren commented, "It's not like Cain will come out just because I'm talking to the president. Yashiro," he said as they got the clearance from the security guards to enter the grounds, "Will you come in with us or are you..."

"I have a few things I need to talk with the president about," Yashiro nodded, "So I'm coming in," _I know you may dislike me for this for a long time Kuon but if the president knows something about your condition that may help you then I'm all for trying it._

"Alright then," Kuon nodded before looking at Kyoko who was wearing her school uniform without a jacket whereas he had on a hooded sweatshirt, "Tell me if you get cold, I have a jacket in here as well."

Kyoko looked at him nervously, "I'm...I'm alright, plus it's May now so it's going to be getting hotter right?"

Kuon smiled at her, "That's true and don't you have your break from classes in the middle of June?" he asked her as she nodded, "How about we go down to Kyoto then? I think...after today I won't be acting that much with Konyaku Konyaku hopefully over"

Yashiro and Kyoko exchanged a look with each other that read the same thing, _Perhaps after today he won't be acting at all._ There was silence in the car after that and Kuon put on an actor's smile as he parked and then went up to the front door followed by Kyoko and Yashiro. As they approached they heard the door open and saw Lory standing there with Maria sitting down on a chair in the hallway. He looked as if he too hadn't slept that much.

Kuon dropped into a bow as the other two did as well, no words needed to explain the sense of awkwardness and depression as they looked into his eyes. Maria however broke the silence.

"Hey Kuon," she smiled at him before looking to Kyoko, "Nee-san, come talk to me whilst grandfather talks to Kuon."

"Ah, I wanted to talk to the president too Maria-chan, perhaps afterwards," she suggested as Yashiro looked at his charge wondering if he really was going to be okay. After all he could only guess what this conversation would be about knowing Lory's secret methods of doing things.

"I think talking to Kuon alone would be best for right now, you'll get your chance to speak to me," he looked at Yashiro, "The two of you will."

With that Kuon nodded and followed the president as Kyoko grinned at Maria. "Maria-chan, it's been a long time." She froze, _Maria-chan has feelings for Ren and really bullied those actresses that she thought were interested in him, now that the two of us are having a-_

"I'm not mad at you nee-san" Maria commented interrupting Kyoko's thoughts, "I mean, when I heard that you and Kuon-san were going to be raising a child together I grew a little jealous, but it isn't because of that I haven't been around," she replied, "It's just father..." she had a bittersweet smile on her face, "Father and I have been talking, he came back to Japan for a few weeks in April and so we spent some time together. It was in March that Kuon learned about the baby wasn't it?" she asked as Kyoko nodded, "A white day gift perhaps?"

"No, not like that," Kyoko replied, "And it's not really a gift because it was something that was taken from me that this child is a result of."

"So the child is unloved," Maria commented staring into space

"No!" Kyoko protested, "Although I didn't love the actions that caused this child, I've started to learn to love the baby inside of me and I can't wait to meet them. I can't wait until Maria meets them as well."

Yashiro leaned forward interested in this, "Kyoko, do you have any thoughts as to what you'd like to name the baby?" he asked interested.

"Well..." the chestnut haired girl replied, "Not really, I wanted to find out the gender of the baby before I thought about names."

Maria looked at her stomach and reached out a hand, "May I feel your stomach nee-san?" she asked. Kyoko nodded quickly and then felt Maria press against the baby, "A boy" she nodded, "Definitely a boy."

"Nope," Kyoko shook her head determined that she was right, "It's a girl, I'm pretty sure of that...sorry Maria-chan," she told her young friend as the girl sighed.

**Meanwhile**

Kuon looked down as Lory offered him a seat, the air in this room had the feeling of gloom and it didn't look like a living room at all. There were so many items from different countries making it resemble more of a museum than anything else, he looked up at Lory who was dressed in what one might expect Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon to be wearing. "So..." he began, "Did someone tell you?"

"No need," Lory replied, "Monitoring the LoveMe room is one of my favorite activities," he saw Kuon's shock at that before he stared down. "You said that Kuu knew about your condition when you first got diagnosed," he said as Kuon nodded, "and yet you both neglected to inform me when I offered you an acting position at my agency,"

Kuon looked away trying hard to defend himself and show confidence but he couldn't meet Lory's eye contact, "I..." he replied, "I..."

"Did you think that you deserved special treatment?" Lory asked calmly not showing any emotion although Kuon imagined he was angry about this, angry about being lied to and deceived.

"I...I was desperate," Kuon replied staring straight down at his lap, he put a hand to his forehead before running both hands through his hair messing it up, "I thought that if you knew you wouldn't let me act, that you wouldn't help me."

"You're wrong again," Lory replied before quickly adding, "And you're right."

"Huh?" Kuon blinked

"About me not helping you you're wrong, do you know that I care about you like you were my own child or grandchild," Lory replied, "Which makes this even harder."

"So I was correct about you not allowing me to act?" Kuon asked looking down depressed, "I can get it under control boss," he tried to reason with him.

"Kuon, that's not enough," Lory said strictly as the blonde stared at him

"So you're kicking me out of the agency?" Kuon asked slowly as Lory shook his head.

"No, not exactly. I'm ordering you to take a short break from acting and modeling and doing anything even remotely similar to those two things," Lory said sharply, "I want you to get this problem sorted in under a year and have planned to send you to a highly confidential therapist I know. Now I don't know how severe your condition is but I urge you to understand that if it is a risk to yourself or others I can't keep you at LME."

"So if I don't go to the therapist?" Kuon asked nervously, "I'll lose my job,"

"Exactly," Lory nodded, "I'm sorry I have to pressure you but I can't take the chance of you losing this battle, I care very much about you Kuon, perhaps more than a president is meant to care about one of the actors. Now if you understand this I'll ask you to send Yukihito and Kyoko in whilst you stay outside,"

Kuon nodded weakly and left taking a look at the card, guess he really was going to have to go to Kyoto.

**So I was going to write more but my migrane has come back :( **

**Hopefully you enjoy what I've written here. I'll try to update again soon**

**~Myst**


	32. Chapter Thirty One :: A Forced Date

**So hope you like the story turn in this chapter as it will influence a lot of the remaining story**

**Chapter Thirty One :: A Forced Date**

**One Week Later**

Kyoko smiled at the train ticket that she had bought in advance to catch the shinkansen down to Kyoto. She hadn't seen Kuon for about five days once he told her that he wanted to go down and see the specialist as soon as possible so that he'd be alright once the baby came. He said he'd be gone for just over two months and without him Kyoko felt incredibly vulnerable. She closed her eyes and thought of Kuon.

"_I..." Kyoko protested, "I don't want you to go," _

"_I love you," Kuon whispered kissing her on the top of her head and holding her closer to him. He couldn't believe just how much he was going to miss this girl, "But for me to be able to support this baby I'm going to have to act."_

"_Can't you do something else?" Kyoko asked with a cute pout, "Like open up a noodle bar?"_

"_You really think that we could get enough people wanting to eat my cooking?" he chuckled, "I think the safest thing for me to do would be to go to this treatment facility, I mean I thought perhaps therapy would work but maybe I do need round the clock monitoring if I'm really getting worse."_

"_You're not that bad!" Kyoko protested, "Really Kuon, please don't go. I don't want you to have to stay longer in there than you originally planned."_

"_I'll be out in two months," he told her before picking up his backpack and bag and walking out with her. Kyoko looked at him, her lip trembling as Kuon felt his heart break from having to leave her. He kissed her again before leaving in his car._

Kyoko frowned thinking about him, in her heart she felt it was going to be longer than two months but he seemed so confident, so certain. She bit her bottom lip thinking how she was going to manage two months without Kuon before there came a knock at the door. Nervously she walked over to it and opened it to find Yashiro there with a taxi. "Yashiro-san" she blinked "What are you doing here?"

"Kuon called me last night, he asked me if I could take you to the doctors," Yashiro said gravely, "He said you were excited about this one,"

Kyoko looked up at him and then nodded, "Y-yes...well I was most excited going with Kuon," her heart hurt, Kuon hadn't called her last night but that was probably because she had TBM. She gasped, she hadn't turned her phone on afterwards because of how lonely she felt. She picked up her phone to find five missed calls from an unknown number that looked like it was from Kyoto. "Is this..." she asked

"The "clinic's" phone number, he was worried about you," Yashiro replied as Kyoko looked down, she wanted to call him back but if he wasn't using his cell phone wouldn't it be best if she could wait until he called her again. "I'm sure that his phone had just run out of charge,"

"Maybe," Kyoko nodded, "Thank you for coming Yashiro-san, would you like something to drink or eat the doctor's appointment is in about half an hour and it only takes..." she looked at the driver of the taxi, "Oh, well I should come out now."

"That would be best," Yashiro nodded as Kyoko grabbed the necessary things and then left with her coat. She got outside, put her shoes on and then got into the taxi beside Yashiro, once they had been dropped off they started to talk again. "Kuon asked about you," the former manager commented, "He never used to do that when he was just interested in you."

"Thank you Yashiro-san," Kyoko looked down, "Did he sound okay? He didn't sound sad did he?"

"He misses you, that was what I mainly got out of him," Yashiro told her as she looked down sadly thinking about it, "He kept saying he doesn't want you to feel abandoned," he said quickly, "That he'll be back before you know it."

"I know," Kyoko nodded, "He was doing what he thought was best for the baby." At that Kyoko felt a cold chill run through her entire body, "Yashiro-san" she said as they got to the doctor's, "Do you feel a chill, like ice taking over your entire body?"

Yashiro blinked at her before feeling her look at him in a strong manner, "Kyoko-chan?"

"Could you please return to LME?" she asked him, "I know that Kuon is interested in the due date but I promise to give him a full report."

"Are you sure?" Yashiro asked concerned before seeing the anger and Natsu type of behavior in her eyes.

"Do you really want me to hate you?" she whispered to Yashiro before he paused and the nodded.

"I'll wait for you at LME," he replied nervously feeling his body become heavier. After he had said that Kyoko presented him a cute smile before turning around and walking into the doctor's office to find the person she didn't want to see reading a pregnancy magazine with disgust.

"Beagle!" Kyoko growled looking at him as Reino blinked back at her wearing his usual visual kei outfit, "I thought..."

"Being up this early hurts my head," Reino commented as the whole waiting room looked around at him, Kyoko took a step forward finding herself to almost break with every exhale and bring herself back to life with every inhale. "Anyway my name isn't Beagle, it's Reino..." he looked away and shook his head pitying her.

"I know," she nodded before feeling her own pain and soon some grudges were coming out to attack him. Reino smiled at this reaction as he walked over to Kyoko, "What are..." she growled before Reino blinked, took her chin with his hand and kissed her deeply and for about a minute filling all her memories with hate. "Y-you"

"Kisses with you," Reino licked his lips, "are the tastiest."

Kyoko put her fingers to her lips, all she could think about was that night and all she could feel was hate for this guy. "Why are you here Beagle?" she asked.

"Reino," Reino repeated before tilting his head to the side, "I've come to ask you on a date."

Kyoko laughed weakly, "Too bad," she replied, her heart sinking as she saw his smile, "I've already got a boyfriend."

"Really? And how would you describe his personality?" Reino asked before looking at her with a smug smile of satisfaction.

Kyoko looked at him wide-eyed, "He's calm, gentle and he loves me," she whispered whereas her eyes were asking what she needed to do.

"A Capricorn isn't it?" Reino asked, "Interesting, not as interesting as Scorpio but let's hope that little baby boy is as dark and twisted as his mother."

"What do you want?" Kyoko asked looking at him

"A series of dates," Reino replied, "Otherwise I'll tell everyone you know what and get your little boyfriend deported, it'd be a pleasure to do that anyway."

"Alright!" Kyoko replied, forgetting the few people who were there, "I'll...I'll date you."

**End Chapter Thirty**

**So I'm sorry this chapter was so short**

**Starting from Monday I will be updating my favorites and those with the most reviews, for a chance of seeing more chapters of this story sooner please leave your thoughts with a review.**

**Thank you for the support**

**~Myst**


	33. Chapter Thirty Two:: Going Down to Kyoto

**AN: I have decided to try something, to update only once I've got the new chapter for all of my stories (well the five I'm updating). I think it's with classes starting that I won't have much time to write :( but hopefully you will continue to support me.**

**Chapter Thirty Two :: Going down to Kyoto**

**Two Days Later**

Yashiro paled as he turned on the television, he grinned catching a clip of Box R and then froze, was that really Kyoko? That cold, calculating smile on her face...no more like a smirk. He felt shivers run through his entire body before smiling and closing his eyes. _If only Kuon were in a situation where I could tease him about this. _

"Coming up, caught two timing? Actress Kyoko says that it's a no but what will her new partner say?" Yashiro opened his eyes to look at the TV where Kyoko was walking out of different places or seen at different restaurants and public places with Vie Ghoul's Reino. Wasn't that...the stalker and the rapist?

Yashiro screamed as he watched and then his eyes caught to a video someone had taken of Kyoko letting that man kiss her in the middle of the doctor's room.

"Is daddy really going to be taking responsibility of his mistake? Is Hizuri as stale as dried daikon?" the reporter smiled as Yashiro shook his head, inside still freaking out. He paused as he caught Kyoko dealing with the reporters and then heard her response.

"He's not my boyfriend but I'm not sure I can tell you that we're not dating," she commented as Yashiro froze. This was enough to break any man's heart

**Meanwhile**

Kuon looked down at the hospital bed, he had told Kyoko he was at a clinic but it was more like a hospital than anything else. He smiled weakly as he looked at a picture of them together, it was taken at LME but it was him with his arms around Kyoko as she blushed at the sight of the camera. _I need something to always remind me of us, _he had told her at the time.

Was leaving her wrong? Was coming here wrong? He had to say that being here at this "clinic" was hard when instead he could be beside the one he loved, but it was right. He looked up at the clock on the wall and smiled, wasn't Box R going to be continued again today? It aired last week so it would probably air this week. He had found it hard to remain within his room, with attached bathroom, for most hours of the day but it was better to keep his identity hidden...all of his identities.

As he sat there one of the doctor's came and knocked on his door so he got up and walked over there, he was wondering whether it was his chance to talk. What worried him though were that just being here seemed to release them, the others and so he knew that perhaps he needed to go somewhere else. It was Lory who arranged that he'd be here originally.

"Hizuri-san," she whispered before seeing him exit the room with a weak smile, in his hand he held Corn something that Kyoko wouldn't let him be without. "You should come out of your room more," the doctor said to him.

"I'm trying not to get recognized," he replied as she nodded.

"Understandable, however this is a clinic for stars, usually those stars who need to rehabilitate from drugs or alcohol, but we cater to others with more psychological conditions. I'm sure everyone is more worried about whether you will tell on them rather than telling on you," the doctor told him, "Besides, Box R is starting again your girlfriend is in that isn't she?"

"Yes she is," Kuon nodded, "Thank you, I feel like I will go down to the lounge," he said before checking his watch, the watch Kyoko had given him and nodded just a few more minutes. As he got close to the place where the TV was on he paused as he saw Kyoko standing with Reino on the TV, he looked around at the people absorbed by the TV and then heard Kyoko's response.

"He's not my boyfriend but I'm not sure I can tell you that we're not dating," she commented.

"What?" he asked causing the room to stare at him and he gave a weak smile to them feeling self conscious all at once.

"Hizuri-san?" an older actor asked as Kuon took shaky breaths

_It's alright Kuon, _he heard Cain tell him, _Disappear for a while! Just leave! No one really loves you...even Kyoko has found someone else._

Kuon took a deep breath in before deciding to take a stroll round the garden in the moonlight to help conquer his feelings. Once out there he looked down knowing he couldn't call Kyoko and ask for an explanation, but what did it mean that she couldn't tell them that she and that man were not dating.

**Meanwhile**

"Alright," Kyoko smiled weakly as she stayed on the phone, "Thank you for hosting me again Fuwa-san, I'm sorry to ask for such an inconvenience. Oh, yes you're right it was Shou's fault...oh I wasn't that good," she laughed before noticing the person waiting before her with a message typed out on his cell phone, she ignored him and said goodbye to the okami-san of the ryokan.

Glancing back at the cell phone that Reino was holding she caught the message, 'Are we sharing a room?' and blinked. She had tried to stop this man from coming with her but once he knew that she was catching an evening train he seemed to be ready to go, forceful even.

"No," she said glaring at him, "We are not..." she watched as Reino started to type again into his phone.

'Why Fuwa's place anyway?" he asked before having a knowing smile as Kyoko got angrier.

"Because...because I'm friends with the owners," she said, it wasn't really a lie, the fact she hadn't spoken to them since leaving for Tokyo was the case but she hoped to reestablish good bonds with them. "Why do you have to come anyway? You know that I'm going down to see Kuon."

'Isn't he in a mad house?' Reino typed out as Kyoko growled

"Don't say that, it's a rehabilitation clinic," she replied through gritted teeth as Reino smiled at this.

'Do you not want people to know he's insane?' Reino asked with his phone as Kyoko quickly shook her head.

"Of course I don't," she said looking down as Reino grinned, rolling his eyes.

'This is my first time accompanying a girl on a trip' he told her, 'It's starting to get boring.'

"Good!" Kyoko snapped, "If you're bored you can leave!"

Reino blinked at this, 'I want Miroku to join us' he continued on the phone

Kyoko shook her head, "I don't, I don't want even you joining me, but I guess that it can't be helped," she sighed before looking at him, "What made you like this anyway? Don't you have some story or are you really a demon from hell. She paled nervously seeing the next words on the screen.

'like that night he joined us in the beginning' he typed as Kyoko nervously looked down, shaking and Reino sighed and pulled her closer to him

"Hey!" Kyoko barked, "Don't do that! People are going to think that we're in love!"

Reino looked at the phone before typing, 'Don't hate the baby just because it's mine' with that Kyoko could see an unexpected sadness in his eyes but didn't know where this came from, she paused and opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. What was this guy's story anyway?


	34. Chapter Thirty Three ::The Fuwa's Ryokan

**AN: Have to apologize for the shortness of these chapters, once I get into the past I've given Reino and the interactions between three main characters they will start to get longer again. Thank you for supporting me**

**~Myst**

**Chapter Thirty Three :: The Fuwa's Ryokan**

**Early Next Morning**

Kyoko stood outside the ryokan remembering the past and painful memories of when she had lived here as a child, was it because of her mother that she had attached herself so much to Shoutaro? She sighed, it was worth going back into Kyoto just to understand these emotions again, in time she'd go to her mother's house and investigate but for right now this was where she was. Imagining Kuon beside her she had a happy smile for about a minute before it turned pained again.

Reino looked at her, watching her. He had been caught in a trance once he had seen Box R's Natsu, to know that this girl had that much hate within her was intriguing at least. He considered her emotions beautiful and in extension she was beautiful, she was the girl he liked. He gave a satisfied smile, "What are you thinking about?" he asked her

Kyoko froze, feeling something crawl over her skin before looking back to him, "I have a lot of memories here," she told him as Reino nodded.

"About Shou?" he guessed, "Your mind's been full of images of you and..." he snickered, "your prince since we left Tokyo."

"You've been reading my mind?" Kyoko asked before putting her hand to her forehead as Reino watched her, boredom in his eyes.

"It's not as if I try to," he told her, "These thoughts just appear," he looked away, "Too much information about me."

"No, if you've been reading my mind isn't it best if I know a little about you?" she asked trying to hide her interest, "Of course," she said, "With a rapist like you who knows what will happen."

"It was you who came to my room that night," Reino smiled smugly, "I mean...that was the first time I had sex with a woman I loved."

"It was your first time having sex with a woman?" Kyoko asked missing the end of that sentence. "Well I don't blame them...I mean to be touched by a creep like you."

Reino stared at her, "Do you really believe I've never had sex with a woman?" he laughed before shaking his head in disdain, "Pitiful, you really are as ignorant as Fuwa."

"So I was just some random girl you had to rape?" she asked before hearing footsteps and then remained silent.

"No..." the visual kei singer replied, "You're special to me." Kyoko shot him a glare not really listening to those words that he was saying, all she really wanted to do was get into the ryokan and go talk to the Fuwas, to forget about this annoying fly buzzing around her.

The door was opened by Shou's mother, Yumiko Fuwa, who smiled deeply at the girl who she had treated like a daughter but thought of as a daughter in law. "Kyoko-chan, you look so different," she laughed, "If I didn't pay attention to the recent media I'd have never known it was you." She looked as Reino next and frowned, "You should have mentioned you were bringing one of your boyfriends."

"He's not..." Kyoko tried to protest as Reino looked at Yumiko bored, Kyoko bowed quickly keeping the traditional bow even though Reino had not done it, "He's just...he just tagged along."

"I heard that you're pregnant though," Yumiko grinned, "I was a little disappointed that you weren't pregnant with Shou's baby, it would have meant that he'd be visiting with you, however I am glad to meet the father. Although," Yumiko added, "Why you announced it as rape I'll never know."

Kyoko paled and then allowed herself to smile at the woman who had taken care of her even if it was with ulterior motives. "Yes, he's the father," she replied, "I'm sorry that me and Shou didn't work out/" _Is it really alright to bring Beagle here? Even though I didn't want to he tagged along and it's not like I can get rid of him if I want Kuon's secret to be safe. _"It's alright for Bea-Reino to stay here isn't it?"

"Yes, I'll just set you up an extra futon in the room," Yumiko laughed before feeling that she had to call Shou and tell him that Kyoko and her guest had come to visit.

"Oh that won't..." Kyoko tried nervously but Reino pulled Kyoko towards him

"It will do perfectly Fuwa-san," he said with one of his smiles as Kyoko looked back at him seeing a tiny bit of pain in his eyes. Kyoko continued to look at him, her eyes trying to see into his soul but he just returned with the same level of eye contact, his hand going towards Kyoko's stomach, "The three of us are very much appreciative of your kind offer."

"Oh then I'll show you to your room so you can put your bags down," Yumiko told them noticing their luggage, "How long will you be staying for?"

"Just over a week if possible, or at least I'm staying for ten days" Kyoko said shooting a look back at Reino.

"Same," Reino replied, "Just want to stay by Kyoko's side." This made the girl sigh and Reino looked at her with a cocky smile. "Worrying about me?" he asked.

"No!" Kyoko barked back, _Why would I worry about someone like him? The only man I'm really worried about is Kuon, hopefully he's been keeping away from the TV_

Yumiko jumped at that before showing them their room, she looked at them and laughed, "Quite cosy for a couple don't you think?"

"I like small," Reino commented as Kyoko stared at him.

"Well then," Yumiko chuckled, "I'll leave you to both set up your things, Kyoko-chan I trust that you'll show your guest around."

"Yes..." Kyoko hissed, "I'll show him."

"Good, now I have a phone call to make," Yumiko smiled before leaving the two alone. Reino stared at Kyoko as she got out some tape that wouldn't leave marks and started to put it on the floor making a line halfway down the room with a little gap so that she could use the door.

"Beagle!" she snapped at him, "This is cursed tape, you step over onto my side and you'll be cursed for eternity," she told him boldly and with confidence.

"Will you send your grudges at me again?" Reino asked interested in this situation, he walked closer and closer to the tape as Kyoko crossed her arms feeling that at least cursed tape would keep Beagle at bay.

"Don't come any closer!" Kyoko yelled at him.

Reino smiled taking a step over the line, "I don't feel a curse," he told her with a grin as Kyoko screamed inside her head.

**Meanwhile**

Yumiko looked at the piece of paper on which she had written down her son's cell phone address once Kyoko had given it to her. She had always wanted to contact her son and say that she was sorry for the falling out with him and his father. After following his career for so long she felt happy that she finally was able to talk to him about it and of course his recent songs. Dialing the number she waited and the phone was picked up.

"Yo! Shou here"

"Shoutaro," Yumiko smiled before hearing an annoyed breath on the end of the phone, "It's your mother."

"Mother?" Shou asked debating whether to turn this phone off or not, after all it could just be someone pretending to be his mother. "Alright," he nodded, "If you're my mother then what is the address you're at."

Yumiko gave her address before saying, "I'm not the only one here though Shoutaro, Kyoko-chan came back, you really should come see her."

"Not interested," Shou replied bluntly, "Why should I be interested in such a plain girl."

"She came with the father of her baby," Yumiko commented

"So what if Hizuri Kuon is there as well, it's not like I want to go out of my way to see them," he said, "Please do not call me -"

"Reino from Vie Ghoul," Yumiko added quickly with a smile as Shou dropped the phone and it closed ending the call.


	35. Chapter Thirty Four::Visit to the Clinic

**AN: **Sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time, I was having writers block on this story but I'm ready to go now. Hope that this chapter makes up a little for the wait.

**Chapter Thirty Four :: Visit to the Hosptial**

Kuon looked down as he sat in his room, he had been told that they'd have to up the therapy once Cain had lost it in the garden the night before and set fire to the plants with a lighter that had been left on someone's desk which seemed a very odd thing to do. They were considering keeping him here longer in case he became a threat to either himself or to the other patients and even prescribing him some drugs or shock therapy.

Hearing a knock on the door he rose to answer it, he had already turned the picture of him and Kyoko over that he kept next to him and had Corn hidden away so he couldn't see it. He didn't understand why he was so angry with Kyoko when it was probably not her fault, but he just felt replaced. Coming to the door he looked at a doctor who smiled at him. "Hizuri-san good morning," they told him as he looked at the clock on the wall, it was ten in the morning nearly noon.

"Morning," he nodded before giving a gentleman's smile trying to regain a little Ren to himself, "Is it time for the session?" he asked confused.

"No," the doctor shook her head "It's...you have a visitor waiting for you."

Kuon blinked before looking down, "Who is it?" he asked hoping that it wasn't her, he wasn't in the right mind set to just put on a smiling face and think that her answering that question that way didn't happen. However, he also hoped it wasn't the president, he had been on the phone with the president telling him that he'd like to get out of the hospital so that he could take care of Kyoko, not mentioning that he really wanted her to separate her from the rapist. Lory had replied back that even if Kuon chose to leave LME to do that he wouldn't let him leave earlier than the doctors suggested making it so that Kuon had to choose acting over love.

The doctor looked at him, "Kyoko-san," she replied, "It's her first time visiting you isn't it?" she smiled as Kuon looked away uneasily. "You always talk about her in session I thought seeing her would be good for you."

"Yeah," Kuon said nervously, was she here to break up with him? He picked up Corn before looking down at the hospital clothes he was wearing and sighed, "I'll see her,"

"Good, then session is this afternoon," the doctor grinned at him, "It'll be good for you to talk to someone, you always seem so quiet, so introverted."

Kuon took a deep breath before closing his door and leaving for the room where the visitors would wait. Once he got there he looked at Kyoko who looked like she hadn't slept, seeing him she stood up immediately but he shook his head and sat down without hugging her like she wanted, he looked away showing a depressed manner.

"They told me about the plants," Kyoko replied, "I was expecting to see you in a straight jacket," she said gently as Kuon shook his head.

"Heightened security on me but no not a straight jacket," he said as he offered her a false smile.

Kyoko's eyes snapped open as she felt his anger, _He's angry with me! Maybe I shouldn't have come...I don't know why he's angry unless...unless he knows about beagle._

"So," Kuon began, "The pregnancy, how's it going?"

"Oh," she looked down at her stomach, "It's going well, I can feel the baby getting bigger but Moko-san thinks that's just my imagination because I'm still gaining weight." After she had said that there was silence between the two of them, "Did Yashiro-san tell you?" she asked already having heard the questions about her and Beagle from her boyfriend's manager.

"No," he shook his head, "I wanted to watch Box R, they were showing you and _him_ before the show came on."

"You've been watching Box R?" Kyoko said excitedly before catching Kuon's eyes narrow

"That's not the point Kyoko," he told her, "but yes you are excellent in it, I missed the last episode but I'll definitely either have someone buy the DVDs for me or get them myself. So..." he looked away, "Have you come here to break up with me?"

"No!" Kyoko panicked, "I don't want to break up with you," she said clutching to the table, "Do you want to break up with me?"

"I don't know," he told her honestly as tears sprang to her eyes, "I mean," he shook his head, "I always thought that a relationship with you would be exclusive without it having to be said."

"It's not what you think, I..." Kyoko began but trailed off into nothing not knowing what she could say.

"What?" Kuon asked reading her body language, he sighed before reaching out to hold her hand, "Did he threaten you or something?"

Kyoko bit her bottom lip, "He didn't threaten me in a way you might think," she told him honestly before looking him in the eyes feeling that something would go wrong from her telling him the truth but he had to know the truth, "He knows about you."

"That I'm your boyfriend," he chuckled weakly, "I think everyone knows that by now."

"No...about you being in here, about your personalities," she told him nervously, "He threatened to tell the media about it and ruin you."

Kuon stared down trying to think of what to do, what meant more Kyoko or his reputation? He shook his head not knowing whether or not he would regret his choice since often relationships didn't work out for the best and many women he had been with had dumped him, but he felt something different from Kyoko, "Let him."

Kyoko blinked, "Let him?" she repeated.

Kuon nodded as he looked at her, "I don't want him touching you, I don't want him around you," he growled as Kyoko felt his hold on her hand get tighter. "Let him tell Japan that I'm in here and why, I care more about you than myself."

Kyoko's eyes widened, "I can't let my sempai take a hit because of his kouhai's mistakes," she gasped before seeing his sad look before he smiled naturally.

"Stop thinking of me that way Kyoko, think of me as your boyfriend. Your future husband perhaps," he said as Kyoko's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked as he gave a deep sigh.

"I was hoping to do this in a different way, a different location, a different time, but Mogami Kyoko, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Kyoko's face turned bright red as he said that, "What?" she repeated as he got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me and raise the baby together with me?" he asked her looking up and awaiting her answer.

**End Chapter Thirty Four**

**AN: **So I now have a schedule I want to keep to starting this weekend, I will be updating the stories with most reviews in the weekend but for the weekdays I will be updating the stories either twice or three times a week during Monday to Friday.

Thank you for your support

~Myst


	36. Chapter Thirty Five :: Replacing Love

**AN: **I know a lot of people will hate me for this but not all is lost. Please continue to support me ~Myst

**Chapter Thirty Five :: Replacing Love**

Kyoko stood quietly at the river where she and Corn had first met, she looked out into the scenery. She felt her heart hurt as she clutched tightly to Corn in her hand. Kuon had given it back to her once she told him that she was going to try to find out the truth about her mother, she had protested but in the end he had won and she held it in her hand, tears in her eyes she thought back to the scene in the clinic

_Kuon looked at her on bended knee, his most serious face on, "Will you marry me and raise the baby together with me?" he had asked her. He continued to stare at her as she tried to calm down and listen to him. There was a moment of silence before Kuon opened his mouth again, "Wi-" he began but Kyoko looked down, avoiding eye contact._

"_You don't need to repeat what you've just said," she said gently, she started shaking first just her hands and then her whole body as she saw Kuon's steady gaze._

_Kuon sighed and stood up, sitting down on his chair again, he reached across for her hand to hold it, "It's fine to say no too," he told her his hopes fading. He had been thinking about it for a while now and perhaps now wasn't the right time. Had he already missed his chance?_

"_No," she replied unable to look at him, she pulled her hand away from his. "At least..." she looked at him nervously before looking down once she found the pain in his eyes, "Not right now. I'm not going to agree to marry a patient in the hospital."_

_Kuon looked at her as if he had been slapped however he forced a calm laugh out, "Understandable," he nodded. "So am I the only reason you came down to Kyoto?" he asked expertly changing subject on her._

_Kyoko looked at him before shaking her head quickly as she looked down again, he was forcing himself to smile for her and still remain happy and calm when she could guess he was heartbroken. "No," she replied quickly._

"_No?" he asked tilting his head to the side, "What was the real reason you came?" he asked_

"_You!" she said quickly, "I wanted to come see you...however..." she looked away, "We always talked about finding out the truth about my mother. I wanted to do it even if you weren't by my side supporting me."_

"_Oh so you continued the plan to see your mother," Kuon nodded before smiling brighter and Kyoko flinched._

"_You aren't angry that I said no?" she asked nervously as he shook his head, "Kuon..." she tried to comfort him but she didn't know where to start. Was it because of Cain Heel that she was so reluctant to marry the man she loved? Was it because it was still early in their relationship?_

"_Here," he told her putting Corn on the table, "Take it, take it when you ask about your mother," he offered her a gentleman's smile that she hadn't seen for a while, "I've recharged it."_

"_But," the chestnut haired girl spoke nervously, "You need it, you're in a worse situation than I am."_

"_No, I gave it to you," he smiled at her, "It's yours, take it. Take it and remember me the way you want to."_

_Kyoko opened her mouth to protest before seeing Kuon looking away, "Kuon..."_

"_I'm feeling a little tired," he told her, "Is it possible for you to come again tomorrow...if you want," he added._

"_Kuon," she said nervously before standing up, "I will then, make sure to eat your meals alright?" she asked him as he nodded, with that she left without even saying I love you or kissing him feeling empty. _

"_I love you Kyoko..." she heard as she left._

Kyoko screamed as she stood by the river remembering all the stories about hamburger shaped rocks and fairy magic that she had had with Kuon when they were still young. Even though she knew he wasn't a fairy the joy that he had given her as a child had never left, but then why didn't she want to marry him?

"I thought you'd be here," she heard a voice from behind her and looked over to find Reino there, he walked over to her as she looked away from him. She didn't shiver when she saw him anymore however her memories first landed on the rape before anyone else, was there even a kind side to this man?

"You're stalking me now?" she growled him lifting an eyebrow, "I thought that you'd hate the sunlight."

"I think you're confusing me with a monster again...that or a vampire," he shrugged, "When I was younger I came to places like this, my family lived in..."

"Let me guess just inside the gates of hell?" she asked bitterly as he looked away.

"Women are always boring to talk to," Reino muttered as Kyoko glared at him again, "When you really think you're talking about something important they're always thinking something else."

"What?" Kyoko asked as Reino looked to her

"I used to escape my family by coming to places like this, it's better when you don't have to hear other people's thoughts," he added as Kyoko stared at him.

_This is the first time he's acted normal, first time he hasn't acted like a complete creepy pervert...it almost makes someone feel sorry for him and what does he mean escape his family? _She asked but before she could get any words out Reino was staring at her again.

"You went to see him didn't you?" he asked as she panicked

_How does he know! _She looked at him before nodding, "Yes, it was a..."

"Short visit it seems," Reino smirked as Kyoko glared at him again, "And he proposed to you?" he asked as Kyoko paused only realizing now how beautiful Beagle's voice was, she hadn't realized before.

"So," she pushed a hand through her hair which was still red despite her wanting to dye it, she cringed thinking about that, soon it might even be two colors, that would be horrible! She'd _have _to dye it back to black.

"And you said no?" he asked before looking at her, "Why?"

"None of your business!" Kyoko snapped at him without him seeming too bothered about that, "I just didn't want to say yes."

"And you're still holding that," Reino commented pointing to Corn in her hand, he sighed and looked away, "Hold out your hand," he told her.

"What?" she blinked before shaking, "What are you planning to do to me? I bet it's some kind of black magic!"

"Black magic?" he blinked at her, he frowned before taking her hand and pulled it towards him before putting in her hand a small pink jewel. "Take this and hold it up to the light," he told her.

Kyoko smiled at it seeing how pretty it was, it was about the same size as Corn as well, lifting it up to the light she saw it change colors to a deep red and laughed. Reino watched her thinking how unique she was and how her laugh sounded...actually not as boring as most girls' laughs. "What does it do?" she asks

"It removes the love you feel for that guy" Reino replied bluntly, "It's to heal you."

Kyoko looked down and then nodded before seeing him turn, "Where are you going?" she found herself to ask. _Why the hell do I care where he's going! What does he mean removes my love!_

"Back to the inn," he told her, "It's too hot out here."

"Oh..." Kyoko nodded before seeing him go and surprisingly her heart hurt a little. After about ten minutes she started to leave too, Corn in one hand, the pink rock in the other. As she got out of the woods though she caught sight of Shou who looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"That guy!" he yelled at her, "You're dating that guy!" he looked at her hands and the rocks before pointing in the middle, "Did he give that to you as a present?" he asked and Kyoko looked away. Angrily Shou grabbed one of the rocks and tossed it high into the air before it flew into the woods and Kyoko heard the sound of it hitting water a moment later. Looking at her hands though she noticed only the pink rock was there.

_CORN! _she screamed tears pricking her eyes

**End Chapter Thirty Five**

**AN: **Update tomorrow yay!


	37. Chapter Thirty Six :: Change of Heart

**AN: **Now I'm starting to feel a lot of writers block coming up and I think that's from writing over ninety five thousand words in one month. I also keep finding the chapters are getting shorter and shorter because I have less motivation writing them. If anyone knows any good remedies for writers block please let me know  
>Please continue to support me<p>

~Myst

**Chapter Thirty Six :: Change of Heart**

Kyoko sat down in her room at the ryokan, her arms around her legs. Shou had made sure to separate her and Reino when he had arrived at the ryokan, actually he had threatened him until Reino gave up and left allowing Kyoko to sit alone with her tears. She had tried to search for Corn in rivers and slight streams since Shou had thrown it but it was no use, Corn, the irreplaceable stone, was gone. How could she face Kuon again without it?

Looking down at her muddy hands she tried to curl into a ball without hurting the baby in her stomach, it was all this baby's stupid fault! It was this baby that had turned everything into such a mess. _Is it? _She thought nervously, _Is it too late for an abortion? _She paused, she had been carrying this...accident for four months now it wasn't even half way over. She looked down struggling before breaking down into more tears.

Hearing a knock on the door she wiped away her tears as she believed it to be Yumiko and watched as instead, to her horror, Shou entered the room. Bitterly she looked at him, "What the hell do you want Shoutaro?"

"What makes you think I want something!" Shou snapped before looking at her awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck, he looked down in frustration. "It's not like I want something with such a poor, unattractive..."

"Seems you're the only one who thinks that," Kyoko growled in reply, "Kuon asked me to marry him...not that it's any of your business."

"And I bet he changed his mind straight away afterwards," Shou replied. _Damn him! That guy probably thinks he can play it cooler than me by proposing to her._

"No, actually I said no to him if it's any of your business.." Kyoko stood up before walking over to Shou, "So you finally came home, why?"

"Good...good for you," Shou nodded in surprise and then shrugged, "Because some unattractive, makeup-less girl was here,"

"Huh?" Kyoko blinked at him unsure what to make of what was said.

"Well I mean...Beagle!" he yelled at her having a face that looked more pained than angry, "Beagle! The guy who raped you!" he asked before frowning at her, "How stupid can you get?"

"I was stupid alright so what!" she snapped back, "I just wanted someone I could be with...and Kuon has some issues."

"Yeah I heard that guy was taking a break from everything," he replied before quickly adding, "Someone told me and I wasn't really paying attention, I don't have an interest in it or anything. I thought he'd stayed in Tokyo but you're down here without him."

"He's messed up," Kyoko replied nervously, "I'm scared to leave him alone with the child."

"That guy?" Shou blinked confused before smirking, "There's something wrong with him isn't there?" he asked as Kyoko gasped not knowing that she had given away Kuon's secret.

"No...he's fine," she lied as he laughed, "Beagle will probably tell anyway."

"So now that Beagle's gone," Shou commented as he looked around his old home, "Can't believe I came back to a dump like this."

"Don't call your parents house that," Kyoko snapped, "Well an ungrateful pig like you would say that."

"Excuse me?" Shou asked looked at her before reaching out and touching her hand, "I'm sorry alright," he replied.

"Excuse me?" Kyoko blinked

"Look Kyoko...I know you are boring and dull and I made fun of that, but it's nice to have someone comforting by your side at times," he told her with his most serious face on but Kyoko's mind traveled directly to Kuon, "I mean...maybe I took you for granted and I'm sorry...I guess."

"You guess you're sorry?" Kyoko raised an eyebrow, "_Maybe_ you took me for granted?" she looked at him, "You stole a year of my life from me!" she yelled at him, "Made me leave Kyoto because of you and you just think that you _might have _taken me for granted. You used me! No you're not forgiven!"

"And yet," Shou replied, "You forgive Beagle for raping you? Why not get the police onto him, use Hizuri's power to do that, or if you don't feel comfortable use mine. I'm not going to let my girlfriend be with the man who raped her."

Kyoko blinked at that and she stared at him solidly in the eyes, "Your girlfriend?" Her face then turned to a look of anger, "Who are you calling your girlfriend!" she asked in horror, "I love Kuon."

"Then how come you said no when he asked you to marry him?" he asked before she looked down shaking her head.

"It's none of your business!" she yelled thinking about Kuon's mind and the different people in it, she didn't want to be engaged to someone who might have to be in hospital forever, it wouldn't do either of them any good especially when the news got out where he was, but...he was the one man who made her happy when she thought of him. "There's somewhere I have to be," Kyoko told him nervously as she thought about Kuon, how was he taking her answer.

"Where?" Shou asked before seeing Kyoko grab her needed possessions, shove him out of the room and leave. She managed to get her shoes on before running all the way to the train station so she could get to the clinic. She had a feeling that visiting hours would be over when she got there since it was already quite late but she needed to ask him if she could change her mind.

**Forty Minutes Later**

Kyoko walked to the entrance of the clinic and paused as she looked around for a receptionist, once she was finally greeted she dropped down into a formal bow, "Good evening," she greeted them.

"Kyoko-san," the other woman replied, "I'm sorry..."

"I know, I know it's really late," she apologized quickly, "I need to talk to Kuon, it's urgent," she whispered tears in her eyes as she looked up.

The receptionist paled, "I'm sorry," she said at once, "Kuon was suffering from dissociative identity disorder wasn't he?" she asked

"Yes," Kyoko nodded starting to feel her heart racing in her chest at the words the woman were saying, her tone and expression only increased the anxiety.

"I'm sorry," the woman replied, "Hizuri Kuon...we think...is probably gone."

"Gone where?" Kyoko asked, "Did someone come and collect him."

"It's classified," the woman replied, "But we think he might be dead."

**End Chapter Thirty Six**

**AN: **Next Update on Wednesday, please review


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven :: The Dead

**AN: **So...I know it's not Wednesday but I've been swamped with school work and resting a sprained ankle and just not feeling motivated to write this fic. I'm sorry I left you on such a cliffhanger.

Please continue to support me even though I made you wait for half a week

I also need to put this fic on a very short break because I've gone off on such a long tangent now that I don't know how to lead it back to the pregnancy.

**Chapter Thirty Seven :: The "Dead"**

"It's classified," the woman replied, "But we think he might be dead."

Kyoko's eyes widened as she put her hands on the desk, "Can you check again?" she asked tears in her eyes as she shook her head quickly trying to deny what she was being told. _Is it because Corn is now lost? Would losing Corn kill Kuon? _"Hizuri Kuon, are you sure? Can you check again?"

"We're still having doctors check to see if he is dead," the woman smiled at her weakly, "The prognosis isn't good."

"So is he in a coma? Is he breathing?" Kyoko panicked, "Can I see him?"

"He's not in a coma...at least we don't believe he is," the receptionist spoke in a mysterious manner. She looked down at the table and then picked up the phone to call right in front of Kyoko. Getting through to the doctor the woman asked a series of questions, "Are you with Ren right now?" she asked as Kyoko blinked, "Can you send him down Kuon has a visitor?...Yes I know it's past visiting hours but it's Kyoko-san...Thank you goodbye."

Kyoko stared at her weakly not knowing what was happening, was this a different Ren she was about to see, was she being teased again, had Kuon asked this to happen to get back at her. "Look,' she told the receptionist, "I'm pregnant and Kuon offered to raise the baby with me as my husband. If something..."

There was a moment of silence before Kyoko heard a familiar cough and looked around. Standing at the side of the front desk stood a doctor next to Kuon. "You idiot!" she screamed at him, "What is this? Some kind of joke!" She wiped away furiously at the tears that were in her eyes, "I love you so much" she sobbed, "when they told me you were dead."

"Mogami-san," Ren replied catching her off guard, "I'm not Kuon"

"You're..." Kyoko blinked, "I can see that you're Kuon! What are you talking about?"

"Kuon has vanished," Ren walked forward and bowed to her as Kyoko ached for his touch, his warmth, his protection. "He wasn't strong enough to continue to live with that rejection."

"Well I change my mind," she told him, "And stop talking about yourself in third person it hurts! If you aren't Kuon then who are you?"

"Mogami-san," Ren told her, "I'm afraid that the man who loved you, Hizuri Kuon, is gone. I am a character of his, the character of Tsuruga Ren."

"Ren?" Kyoko asked wide eyed, what was this had magical fairies taken Ren out of Kuon's body and made him a new one. Where was the guy that she loved?

"That's correct Mogami-san," he bowed, "I am a character. The real Kuon has been lost somewhere, I apologize for the pain that you must be feeling."

"But..." Kyoko felt her lip quiver, "You love me, you told me as Ren that you loved me."

"That was Kuon Hizuri speaking," he replied, "I am a bachelor character."

"Then change..." Kyoko walked over to him and tried to kiss him but he avoided her advancement, this hurt worse than Kuon being dead in some ways, few ways but still some. If she were to watch him moving around unable to love her then she didn't know what to do, it just seemed clear that it was his true self who had loved her and perhaps Ren had only been polite to her. "Come on marry me Ren," she said desperately thinking that if she was given enough time with Ren then Kuon would come back.

"Marry you?" Ren asked incredulously, "Mogami-san are you serious? Is this a job of the Love Me section to ask the men you respect to marry you?" he asked dead serious as Kyoko shook her head, tears appearing in her eyes.

"I wouldn't participate in saying this if it was that," she told him, "Whoever you are Cain, Ren, Kuon, Katsuki, I love you...I'd even love BJ."

"I don't know what to tell you Mogami-san," Ren replied to her as Kyoko blinked up, "I know of Hizuri Kuon's memories but I do not hold the same emotional attachment to those memories as he did." He looked at her and then at her stomach, "The press already knows that we're together so perhaps the best thing to do would be to say yes to marrying you."

"Because of public opinion?" Kyoko asked, she'd find Corn! Even if she had to search for weeks on end in dirty rivers she'd find the Corn stone and show him, that would bring Kuon back wouldn't it?

"Yes," Ren nodded, "Would that be acceptable Mogami-san?"

"Yes," Kyoko replied nervously, her voice turning sadder as she spoke, "I..." she shook her head forcing a smile onto her face, "Do you know when you can be released?"

"As long as he has a safe, guarded place to live and weekly therapy I think it would be better if he were with you,' the doctor told her, "Make sure to make plans with a therapist in Tokyo if you do decide to go back."

"Why would?" Kyoko blinked

"These doctors have already had words with the president of LME," Ren explained, "President Takarada has agreed to house me in a place where I will have security guards watch me. He feels that since a part of me died here and my condition has been worsening different methods are preferable. You could be part of that method if you wish."

"Yes," the Love Me member replied with a simple nod, "I want to be part of the method of bringing Kuon back to life!" she said the tears running down her face.

"Good to hear Kyoko," Lory said standing behind her as Kyoko looked around in shock surprised that he had come this far so fast. "Ren, you'll be coming back with me tonight to set up at your new house. I have requested the top security and will find you an institution if you can not control yourself from letting BJ come out, Cain Heel we can all deal with but BJ is a different story. Come with me once you've spoken with the doctor."

Ren nodded, bowed to him and Kyoko and returned to the room where he was to talk with the therapist/psychiatrist.

"I don't know what's wrong with that boy," Lory told Kyoko once they were alone. Kyoko nodded looking down with sad eyes at her belly. Was she engaged now? Well she'd check it over with Ren when she next saw him although her heart mourned Kuon.

**End Chapter Thirty Seven**

So very short but I hope that this makes the point, the next few chapters will have a KyokoXShou feel as he helps her look for her mother. I feel that if I go with my original plans this will end up KyokoXKuon but I'm not sure right at this moment which of the guys will get her.


End file.
